To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor
by BluBoo0003
Summary: It all started out as a favor for Inuyasha which nearly killed her. Now she owes Sesshomaru a favor, a promise is a promise and Rin keeps all her promises. The only problem is Sesshomaru's what she's been looking for, he's perfect! Now it's owe him another favor to get what she wants or to walk away. What's one more favor?
1. The Start of the Favors

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**The Start of the Favors…**

"But it was an accident!" she protested.

"Strip," he ordered again. Rin glared from behind the partition separating them. Throwing her shirt off she made certain to throw it over the screen so it hit the jerk making her strip in the head. She smirked when she heard his irritated growl then proceeded to do the same with her pants, the blue penguin undies she had bought herself for Christmas and the black sports bra which she absolutely loved.

"Knock it off Rin," he snapped at her after she aimed her bra to hit him in the head.

"You said strip, not that I couldn't retaliate," Rin poked her head around the screen to glare at him. He was glaring back at her while her penguin undies were dangling from his hand. Leave it to him to look perfect even at a time like this. His silver hair was pulled back, his amber eyes were cold but clearly annoyed with her, and his amazingly perfect face was irritatingly indifferent to their situation.

Much like it had been yesterday when the accident happened.

"You are being childish," he informed her, she stuck her tongue out at him then retreated behind the screen to grab up the sheet she was too be wearing. Stalking out she glared at him as she went to the bed.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" Rin asked as she turned from looking at the bed to look at him.

"You said you'd do anything to make it up to me," he pointed out. Rin frowned, she had promised that in the heat of the moment since he had grabbed her wrist and had been digging in his claws with his monumental death glare which should've incinerated her where she stood. Promising that had really only been so she could live, she had also avowed to never tell a soul what had happened yesterday.

"It was in the heat of the moment!" she protested as she gave the bed a panicked look, all of this because of an accident!

"You promised," he pointed out as he walked over to her, dragged the sheet from her stiff grasp.

"But-but-but!" she stuttered out, damn stutter! She only stuttered when she was nervous or anxious or terrified.

"Sit," he ordered, but shoved her onto the bed.

"_**Eek!**_" she squealed as she tumbled onto the bed feeling very exposed. Not even her current boyfriend had seen her naked and yet here she was laying on a king sized bed naked in front of a guy she didn't really know! Rin bit her bottom lip as Sesshomaru arranged her onto the bed, it felt so…strange. Here she was nineteen and naked, still a virgin too, never having managed to entice her boyfriend to give her more than a peck on the lips being touched by a man as if he knew everything about her body. Sesshomaru stepped back, observed her and how he had arranged her then walked to his canvas.

"You are to remain absolutely still don't even think about moving that pose." He informed her as he started working, Rin sighed as she lay on the bed. All of this was Inuyasha's fault; yes it was. None of this would've happened if Inuyasha hadn't asked her for a favor. That favor had led to owing a favor to Sesshomaru in exchange for her life. Rin sighed as she stared out the window. At least this pose wasn't uncomfortable, she'd still rather have clothes on but she'd keep quiet on the issue. Sesshomaru said nothing to her as he worked, apparently this was what owing Sesshomaru a favor was.

Be a nude model for his painting.

She looked out the window so she didn't stare at the perfection of Sesshomaru and decided it could be worse. Way worse, but she was still killing Inuyasha once this was over. It wasn't like the accident deserved a thirty-years long favor, Sesshomaru would be bored with her soon enough and move on and then…

She smirked. Inuyasha would be toast once she got her hands on his hanyou person. He wouldn't stand a chance!

"Go back to daydreaming," Sesshomaru ordered, Rin blinked at him. He had on his blank mask of indifference but was clearly annoyed. Rin sighed, might as well daydream. Perhaps dream up a few scenes for her novel which was a work in progress. Looking back out the window so she didn't think about Sesshomaru and what he was looking at.

At nineteen she knew what she wanted to be, she wanted to be an author. She had her first book written and had sent it off for a million and one rejection slips but didn't care as she took the criticism. Criticism was the building block to success. Take it, learn from it, and make your writing better was how she viewed criticism. It was more important to her than the million happy 'we love it' reviews she'd receive since criticism pointed out the flaws which needed to be improved. Rin smiled slightly as she lay there dreaming up a scene for her next story.

The hours slip by, she didn't care and Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice until the sun was setting in the studio apartment. Rin yawned, her stomach growled and then Sesshomaru looked at her. Really looked at her, she could sense the difference.

"Get dressed, I'll order food for you," he said before he left. Rin watched him go then slowly got up off the bed, grabbed the discarded sheet then picked up her clothes. Tugging on her tattered jeans, sports bra and awesome turtle t-shirt then her giant red lifeguard hoodie she walked out into the living area of Sesshomaru's studio. Her boots dangled by their laces from her fingers.

"Nice place," Rin commented as she walked around the converted warehouse. The floor to ceiling windows were awesome in her mind, as were these old wide; uneven planks of wood which were the floor. She loved this place, all the character and history here was amazing. Go figured it belonged to Sesshomaru, her mind sighed. Yep billionaire son who was the coldest, most dangerous inu daiyōkai on the planet happened to own this place. Rin could see it, what she didn't know was why Sesshomaru Taisho was an artist when he could be running his father's business empire. Then again, she sighed, it was a known fact Inuyasha was getting the entire company.

"Hn," was his response to her comment.

"You could try being a little friendlier," Rin informed him as she hopped up on a barstool while he pulled out a beer for himself, he tilted it to her.

"Can't, I'm not of age yet," she informed him. He shrugged indifferently as he took a sip.

"Do you mind if I use you?" Rin asked as she swiveled around to talk to him.

"Hn?" he gave her a ludicrous expression. She burst into a fit of giggles since his expression was so outlandish. It was priceless, now she wished she was the artsy type just so she could capture the expression of the famously indifferent, cold and expressionless Sesshomaru Taisho at this moment.

"I'd like to use you as a model of sorts," Rin explained.

"Hn," he grunted, she smiled broadly taking it as a reason to continue.

"Well, I'm a writer of sorts, and I'd like to use you as a character model," she explained. His amber eyes narrowed at her. "No one would know it's you, and I wouldn't tell anyone anyway since no one is likely to believe me but would you mind. I think you're perfect villain material!"

"Do whatever you wish," he replied though she swore she saw a look of amusement in his golden eyes as she sat there grinning like a happy fool. She had the perfect villain before her, he was fantastic, he was dangerous, and he was complex. This was going to be perfect.

"But you'll owe me another favor," he warned she sighed.

"You've already seen me naked so I don't think it could be any worse," she grumbled. He smirked. "Quit smirking, makes you look dangerous," she informed him nervously.

And this was the beginning of owing Sesshomaru Taisho favors…

* * *

><p><strong>Important Notice to those who read my other works on fan fiction:<strong>

**-****36 Weeks & Counting is due for a major update this week, three chapters if I'm correct. Sorry it's been on hold lately but I like putting a little more effort into it verses my easy writes but not so much effort I'm brain dead for my other works. But it's not forgotten! I am actually liking that story and will be finishing it.**

**-Trying Not to Love Him is the first installment to my 'Trying Not to' series, hopefully later this week the second installment will be posted, look for Trying Not to Murder Him.  
><strong>

**-Because I Love You has not been forgotten, it'll be finished mostly because I refuse to leave things unfinished even if they are nothing more than experiments and fluff. I do like the tale, hopefully in the next week or two it'll be finished since I am playing a balancing act between work, fanfics, and my other writing.  
><strong>

**-Important: To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor is going to be a stand alone piece! It's just going to be a bit of light easy stuff which will be worked on around my other works and 36 Weeks & Counting along with the Trying Not to series.  
><strong>

**That's all for now folks!**

**I hope you enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 1**

She owed him a lot of favors, sadly, as she walked to his apartment. But it was the cost of doing business with Sesshomaru.

In the five years since they're little favor arrangement.

Together they had somehow managed to prop up one another's success, almost as if their success was mutually tied together by this little favor system they had. Rin walked up the stairs to Sesshomaru's apartment. In five years she became Sesshomaru Taisho's 'mysterious' but exclusive model, no one in the art world knew about her and that was how it was remaining. She was not explaining to anyone why Sesshomaru Taisho painted her rather than some of the most striking models. But there had been a flip side to her working for Sesshomaru, he had made her books successful. Having a character as complex and intriguing as a Sesshomaru was something readers enjoyed. He may have started out the villain of all her stories but he had ended up her main hero after five years of writing about him.

Yes, this little favor system of theirs had tied their success to be exclusive to one another, in ways the world would never see since they both hide their tie from the world. Hiding it was safest, it also left them free to openly hate one another when they were in public together. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, and Ayame all thought it hilarious that Sesshomaru and Rin hated one another, at least from what they saw in public. In private though, their relationship was a different character altogether.

Rin stopped halfway up the stairs to help old Kaede with her groceries. The old woman smiled at Rin, Rin smiled back as she helped carry the groceries inside the woman's apartment.

"Such a nice girl, always helping me out," Kaede informed her.

"I hate leaving damsels in distress," Rin teased as she put the food away. She did this often enough it was normal for her. Kaede was Sesshomaru's neighbor and a sweet old lady who just needed the occasional helper.

"I haven't been a damsel in a long time," Kaede snorted, Rin just smiled as she left the woman. Walking to Sesshomaru's apartment, kicking off her shoes she hunted up the artist. Sesshomaru was sprawled out on his bed sound asleep, Rin smiled as she crept up to the bed.

"Don't even think about it, human," he warned though he didn't open his magenta lids.

"Or else what?" Rin giggled out, now he did crack an eye at her.

"You know what," he snarled. Damning the consequences she launched herself onto him only to find herself pinned under a very muscular and very naked Sesshomaru. He was looking down intently at her while she was smiling at him.

Like she said, in private…very different relationship.

Sesshomaru came down and kissed her passionately, Rin's arms wrapped around her lover's neck as his hands streaked over her body. This part of their relationship had started one night when she was twenty-one, drunk, and heart broke. She had called Sesshomaru, drunk of course, and he had come to get her. Hurting at Hojo's hidden obsession over her sister, Kagome, she had asked Sesshomaru to make it stop. He had, but it was in the form of an unexpected kiss. Rin had given him her virginity that night and their relationship had never been the same after that, though their favor system was still in play.

"Troublesome human," he whispered in her ear, she smiled slightly as he threw the last of her clothing aside. Rin's smile changed as he expertly heated up her body with his touch, she arched and moaned under him. He kissed her again, stealing her breath away.

It was hours later Rin was laying there staring up at the ceiling with a grin. Sesshomaru was getting out of bed then, he bent over brushed his lips against hers then pulled on his pants.

"Stay where you are," he informed her she didn't fight him on the matter as she lay there. Let him do as he please since he had pleased her thoroughly. Her eyes followed him to his canvas as he began the painting he had started last week. Rin was used to this now, his intense focus on what he was working on while she could be wearing some ridiculous get up trying her hardest not to turn bright red under his gaze. Three years after they had become lovers and she still blushed when he looked at her, she smiled slightly as she let her eyes close.

Her mind wandered as she thought up a scene for her next book. The advantage to being Sesshomaru's model as her job was she had time on her hands to work on her stories, at least mentally. None of her friends knew about her being Sesshomaru's model and thought she was just a writer, a successful one but at the same time just a writer.

"Talk, stay awake," he ordered. So Rin did as she started talking about her story, for she could never think of them as books, and started explaining the scene she was thinking of while she lay there. Somewhere in her she knew Sesshomaru didn't really care but at the same time he was listening to her as she talked about her story, about the plot, the characters, the hero (which was now his character who had been the villain all those years ago), the villain (which he no longer was), and the plans she had for all the twists and turns of the story. The great thing about Sesshomaru was the simple fact he was listening, she knew it, and he had an understanding of what she was writing and accomplishing with her stories for they were a series of books with him as the staring character. Not that the public knew that.

"I'm thinking of making you fall in love," she informed him and he growled, she cracked her eyes open then to see him glaring at her while he continued to work. She laughed.

"Don't worry, she won't be some weakling, or leech; I'd never do that to you," Rin mused. Though the thought was tempting, but she loved Sesshomaru's character too much to actually do that to him. And the real Sesshomaru would never tolerate such a thing.

"Hn," was his answer; she took that to mean alright since he was not much of a talker. At least in the years she had known him he wasn't much of a talker. The painting went until about noon when her stomach demanded food.

"I'm starving," she informed her lover who merely gave her a look then put his brush down. She clambered over to the side of his giant bed to pick of something to wear, there was a discarded shirt which she discovered after pulling it over her head was Sesshomaru's. It was far too large to be hers, she liked it.

She ate lunch with him, though he never really ate with her. But he had started keeping food here for her, 'feed the human' as he put it.

"You know I don't need you to watch me while I eat," she informed him.

"Hn," was his answer since he just leaned on the wall watching her. She finished eating, drank the smoothie she had made and put her dishes in the sink. Turning around she gasped in shock when Sesshomaru appeared behind her. His mouth came crashing down on hers', Rin sighed, surrendered and then wrapped her arms around him. He lifted her up by the hips so her legs wrapped around his hips and she smiled.

Sesshomaru carried her to the bedroom, tossed her on the bed before he climbed atop her. Rin giggled then she groaned. He was by far the most passionate man she knew, and she reveled in being one of the few who knew the real him. Not many actually knew him, Rin gasped as she clung to him while he made her lose herself.

* * *

><p><strong>On a side note:<strong>

** -Because I Love You's updates will be coming within the week, but please know I am busy. It's coming though!**

**-36 Weeks & Counting will be having another 2 chapters posted soon. I'm enjoying that story.**

**-Because someone said they wanted more on Forever I'm to tell you now it's a one-shot, there will be no more added to Forever since I like the piece as a stand alone. I like leaving it alone since I already liked it.**

**That's all and I hope you enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	3. Chapter 2

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 2**

"I said no, Inuyasha," Rin reminded her friend as her fingers flew over the keys of her laptop.

"Please Rin! I'm begging you! I'll do anything you want!" she glared at her best friend who was partially responsible for half the favors she always owed Sesshomaru, not that Inuyasha knew of that. If he had known about hers' and Sesshomaru's arrangement he might lose his temper and try to pick a fight with Sesshomaru. A fight she was certain Sesshomaru would win because Sesshomaru fought dirtier than Inuyasha.

"And I'm not suicidal!" Rin snapped at him, she seriously wasn't and this was just plain old suicidal in her book; despite the favor system she and Sesshomaru had in play. Asking this of Sesshomaru, regardless of who originally asked could just get her killed.

"I'll pay you," Inuyasha said as he leaned over the back of her couch so he was looking over her shoulder. Rin resisted the desire to slam her laptop shut at his positioning of being behind her, she hated it but she refused to let him know he was irritating her.

"No."

"Ten grand," he said.

"No."

"Twenty?"

"No."

"Thirty?"

"No."

"Forty?"

"No."

"Fifty?"

"No."

"Sixty?"

"No."

"Seventy?"

"No."

"Fine a hundred grand Rin, final offer," Inuyasha said.

"No," she snapped.

"How about a favor from me?"

"Now you have my attention," Rin saved her work, shut her laptop and gave him her full attention. He smirked.

"Fine, if you do this for me I'll owe you a favor, any favor at any time in my life." Inuyasha said enticingly and Rin smirked, she already had a favor in mind for him to do and it would make him squirm.

"Alright, so if I do this then you'll do anything I want, provided I survive."

"Yep."

"Good," she smirked and he looked a little uncertain now as she got up. "I'll do this for you but know that I will be collecting that favor."

"What's with the evil smirk?" Inuyasha demanded as she skipped out of her apartment, she grinned then and watched him squirm.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," Rin mused evilly as she left her friend in her apartment and walked to Sesshomaru's place. This was suicidal but so worth it if she got that favor from Inuyasha. She had plans, revenge plans, with that favor for all the favors he had asked of her.

In her life the only thing worth more than money was favors, having favors to collect could make her a powerful woman. Owing favors was something she didn't mind but collecting on her owed favors…that was fun for her! Rin wasn't one to collect her favors immediately and with Inuyasha she liked letting him stew with worry over what she'd ask of him. And he'd worry since he was under the impression she had something evil in mind, and she did but she'd let him suffer with trying to figure it out. Walking into Sesshomaru's building she walked up to Sesshomaru's apartment, thought about this for a moment then lightly knocked on the door.

She did not want a repeat of the last time she had done a favor for Inuyasha regarding his brother.

The door was opened, she looked up at her lover who was looking slightly annoyed but didn't snarl at her as she walked into his studio. She had opened her mouth to speak when his mouth came crashing down on hers' as he dragged her clothes off of her. Rin groaned as his hands slid over her body. Inuyasha's favor could definitely wait. For some reason Rin got the feeling Sesshomaru was desperate as he made love to her, he had never been careful with her but he was being careful now. She didn't complain as she just tried to hold onto him. Something about this seemed desperate, something about him seemed on edge today, and hours later as she lay on his chest she wondered what had sparked this.

"That was different," Rin murmured as she lay on him tracing light circles on his chest.

"Hn." Rin just rolled her eyes, typical Sesshomaru answer for anything he didn't feel like answering.

"'Hn' is not an answer," she informed him only for him to kiss her thoroughly again. So he didn't want her to talk about it, fine she could do that.

"Inuyasha sent me," Sesshomaru glared at her. "You know he's my friend so get over it!"

"Hn," was his answer which had her bursting into a fit of giggles. In the five years since they had met the only thing which irritated him; to her knowledge; was her friendship with Inuyasha, but she wasn't tossing aside her best friend. Inuyasha had befriended her in middle school and helped her make new friends in life but he was still her best friend. Sesshomaru may be her secret lover but Inuyasha was her best friend and only Sesshomaru was irritated with this. Though Sesshomaru was the only other person who knew about their real relationship, if Inuyasha knew she was Sesshomaru's lover she had no doubt he'd be furious too. "What does the bastard want now?"

"He's asking you to go to the company ball," Rin informed him sitting up to look down at her lover. True Sesshomaru was holding the blank mask of indifference but she could all but feel the fury rolling off of him at this.

"No."

"Please," Rin pleaded, he glared at her. "I'm going, Inuyasha's making me go and I need someone there who's not going to bore me to death!"

"No."

"I'll do anything you want," Rin promised and she saw an evil glint in his eyes which made her regret promising him another favor.

"Anything?" he clarified.

"Yep, anything at all," Rin promised.

"Fine," he murmured as he clawed hand slid into her tangled black hair to pull her head closer to him. His lips were a whisper away from hers, "I'm certain I can think of a way to collect that favor," he murmured before he kissed her. Rin groaned as she melted for him.

Something in her knew this was going to be bad, but at the same time something in her was gleefully celebrating he hadn't killed her. It was no secret to the world that Sesshomaru Taisho did not get along with his family. This ball would definitely be interesting Rin gasped when he rolled on top of her.

So she'd owe Sesshomaru another favor…

Put it on her tab.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't the story you all want me to update but I have to go to work and needed an easy write. Enjoy it. <strong>

**-Because I Love You will be updated around Thursday.**

**-36 Weeks & Counting's next 2 chapters will be here around Saturday.**

**-And I'm writing a substory one-shot for 36 Weeks & Counting called 'A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha'. I was inspired by explaining what happened in their days at school so I thought it would be fun to write about a day in their lives. It should be fun and produced later this week.**

**That's all for now.**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	4. Chapter 3

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 3**

"Who are you going to the ball with?" Kagome demanded as Rin pulled on the bazillionth dress of their horrendous nightmare shopping expedition. Rin glared at the door.

"No one, Inuyasha is forcing me to come, your forcing me to shop. Isn't that enough for you two!?" Rin demanded.

"You need a date," Kagome informed her. Rin just rolled her eyes as she fought with a dress zipper. Seriously what was wrong with jeans and a sweatshirt!? At least then she'd be comfortable.

"No I don't," Rin promised. If she showed up with a date…her secret relationship with Sesshomaru just might not be so secret anymore. He had warned her at the start of their thing that he was a terribly possessive creature who'd kill any who tried to take or touch her because she was his unless they decided otherwise. Despite their relationship being a secret she was his. She accepted this. And she wasn't getting some idiot killed because of her secret lover.

"How about Shippo? Or Kohaku?"

"How about no and no," Rin snapped as she walked out of the changing room to show Kagome the dress. Her sister frowned then sent her to change into a different dress. Grumbling she stomped back into the changing room and wiggled out of the dress.

"You know Shippo isn't that bad, he's an musician too. Just think of the beautiful music you two could make together," Kagome said dreamily.

"In case you forgot the last musician I dated loved you and broke my heart," Rin reminded Kagome.

"Ancient history, it happened over six years ago," Kagome reminded her.

"Five," Rin corrected as she wiggled into a mini red cocktail dress.

"So what!? It's not that big of a deal anymore and it's not like you're seeing anyone," Kagome pointed out. Rin frowned, that was technically true. She and Sesshomaru did not date but they were together regardless of the lack of dates.

"No."

"Rin please, Kohaku really likes you."

"Kohaku is worse than Miroku and likes anything with breasts, curves and legs. He kissed a transvestite once because he thought she was a she and not a he." Rin pointed out as she walked out of the dressing room.

"He's not that bad and he's got a thing for you," Kagome argued as Rin stomped back into the dressing room to change.

"No Kagome, he's got a thing for females," Rin corrected as she grabbed the last black dress.

"Alright, so if you won't go with them why not ask Sesshomaru."

"I'm not suicidal; and why do you and Inuyasha always make me deal with Sesshomaru!?" Rin demanded, mostly worried about the discovery of the secret relationship.

"Because you're about the only one he hasn't tried to kill!"

"_**Ha!**_" if only they knew, if she moved a pose ever so slightly…ye gods you'd think it was the apocalypse. Not to mention the passion he had, he had the greatest stamina in the world where sex was concerned. And she only knew this because she had listened to Kagome, Ayame, and Sango complain about their sex lives then tell funny stories about them. Apparently an hour was the norm for them; not where Sesshomaru was concerned. He could kill her with exhaustion sometimes, and when she was spent, dead, and done he'd still be ready to go. Yep Sesshomaru tried to kill, just not in the traditional ways.

"Please show up with a date Rin!" Kagome pleaded.

"No," Rin repeated.

"I'll pick a decent guy."

"What is it with your obsession with trying to shove me into a relationship?" Rin demanded as she showed her sister the final dress.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't want you to be alone for forever because one asshole broke your heart." Kagome pointed out, Rin sighed as she stood there.

"I'm happier alone, not everyone can be as happy or bubbly as you and Inuyasha," Rin pointed out. Kagome and Inuyasha had been in a relationship since college, though in high school they gave each other the run around with Rin as their middle man. This was the problem when your best friend was in love with your fraternal twin. She hadn't dissuaded their relationship but there had been times when they had made her very uncomfortable. Like when they wanted to discuss their sex life, very awkward for her.

"Rin please."

"No."

"I'll owe you a favor, any favor you want."

"Fine," she grumbled, at least her sister would be owing her a favor.

"Goodie!" Kagome squealed. "I'll call up Kohaku!"

"What!?" Rin shouted as she pulled on her jeans and shirt.

"Yep, I already knew you'd do this for a favor and you should really be getting back on the horse by now. It was five years ago, for the love of God," Kagome sighed as she paid for the dress. Rin did not say anything but made a mental note that these favors she had just collected from Kagome and Inuyasha were going to hurt. Oh yes, they were! Revenge was a bitch when it came, and she was making her plans for these favors. Let Kagome and Inuyasha worry about when she'd be coming to collect them. But first she had to warn Sesshomaru about Kohaku so her idiot friend didn't get killed because of a very jealous, possessive inu diayokai. And Rin wouldn't put it past Sesshomaru to just 'eliminate' the problem which would only create bigger problems.

"I will be collecting on that favor," Rin warned.

"It can't be that bad!" Kagome said cheerfully but a glare from Rin had the cheerful attitude melting. It was going to hurt when she collected these favors. Oh yes it was. Parting with Kagome Rin headed over to Sesshomaru's so as to forewarn him about the 'date' she had with Kohaku. It simply wouldn't do to have a murder in the middle of the family ball. Walking to Sesshomaru's Rin sighed. If only her sister would learn to leave well enough alone but that wasn't how Kagome worked.

Evil matchmaker.

She had been this way since they had been kids, their parents and elder sister; Kikyo; had thought it amusing but now it was just evil. Rin swore she saw horns grow from atop her sister's head when she started her matchmaking crusade. Rin walked into Sesshomaru's apartment knowing he was out and would wait, he had a gallery showing this evening. Sitting on the couch she turned on the TV, it was on the sports channel; not that big of a surprise to her but to people who didn't know him it could be. Flipping it to NCIS she settled and decided to just wait for him. He'd be home soon enough and then she'd have to ask for that favor.

Rin sighed, another favor from Sesshomaru…

She was falling deep in debt to him.

Oh well!

* * *

><p><strong>So I wrote this in an hour, not my best but certainly entertaining and was fun to write up. It's a filler because my other stuff is stealing my attention at the moment.<br>**

**-I'm off to write up Trying Not to Murder Him! **

**-Tomorrow for certain there will be another chapter of Because I Love You; I'm writing it after I write a few other things.**

**-36 Weeks & Counting will be updated Saturday for certain, when on Saturday I'm not certain.**

**-A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha will come with the 36 Weeks & Counting updates since I'm working on that too.**

**-I'm finishing up a few of my other things also.**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will be published sometime closer to next week.**

**That's all the updates I have for you guys. Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 4**

"So I need another favor," Rin started out cautiously when Sesshomaru walked in then sat on the opposite end of the couch from her. His amber gaze snapped onto her as he undid his tie.

"Hn," which she took to mean 'continue'.

"Apparently I'd be committing sacrilege if I showed up at your family ball without a date. I can't take you since we hate each other in public," Rin pointed out. He said nothing as he dragged her onto his lap. "And if I go alone Kagome just might kill me, so she offered to owe me a favor in exchange I go with a date."

"Hn," but she saw the irritation in his quirked brow and slight frown. Rin gently traced the magenta stripes on his cheek as she sat on his lap thinking of how to ask him not to kill Kohaku. Though she was sorely tempted to let him do just that, Kohaku was a good friend but he was nothing more than a friend for her.

"Kagome set me up with Kohaku," Rin said quickly and saw Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red then.

"She did what?" he asked in a dangerously low and feral growl.

"She set me up on a date with Kohaku for your family ball," Rin said slowly and carefully. She ignored the claws which were digging into her hips, she ignored his elongating fangs and she ignored his overall threatening appearance. Instead she cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. His eyes were red now, his marks more jagged, but nothing about him scared her for he'd never hurt her. She had seen him like this in intense moments of their passion. "It's nothing Sesshomaru, Kohaku means nothing to me," she assured him.

"I don't like it," Sesshomaru growled out as he relaxed a little.

"I don't either but remember it's your stupid rules which prevent us from going together."

"And if my family knew about us do you think we could go at all?" Sesshomaru asked, Rin sighed for he had a valid point. The Taishos would not take the news well. It was in Rin's experience that Sesshomaru hated everyone equally; it probably made his life easier that way; but he was only verbal about hating humans and hanyous.

"No, but that's your fault," Rin reminded him as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Not that I'd have you any other way," she giggled out his clawed hand came up to grasp her chin.

"Do not think this Kohaku can have you. You are mine," he warned her as he kissed her thoroughly. Rin had to admit being his wasn't all that bad as she let her fingers dive into his silver hair. He placed her on the couch as he lay atop her, Rin smiled to him as he kissed her again, his lips traveled south on her body as he pulled her clothes off. She'd never do this with anyone but him, it wouldn't feel right. It was hours later when a blanket off the couch was wrapped around them both that she sighed.

"I'm sorry about this," she finally whispered. There she had admitted she hated what she was doing, it wasn't often Rin genuinely hated herself but this time she did. Propping her chin on his chest she looked at his golden eyes which were playing with a strand of her hair.

"I want in on the favors your collecting," he warned her, she smiled then.

"Oh, Sesshomaru revenge plans, this will be better than what I was planning," Rin mused as she sat astride his naked hips and pulled the blanket around her so she could look down at him.

"Hn," was all he said.

"So what are you planning?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when I think of it," he informed her as he pulled her chin down so he could kiss her. Rin giggled slightly at his action but smiled at him.

"I'll be waiting," she informed him before he rolled them onto the floor, she was laughing.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her apartment she typed away, thoroughly enjoying the tale she was losing herself in since it was all fantasy. Smiling as she hung her character, Takeshi (who was based off Sesshomaru), from a cliff over a starving dragon. What was her hero to do now!?<p>

Knock, knock, knock.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rin snapped as she saved her document then walked to the door. Glancing out the peephole she groaned, and this was why she hated her sister on occasion. Yanking her door open she stared down at the flowers; she hated tulips; then looked up in the twinkling brown eyes of Kohaku.

"What do you want Kohaku?" Rin demanded as the lawyer stood there charmingly in her doorway.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here for our date," he informed her. Rin just sighed.

"No, you're the guy taking me to the Taisho Family Ball so Kagome will stop hounding me on getting a love life," Rin informed loverboy here.

"I know but I thought us going on a pre-date would make the ball easier." Kohaku smiled kindly, Rin itched to slam the door in his face.

"No." Rin said it as firmly as she could without losing her temper.

"Please."

"No, I'm busy and you're lucky I don't stab you with a butcher's knife for interupting," Rin snarled as she slammed the door. It bounced open again, she looked down at his foot then glared up at him. "I'm not going on a date," she said it even colder than before. He merely smirked as he leaned in her door frame.

"It's one date Rin, what's the harm?" Kohaku asked smoothly.

"Things you can't even imagine are at harm, mainly your person." Rin was serious in the statement, it had taken a lot of negotiating with Sesshomaru to get him to agree to let her to go on the one date. He had rules for her going on a date with Kohaku.

One: no encouraging Kohaku, which she totally agreed with since she didn't need a murder being committed at this ball. Murder would be bad.

Two: no excessive toughing, Rin agreed with that but mostly because she was certain Kohaku might need to be quarantined with how many women he slept with.

Three: no kissing or loving Kohaku because she was his, Rin didn't dispute that since all of this felt wrong to her. But unless they were ready to step into the lime light they weren't going to reveal their partnership.

"Come on Rin, one date to prove what an awesome guy I am."

"No."

"I'll owe you a favor," he offered, she frowned.

"No favor is worth going on a date," Rin informed him seriously.

"Please," he pleaded with that charming smile.

"No." She kicked his foot out of her door jam and slammed the door in his face. Flipping the lock she leaned against the door. Why was it everyone thought she'd do everything for a favor? Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the door and hoped Kohaku would go away.

She was not a woman you wanted to mess with.

She was Sesshomaru's.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's character which is based of Sesshomaru is named Takeshi.<strong>

**Takeshi- Male; means 'fierce warrior'**

* * *

><p><strong>On a different note:<strong>

**-Because I Love You will be updated by the end of today, I'm working on it but I've been enjoying a lazy day today. I'm not required to be a writer every day of the week, though I enjoy it.**

**-36 Weeks & Counting is coming on Saturday **

**-Along with A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will probably be here with in the week.**

**Other than that I'm working, writing and sleeping.**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	6. Chapter 5

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 5**

"Rin," a smooth baritone voice said.

"_**Eek!**_" she shrieked as she dropped the plate. "What's wrong with the front door!?" she demanded the inu daiyōkai who was sitting in her windowsill.

"Neighbors might see me," he pointed out as he walked into the apartment, she just leaned against the counter trying to slow her heart. In the three years since they had become lovers he had come by her place from time to time and always broke in through her window. God forbid he be normal and use the door, he had to use the window.

"That is true but for a change you might not give me a heart attack for breaking my window," she looked at it. "Again," oh boy was the super going to be pissed! He hated fixing her window, and he often wondered how it was broken.

"How long until you leave for the ball," Sesshomaru asked as he arms slid around her and he looked down at her.

"Three hours? Why?" Rin asked.

"That's enough time," he declared as he bent down and kissed her thoroughly. Rin just melted, she had no resistance where Sesshomaru was concerned. Still she'd have to try to get ready, in a few hours she decided as she kissed him back and let her arms come around his neck.

"You're not helping!" Rin groaned as he again attempted to undo the zipper for the dress.

"Hn," was his answer as his lips attacked her neck. True she had managed to get ready, and Kohaku would be here any second to take her to the ball but with Sesshomaru here it was one step forward three or four steps back. True she had the dress on but he'd peeled her out of it four times already.

"Shit! That's Kohaku!" Rin groaned at the knock on her door, she felt Sesshomaru glaring at the door. Rin immediately turned around, yanked open the closet and shoved her naked inu daiyōkai lover into the closet.

"Stay!" she hissed. "Just a minute!" Rin shouted to the door as she grabbed her heels, re-zipped the black dress then dragged all her hair into a quick messy bun. Glancing in the mirror she grimaced at her face, she needed to fix her make up or Kagome just might slather it on. Running to the bathroom she gunked up her face as quickly as she could and to the best of her ability. Sliding in front of the closet she peeked in, Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Stay," she informed him as she shut the closet again the ran to the door. Yanking it open she looked up at Kohaku.

"Hey, ready to go!? Let's go," Rin huffed out as she ignored the offered flowers to drag Kohaku away before her inu daiyōkai lover lost his temper and came tearing out of her apartment to rip Kohaku to shreds since she knew he wasn't pleased about sharing her. Not that Rin was thrilled about this either but she wasn't going to tell her sister she was seeing Sesshomaru when he wanted their relationship a secret.

Driving with Kohaku to the ball was anything but fun, all he did was talk. And he only talked about himself! Talk about boring, Rin was suddenly wishing she hadn't promised all those favors to Sesshomaru so he didn't kill Kohaku. If he killed Kohaku he'd put Rin out of her misery because this sucked! Was there a topic that wasn't about him that he could talk about? She was tempted to ask but restrained as she lost herself in her head and thought of Takeshi and his perdicament rather than her horrendous 'date' with Kohaku.

Making it to the ball Rin restrained herself from tracking Kagome down and strangling her. Sesshomaru was in on the favors she'd be collecting for this 'date' and she would let him help her create the perfect revenge plan. That was one of Sesshomaru's specialties.

"Hello Rin," Izayoi greeted her.

"Hey Izayoi, InuTaisho," Rin smiled at them.

"I heard you're the one responsible for getting Sesshomaru to come to the family ball this year. What's your secret for getting him to do whatever you want?" InuTaisho asked.

"Nothing, Sesshomaru does whatever he pleases, I just begged him not to kill me when I mentioned the ball, but he seemed interested in coming this year," Rin lied. Sesshomaru hadn't been interested in coming at all but she was now going to do a favor for him. She wasn't certain she was going to like repaying the favor it had cost to get him to come but she'd repay it all the same. So long as it did not involve something kinky she was all for repaying the favor.

"Ah, speak of the devil, he's here now," InuTaisho grumbled. Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes at InuTaisho since he was being childish and it would possibly give away hers' and Sesshomaru's realationship.

"Be nice, you wanted him to come and you had asked Inuyasha to ask him to come," Izayoi pointed out to her mate as they walked off. Rin smiled at the sight of them, they really were like an old married couple at times.

The night was horrendous, at least for Rin it was. Kohaku had slung his arm around her shoulders, she had to evade him. Kagome and Inuyasha started having an intense make out session which she was certain had led to sex in the bathroom (Rin was relatively certain she had walked into the bathroom when they were having sex in a stall since Kagome screamed Inuyasha's name). Sango had lost a contact in Miroku's drink which had led to a different disastor when Sango tackled him. Kohaku grabbed her ass, she decked him in the nose before Sesshomaru could come rushing to kill the idiot. InuTaisho was drunk when he gave his speech, Izayoi just seemed to take this in stride. And when it was finally over Kohaku was driving her home.

"So, that was fun, aside from you punching me," Kohaku commented, Rin didn't bother to say her punching him had save his life. "Wanna do it again?"

"No, I don't. We're better off as friends Kohaku, I don't want a relationship right now," Rin informed him. He leaned in.

"Come on Rin, I'm not so bad," he whispered huskily. She just rolled her eyes as she opened her apartment door and slammed it in his face.

"You've been very bad Rin," she looked at the pitch black apartment and her eyes zeroed in on a set of glowing red eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked with a slight smile. She couldn't see him but she knew damn well he could see her as she unzipped the dress and stood there in nothing but her heels and lacy black panties.

He had no answer as he lunged for her, she was pinned against the door with her arms over her head as his mouth crashed onto hers'. Rin groaned.

"I wanted to kill that boy for grabbing you," he growled out against his mouth.

"I know, but I'm still yours," she promised. He growled as his hands wandered over her. He took her against the door, she was panting minutes later when he carried her to her bed. He was quick to dispose of her heels and what was left of her panties.

"I'm yours," she promised him again as he kissed her fervently. It was going to be a long night, she thought as her body arched into his touch again.

* * *

><p><strong>So I didn't focus to much on the ball because it's not important! Aspects of it are important though for later... <strong>

**Now for the important updates:**

**-36 Weeks & Counting's 2 chapters are coming in tomorrow.**

**-A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha will also be here tomorrow; preferably all at the same time as 36 Weeks & Counting.**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will be coming soon, some time this weekend hopefully so long as I don't have work.**

**-Because I Love You will hopefully be finished next week, possibly the week after next but I'm working on it.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	7. Chapter 6

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 6**

"So?" Kagome asked as she sashayed up to Rin at their café.

"So what?" Rin asked as she picked up her order of hot coco since she hate coffee. Loved the smell, hated the coffee.

"How'd the date go? From what I saw it was going well!" Kagome mused.

"How about you and I don't go there since I'm liable to murder you for that stupid date. That was so not worth any favor I could collect at a later date in time!" Rin angrily informed Kagome. The favor she had to repay Sesshomaru so made that one not even worth it. Damn artist! But she completely understood him and his 'inspiration'.

"Rin, it couldn't have been that bad," Kagome whined.

"It was worse, and I'm never going on another date you arrange for me," Rin warned her sister as she sipped the coco. Damn that was good.

"I could've made you gone out with Sesshomaru," Kagome pointed out. Rin gave her sister a baleful glare.

"I'd have rather done that, at least Sesshomaru doesn't talk about himself!" Rin declared, in truth she'd have rather have gone out with Sesshomaru since he was so much more fun to be around. Strange as that seemed. Being around and with Sesshomaru, no matter what they were doing, was a genuine blast! They had done it all, aside from go out, and she enjoyed every moment with him. She had simply sat on his couch and typed away while he was lounging beside her sketching, or they could be watching a movie or TV, or they could simply be hanging out doing nothing. The great thing was it was their retreat and the world didn't know about it. She loved that, and it was because she loved it that she wasn't telling Kagome about it. Kagome would do what she did best and mess it up because she loved being in the center things.

"He doesn't talk at all," Kagome pointed out as they walked down the street.

"That's not the point Kagome," Rin sighed. The point of the matter was dating Kohaku; even without the unknown Sesshomaru aspect of her life; was a bad idea. Adding in the unknown Sesshomaru aspect of her life it was dangerous, mostly for Kohaku since Sesshomaru would never hurt her. He'd never hurt her in anyway because he couldn't. She didn't doubt if she was anyone else he'd just squash 'em like a bug but she was Rin and to him that meant something. Rin didn't know what it meant to him but it meant something special to him since he strove not to hurt her.

"Come on Rin, one asshole should not equal celibacy for all of eternity," Kagome informed her firmly.

"Really, this from the woman who had sex in the bathroom stall at the Taisho Family Ball," Rin asked skeptically, besides; with Sesshomaru in her life celibacy was nonexistent.

"You know about that!?" Kagome gaped at her.

"Worse, I walked in and heard it," Rin informed her rapidly paling sister.

"Rin!" Kagome shrieked.

"Don't 'Rin' me when you chose to have sex in a public bathroom!" Rin snapped back as she and Kagome walked through the park. Kagome merely opened and shut her mouth stupidly as they walked, Rin smirked into the coco since she had finally one-upped her sister. About damn time! She thought gleefully as they walked on, Kagome was always the sister with an edge on everyone and now Rin had the edge.

"What's it going to cost me so you never mention it again?" Kagome finally asked.

"You, butting out, way out, like out of the universe out, of my love life. It's pretty decent being quiet at the moment and I'd like to keep it that way." Rin said seriously.

"But you can't stay alone for forever!" Kagome groaned out.

"I'm not alone, I have Takeshi," Rin pointed out. Both in reality and in fantasy not that she mentioned that to Kagome.

"Your imaginary friends do not count as friends Rin," Kagome said seriously.

"Sure they do, especially when they're not so imaginary," Rin pointed out.

"But you and Kohaku would be so cute together!" Kagome whined again.

"I guess you want the recording going to all your friends," Rin lied.

"There's a recording!?"

"Yep," in her nightmares.

"Damn it, fine I'll but out for now." Kagome grumbled.

"Thanks," Rin said happily. Her love life, though not to the public, was very active. Sesshomaru did a good job of loving her, and caring about her. Relaxing nights in were more her style, and his, than big nights on the town. So long as there was a good movie on they could just lounge on the couch, they could relax and unwind with lazy sex; which Sesshomaru was really good at; and they could work. Him with his painting while she wrote away. It was the nice 'easy' life if you asked her and it was a good life. She and Sesshomaru had a mutual understanding of one another and the other's priorities which was why this worked so well. That and they were so busy they didn't have time for actual love lives, this simplified their lives and the arrangement was mutually beneficial to the other.

"I just hate seeing you alone," Kagome said seriously, Rin peeked at her sister.

"I'm not alone, I'm got you, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, Ayame, and I'll even count Miroku because he and Sango are together again," Rin pointed out with a smile. She also had Sesshomaru but she wasn't telling Kagome that. Having Sesshomaru really did help her sanity since he understood the creative temperament.

"I guess, but are you sure you're happy?"

"Undoubtably," Rin assured her sister as they parted ways. Rin walked to Sesshomaru's mostly because of that damn favor she was repaying and partially because she wanted to see him again. She was weak where he was concerned, she loved seeing him. She really loved being with him. Walking up the stairs she walked right to his apartment, right in and heard him working. Stripping again she let her clothes lay where they dropped then picked up the very expensive red stiletto heels from hell he had gotten for the favor. Pulled on the garters, the lingerie, mused her hair then pulled on the mask he always used to obscure his face. She walked out in front of him in the black lacy, practically nothing outfit with the red heels and smiled.

"Rin," he lunged at her, she laughed as they toppled onto the bed. His lips sealed her and she decided some favors weren't so bad as she clung to him.

She was never alone with him.

And it was all because of favors.

Rin groaned as his lips traveled down her body. Some favors weren't so bad, they were rewarded in the most unexpected ways.

* * *

><p><strong>So today, after I get some sleep and real food, is to write:<br>**

**-Chapter 10 of one of my other things unless my computer (who's name is George at the moment) & I should wage war, which is possible sinc George and I are having...a difference of opinion. Apparently George thinks machines should have attitude. I DON'T THINK SO! This isn't the Terminator or something! Evil computer...**

**-36 Weeks & Counting's 2 chapters though if I'm to be waging war it might possibly be tomorrow, sorry.**

**-A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha will hopefully be here, though it too may possibly be tomorrow, again sorry.**

**-Maybe another chapter of this or not, depends on how I'm feeling.**

**-Because I Love You will probably be updated Monday, possibly Tuesday depending on my war.**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will be up sometime this weekend, I'm determined.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	8. Chapter 7

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 7**

Rin was sitting there just typing, wearing Sesshomaru's shirt and enjoying the peace since he was sound asleep when she left him. Now she was in the world where Takeshi was the hero and he was saving the heroine Nanami.

"Eat," she fell over the arm of the couch.

"Would it kill you to just once make noise when you walk around or something!?" Rin demanded as she pulled herself up on the arm of the couch to glare at her lover.

"You make too much noise," he countered.

"Ugh! You and your demon ears," Rin grumbled as she hit save and sat on the couch to take his offered sandwich. At least, for an inuyōkai who didn't eat anything, he sute was a hell of a sandwich maker.

"How was it going?" he asked as he pulled her legs onto his lap so he held her again.

"You were just about to save Nanami," Rin informed him.

"Hn," she grinned at his answer as he examined her legs.

"She's about to be devoured by a dragon," Rin informed him, he lifted his brow at her. She laughed, despite his lacking repartee, she knew he had read every single one of her books where he had starred in since he was the only one of two who knew he was the hero of her fantasies.

"Hn," he replied as he pulled the empty plate from her.

"You're demanding," she informed him.

"You never left," he countered as settled between her legs, she smiled at him. His hands snaked down her thighs.

"You're right I never left," she mused as she pulled his head down for a serious kiss. Gods above was this a great way to start the morning. It was hours later, after a shower, some serious inspiration art on Sesshomaru's part while she got to type away. So long as she did not move from the arm of the couch. Not that she wanted to. But once she was dress she kissed him lightly on the lips then walked out of the apartment with her laptop. It was a nice walk as she walked to her apartment and enjoyed thinking up more scenes for her most recent books.

"So where were you?" Rin looked up at Kagome as she walked to her door.

"I was out," Rin answered smoothly as she and Kagome walked into the apartment.

"Yeah but where, I couldn't get a hold of you last night!" Kagome sounded panicked now.

"I had turned off my phone and was typing away most the night at the motel." What scared her was how smoothly she could lie about her weekends or nights with Sesshomaru.

"Oh, next time just tell me you're leaving, I have a big problem." Kagome informed her as they sat on Rin's couch.

"So what's the problem?" Rin asked as she propped her feet onto the coffee table.

"I'm pregnant," Kagome muttered as she bit her thumb. Rin was stunned into silence.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"No, but the ball was four week ago and I've missed my period." Rin nodded slowly as she sat there trying to wrap her head around the idea of Kagome being pregnant. Kagome was the proper daughter, even when their parents had been alive Kagome had been miss goodie two shoes.

"Did you use protection?" Rin asked seriously.

"No, but it was one time," Kagome whimpered out. Rin held Kagome's hand.

"Let's go to the clinic and confirm this." Leaving her bag where she had let it fall she grabbed her wallet then took Kagome's hand as they left her apartment. The walk to the clinic was in silence, Rin trying to wrap her head around this and Kagome was quiet in what Rin figured was fear of the now unknown future. It was when they were sitting alone in the waiting room that Kagome spoke for the first time.

"I'm scared Rin," Kagome admitted.

"It's a scary possibility," Rin agreed; and the reason she and Sesshomaru were careful with their protection and her birth control.

"I'm scared about telling Inuyasha, what if he dumps me?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Not likely, Inuyasha adores you," Rin promised. And she'd neuter Inuyasha if he thought of walking out on her pregnant sister, she'd even enlist the help of Sesshomaru if need be but Inuyasha would not be leaving Kagome because he didn't want to be a dad.

"But what if he does?"

"I'll go kick his ass," Rin promised and Kagome weakly smiled at her.

"Thanks Rin, you won't leave me over this will you?" Kagome asked nervously, Rin blinked at her sister.

"Don't ask that, of course I'm staying around. You're stuck with me! You have been since we were conceived." Rin was happy to admit to her fraternal twin that they were stuck together for all eternity.

"Thanks Rin."

"Of course," Rin promised as they held each other's hands. Rin sensed her twin's anxiousness as they sat there in silence.

The hour ticked by slowly as they waited for the results, personally Rin was thinking that maybe they shouldn't just done one of the at home pregnancy tests. At least once they had the results they were walking home, granted in stunned silence, they supported each other upright as they walked to Rin's apartment.

"What am I going to do Rin?" Kagome whispered once Rin had set her on the couch.

"You're going to do what you have to do and you're going to have my support no matter what you decided to do," Rin promised as she got Kagome a glass of orange juice.

"But what about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shakily as she took a sip of the orange juice.

"We'll handle him. He's inuyōkai, even if he's only hanyou, he'll know either way. And you can't exactly hide it for all eternity

"But what if he doesn't want it?"

"Then I'll kick his ass, I did it high school and I'll do it again," Rin promised Kagome who just sipped her juice in silence as they were figuring out what the next step was. Oh boy…

Perhaps she could call in another favor from Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>A few tips for when you wage war with your computer...<strong>

**-Don't threaten it with a baseball bat because it just shuts down with an evil blank screen and eats all programs you were working on. Damn George (my computer)...  
><strong>

**Now for** **the** **updates:**

**-36 Weeks & Counting along with A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha will be updated later today**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will be updated soon, probably later today or Monday**

**-Because I Love You is still going to be updated either Monday or Tuesday**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	9. Chapter 8

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 8**

Once she had Kagome sound asleep on the couch Rin left a note for her sister, a smooth lie about needing to go talk with her editor. Tiptoeing out of her apartment at five in the morning she made her way to the only place she could go to with a problem liked this.

Sesshomaru's.

Though he'd probably be sleeping or painting at this hour, she looked at the pink sky for the coming morning and wondered how she was going to tell Sesshomaru. True she was not the pregnant one but she told Sesshomaru everything, and she meant everything! In many ways she was closer to Sesshomaru than she was to Inuyasha. With Inuyasha they may be best friends but in the past five years the person she ran to with problems was not Inuyasha it was Sesshomaru. Mostly because running to your sister's boyfriend for advice, even if he was your best friend, was weird. Rin found herself, so very often even if it wasn't her problem she was having a problem with, running for Sesshomaru. He'd have the answers.

He always did.

Pulling out the key to Sesshomaru's place she walked in, dropped her bag on his couch and went straight to his kitchen. Pulling out a Dr. Pepper, which he kept around for her as her caffine intake because she hated coffee, opened the bottle took that first sip before deciding to hunt up Sesshomaru. Walking up to his studio she peeked to see if he was sleeping on that giant bed of his or painting. It was the later, thankfully. If it was the first there was a good chance she couldn't ended up having sex with him. Leaning on the doorframe she watched her lover paint.

"Rin," he greeted without stopping his painting.

"So I have a slight pregnancy problem," Rin started, for the first time ever she saw Sesshomaru drop his paint brush.

"You're not…?" he looked speechless, as he looked at her. Rin would've laughed if she hadn't had that nightmare last night. Though she had to admit it was entertaining to see the man who didn't say much of anything and who always had an answer when she talked to him.

"NOT ME!" Rin choked out only to see relief in his cold amber eyes. "I swear it's not me, my period happened last week as you know!" she defended herself as she propped herself on the doorframe.

"Then what pregnancy problem?" he demanded coldly as he stalked over to loom over her. She tilted her head back to look at him.

"Your brother knocked up my sister," Rin informed him, he inhaled sharply. Then she was being hugged, she clung to him as she admitted she was terrified of how Inuyasha would react to this news. She wasn't even the pregnant one and she was terrified of telling Inuyasha or InuTaisho, they were volatile emotional creatures who's reactions would be…unpredictable.

"Does Inuyasha know?" he asked.

"Not yet, but being an inuyōkai, even if he's only a half inuyōkai he'll smell it eventually," Rin mumbled into Sesshomaru's chest. "I'm scared Sesshomaru, I'm terrified, I'm not even the pregnant one and I'm scared," she admitted. He said nothing as he held her, he kissed the top of her head as she clung to him.

For the first time she admitted she was scared of the future, but she'd be there to support Kagome. Rin just held onto her anchor. Closing her eyes she just let him hold her. For five years Sesshomaru had been her anchor, he had been her first call when her book was bought, he had been her first real lover, he had been her first in so many ways. And after Inuyasha and Kagome had gone steady she had been left adrift, Sesshomaru became her anchor in all that.

"We're not sure how to tell Inuyasha," Rin admitted as he carried her to the giant bed. He held her as they both fell onto the bed.

"How are we to tell him? I mean Inuyasha and she have never talked about starting a family. They hadn't discussed the future, they graduated two years ago! They've just gotten started, and they haven't discussed their futures," Rin explained as she lay on Sesshomaru's chest with his arms around her.

"Public place," he answered, she looked at his amber eyes.

"Alright," she said then looked over her shoulder in the direction of the ringing phone. "That's probably Kagome," she informed him as she sat up to go get the phone. Answering it she assured Kagome she'd be home soon as Sesshomaru held her.

After assuring her sister she'd be home soon she hung up the phone and leaned on him. Why was this so hard when she wasn't even the pregnant one? Sesshomaru said nothing as he held her.

"Why is it you're the one with all the answers and you don't even talk all that much?" Rin asked as she leaned against him.

"Hn," was his answer which had her smiling weakly. To only be twenty four and to be dealing with all of this was terrifying, at least it was to her. But she'd support her sister no matter what happened.

"You're irritating," she mused sadly.

"I'll be there for you," he informed her, which had her smiling.

"Grumpily? Or happily?"

"Hn," was his answer which had her bursting into fits of laughter. At least she knew he'd be there for her, that was good news for her. Though she doubted he'd let Kagome know he was there for them. He wasn't exactly the openly supportive type, Sesshomaru liked living in the shadows.

"I gotta go talk to Kagome about how we're going to tell Inuyasha," Rin informed him as she pulled away from him to return to her sister. Sesshomaru let her go, she stopped at the front door. She just wanted to hear it once more.

"You'll be there for us, right?" Rin asked.

"Yes," he answered. She smiled as she walked out of the apartment. Knowing Sesshomaru would be there for them was more than enough reassurance for her. Walking home she tried to think of a strataegy for this matter and bringing it up with Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty...<strong>

**Due to my current war here's the possible updates for the week:**

**-You might get a chapter of 36 Weeks & Counting tonight, I'm working on it.**

**-A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha will be coming in the next couple of days.**

**-Because I Love You will be updated, probably, Tuesday; I'm aiming for Tuesday.**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will be updated sometime this week depending on my war.**

**Sorry about that but at the moment there are external factors messing with my writing; all of my writings! I'm getting really mad about that, I have other things I want to and have to work on!**

**Anyway, that's my little rant.**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	10. Chapter 9

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 9**

When Rin thought about this she was trying to figure out how to approach the subject with him. Sitting in the café with Kagome they waited for him, Rin didn't know how they were going to announce this but it would need to be announced or else he'd flip out. As much of a fool as he could be at times he wasn't exactly an idiot, no matter what she wished for. Damn inuyōkai…even if he was only a half breed.

"Can we make a run for it?" Kagome pleaded.

"No," Sesshomaru said coldly. After talking this over with Kagome they had thought to get back up and though they weren't 'friends' with Sesshomaru they had asked him since asking InuTaisho might not be the best of ideas. At least they knew Sesshomaru wouldn't let his emotions run him and destroy said diner. Rin was sitting across from Sesshomaru while Kagome sat on the inside of the booth.

"But what if he freaks out?"

"That's why we have Sesshomaru," Rin reminded Kagome. She glared at Sesshomaru since getting him to do this had cost her three paintings, four sketches, and on sculpture before he agreed to help her in this matter. Now she was modeling for eight pieces of his, this was only to be added onto the other twenty or so she had already owed him. The cost of doing business with Sesshomaru…at this rate she'd be in debt to him until she was seventy.

"Hn."

"That's not reassuring, Rin," Kagome informed her, both Rin and Sesshomaru glared at Kagome.

"You're not backing out of this and you asked for a Taisho to be here with us when you told Inuyasha! I'm not dealing with two unpredictable inuyōkai when I can bargain with Sesshomaru, I know he's not about to lose it! And you have no idea what it cost me get him to do this so you had better not back out or I'll kill you!" Rin snapped at her sister as she took a sip of the hot coco she had ordered. Sesshomaru lifted one of his brows at her in their silent language and she glared in retaliation at him. This was a hell of a day and it hadn't even started.

"Hey Kagome! Hey Rin!" both girls turned to look at a happy Inuyasha, Rin felt internally relieved he was in a good mood.

"Inuyasha," Rin greeted, Kagome managed a weak smile.

"What's he doing here?" Inuyasha's good mood evaporated now, Rin just heaved a sigh.

"I was asked here," Sesshomaru said with his cold dignity as he got out of the booth.

"Sit down Inuyasha we need to talk and Sesshomaru's here so you don't do something stupid and don't start balking because you have no idea what it cost to get him here," Rin growled out. True Inuyasha and Kagome were thinking of money, because they both thought Sesshomaru so shallow as to want money for this. But they didn't know about the favor system in play.

"You paid the bastard to be here?" Inuyasha as he sat down then scowled at Sesshomaru.

"In a manner of speaking," Rin grumbled to receive a glare from Sesshomaru which should've incinerated her where she sat, Rin glared back at him.

"So why'd you need him here?" Inuyasha jerked his head at Sesshomaru who said nothing as he sat there looking indifferent and slightly bored.

"Because Kagome and you need to talk, I'm here for moral support for Kagome and to kick your ass if you're an ass about this. Sesshomaru's here so you don't destroy the diner," Rin informed her friend as she picked up the menu. "You two talk, I'm starved and ordering breakfast."

She ordered the pancakes while Sesshomaru's mokomoko touched her legs under the table as if trying to reassure her. Despite how she was acting to him she was immensely grateful he was here at the moment. Inuyasha was…unpredictable most of the time.

"I'm pregnant," Kagome said it firmly and grabbed Rin's hand for support when she said it. Rin glanced at her best friend's muted, stunned, expression as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked, Rin, Kagome, and Sesshomaru all prepared for different reactions.

"Yes," Kagome said cautiously.

"That's great Kagome!" Inuyasha smiled broadly which had Rin and Kagome blinking in shock then looking at one another. What the hell was this!? "What? You two didn't think…oh, you did. So that's why…" he looked at his brother who was sitting there indifferently to this matter.

"Wait a second! You told this asshole before you told me!?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Nope," Rin and Kagome promised Inuyasha. Though Kagome didn't know that Rin had informed Sesshomaru she was pregnant. Sesshomaru had just about frozen when Rin had announced it since she knew he had thought it was her announcing she was pregnant and not Kagome.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked skeptically as he glared at his brother. Rin just rolled her eyes.

"We asked him to be here in case you went crazy and decided to destroy the who diner," Rin informed her friend who then burst into laughter. She just took that as his forgiveness then got out of the booth so Inuyasha and Kagome could go home.

"Sesshomaru watch Rin, we'll be back for her," Inuyasha informed his brother.

"I'm not babysitting a human," Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the diner, she smirked for she knew he had plans for the moment she walked into his apartment. Inuyasha and Kagome glared at his retreating form but waved her friends off as her chocolate chip pancakes came for breakfast. She didn't need Sesshomaru now, she had chocolate chip pancakes which were so much better than Sesshomaru. At this moment.

Rin ate up, test Kagome she was going to a motel to write. Though she was relatively certain Inuyasha and Kagome were having sex in her apartment; again; because they were celebrating. Picking up her bag, which she had brought with her she paid, left a tip then walked to Sesshomaru's. She unlocked Sesshomaru's front door, had just walked in and shut it behind her when she was pinned to the door by him and his mouth was on her stealing her breath. Rin clung to him as she let her bag fall to the floor and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Inuyasha's an imibicil," Sesshomaru informed her, she giggled.

"I'm not arguing, thanks for coming," Rin murmured to him as he lifted her up and carried her to his bed. She didn't argue with him as he came down on her. To her this was perfect.

He was perfect.

She loved him, she smiled at him when he looked down at her. Rin was stunned at realizing she loved him but she found it unconditional and unwavering. Not that he'd love her in return, but she loved him. She had figured that out when he had said he'd be there for her and her sister. How could she not love him when he had promised to be there?

Sesshomaru's mouth came crashing down on hers' as his hands streaked over her body.

She'd never tell him she loved him, she decided as his hands discarded her of her clothes. But she'd love him in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I've got, I updated 36 Weeks &amp; Counting last night so you have that and it has a list of all my updates to come at the end of it.<br>**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	11. Chapter 10

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 10**

So she had figured out she loved him, Rin sat there staring at her computer with an atrocious writers block. The problem was now that she loved him what was she to do? True loving him wouldn't be like a switch she could flick on or off. If it was she wouldn't be so damn stuck at the moment. Sighing for the umpteenth time she flopped back on her couch to stare at the ceiling.

This all started because she owed Sesshomaru a favor so she could possibly live to her twentieth birthday and it had blown up into this. How? At what point had she fallen in love with him? Rin thought back on the matter and had nothing. She had no idea when she went and fell in love with Sesshomaru. This just scared her. For Inuyasha and Kagome they had both claimed it to be love at first sight, which wasn't all that farfetched of an idea except they had worked on hating one another through middle school, given each other the run around in high school, and then finally started dating in college.

Rin hadn't ever met Inuyasha's brother until that unfortunate incident. Sesshomaru had been graduating college and moving onto his art career when she had only been sixteen. Rin hadn't grown up with him, she hadn't met him, and aside from Inuyasha's complaining of an older sibling she hadn't even known about Sesshomaru. So when she had met the ever elusive Sesshomaru she had been shocked and furious and embarrassed and really desperate to stay alive. Rin sighed again as she stared at her ceiling, so when had she fallen in love with him? She couldn't figure that one out. There was really nothing for her to love, he was rude, quiet, infuriatingly right, superior, self-centered, annoying, temperamental, controlling, and perfect. But he was also kind, caring, sincere, and her best friend in every way.

Funny, now that she actually thought about it Sesshomaru had been her best friend since she had been nineteen. Even if he was a human hater he liked her, he tolerated her, she was the only model he wouldn't share, and he was her everything at times. Her support, friend, lover, retreat, sanctuary, home, caretaker, employer, and inspiration. Granted she claimed Inuyasha to be her best friend but when she thought about it Sesshomaru was. He was the one she called drunk for a ride, he was the one she went to when her world was overwhelming her, he was the first one she called when her book was published, and he was the one she called when she was in trouble. It was no longer Inuyasha. Rin hadn't called Inuyasha for help for about five years, she always called for Sesshomaru.

But aside from being her best friend he was her lover. Her first and so far only lover, she had given herself to him that one night and life had never been the same after it. But he was the one who had started it, but he had left the choice to her on if they finished. She had decided to take him on as a lover, granted the next morning he had rules for tfheir relationship but that was to be expected, she hadn't been mad nor had she minded. His rules weren't demanding, they were the opposite, they were easy to follow in her mind. Aside from that 'date' with Kohaku she had never broken a single rule of Sesshomaru's.

Rin groaned at the knock on her door, it wasn't Sesshomaru since he just used the window.

Getting to her feet she stalked over to her door, if it was Kagome with tears she was murdering Inuyasha. With that in mind she used the peephole in her apartment door only to groan again. There was a God, and He hated her. Sighing she flipped the chain in place the cracked the door open to glare at Kohaku.

"What do you want?" Rin grumbled.

"Come on, just give me a chance Rin." Kohaku pleaded, it didn't take a genious to know he was talking about a date since he had flowers; her favorites too, in his hands. Rin stared at the tropical hibiscuses and wondered where he had gotten them or how he had known they were her favorite.

"I can't," she sighed as she leaned against the door.

"Please Rin, just one date, a real date. I'll be a total gentleman and you can judge for yourself if you want to date me or not," Kohaku pleaded. Rin just looked at him.

"I really can't date you, Kohaku, I'm involved with someone else," Rin said carefully.

"Who?"

"I can't say," Rin answered honestly.

"If you can't say then why can't you go on a few dates with a friend?" Kohaku pointed out, Rin just frowned at her friend.

"Because my lover is possessive and not good at sharing, I'm also not the type of woman to two time because a friend of mine wants a few dates." Rin wasn't that suicidal though she wasn't going to say that. Sesshoamru would rip her to pieces if she two timed him and she was certain he'd do worse to the guy she had been with.

"Is this lover of yours real or just your imaginary friend so you don't have to date me?" Kohaku asked, Rin just looked at him.

"Honestly Kohaku, if I didn't have someone I was seeing then I'd go out with you but I'm not a two timer," Rin informed him, he pouted.

"Fine, I'll just have to wait until he's done with you," Kohaku declared. Rin didn't like how that was worded as she shut her door again. So it appeared she was a prize to be won. Rin didn't like that, she didn't like it at all, she leaned against her door wanting to cry at his callousness at wording but didn't as she slumped to the floor.

"He's going to wait a long time," she looked up at Sesshomaru as he approached her then gave him a weak smile.

"With all the favors I owe you it could be forever," Rin chuckled weakly, then squeaked as Sesshomaru scooped her up. His nose brushed her cheek in comfort as he carried her to her bed.

"I also don't like giving up what's mine," he informed her as he placed her on the bed then came atop her. She smiled up at him, how could she not love him?

"I'm yours for as long as you want me," she promised as he kissed her. She couldn't promise him forever when she didn't have it to give but she'd promise him whatever time he wanted from her but she wouldn't give it all to him. Rin wondered if he knew that, if he cared enough to worry about it. He kissed her again as his hands gently peeled her clothes off.

She loved him.

And she'd continue to love him for forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty...<strong>

**So due to an unforeseen work schedule change today I cannot give you everything I promised; sadly. But I'll make it up to you all on Friday!**

**Everything WILL be updated Friday! I promise!**

**Now for the outline of said updates:**

**-Because I Love You will probably be updated tomorrow either way.**

**-36 Weeks & Counting will be updated Friday, I had hoped for today but since my schedule changed I can't do it today. Sorry!**

**-A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha is coming with 36 Weeks & Counting since it's a spin off of that.**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him is likely to be updated Thursday, I'm working on it.**

**Please know I work on these around my other works, and while I enjoy these fanfics they aren't a priority for me. Sorry but they aren't, I still enjoy them though!**

**Sorry about all the new delays in my stories but work is important.**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	12. Chapter 11

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 11**

He stared down at his sleeping lover and wondered just what had made her seem so depressed before Kohaku showed up. It wasn't unusual for him to watch her, it wasn't unusual for him to be near her when she didn't know he was around, and it was not strange for him, anymore, to want to be around her.

The first time he had seen Rin she had been twelve years old, and she had just tackled his idiot brother into the mud. It had panicked him how drawn to the girl he was so he had retreated, hid, and avoided the girl like the plague because he refused to be like InuTaisho. It hadn't been until that fateful day five years ago when a the clumsy girl he had been trying to avoid his whole life came barreling into his studio with a smile and a look he often associated with trouble. True he had loved seeing her but since she had seen him he couldn't let her get away unscathed, not that he really wanted her to go. For years he had been on the fringes of his family estate to catch a rare glimpse of the girl. Then she had been there, nineteen and smiling. He had had her, finally, then he had captured her.

At first he thought a painting would quench his desires for the girl, she was truly beautiful and magnificent. Not that she was extraordinary in the looks department, Rin was pretty ordinary actually. Large, very expressive brown eyes, lips which were designed for two things, smiling and kissing; a nose, and pleasant features. Her body was small, not petite or frail just small, her curves were there, she had a nice set of hips he loved watching, small breasts, and average size. She was quite a plain little creature, but where she was extraordinary was in something most woman couldn't get if they tried and Rin was oblivious to it.

Her confidence.

True Rin walked around in a daze most of the time because she lived in her own world, but it was the how of her walk. So confident, happy, expressive and entertaining. She managed to be graceful, perky, clumsy and slightly swagger-ish that it was truly enchanting to watch her.

Becoming her lover had never been in his plans, not that he hadn't hoped to achieve this. He had wanted the girl for years, and that had only been with rare glimpses of her. Then he had started using her for his model; she had the perfect air around her to be alluring both in reality and in paintings. But she had intrigued him, few could really interest him but she had, she had started creating a world for characters, building it and drawing him in. It had fascinated him, soon he was hooked on having her around. But he wouldn't be her lover, because if he caught the girl who had been haunting him for those long nine years he just might keep her. Then he had become her lover, she was his and he was her first which made her irrevocably his.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little human lover of his and wondered just why she was so special. He had wondered it for five years since he had actually; officially; met the elusive Rin who wasn't afraid of bloodying Inuyasha's face up. And for five years he had had no answer, Rin was Rin and she had managed to captivate, intrigue, ensnare and amaze him. She was tougher than what her anyone around her thought, he had seen it. But everyone from Inuyasha to her sister thought her to be some weakling, she wasn't and she was hell on wheels when mad. His fingers played with a strand of her hair, his Rin was a fighter in every sense of the word. He was certain, much to his terror, if someone was to break into her apartment she'd grab a baseball bat or something to fight rather than do the normal human reaction and run, grab the phone, and call the cops. She was a fighter. It was partially why he was drawn to the girl, she'd fight everyone and everything around her if she had to.

So her being sad or frowning was…unusual and uncharacteristic of his Rin. She was supposed to be happy, creative, and unusually confident for a human. But she had been sad, as if figuring something out she didn't want to think about. Then she had been hurt by that careless brute's attitude towards her no. It had taken all of his willpower not to go after Kohaku and rip him to shreds for hurting his Rin. Not that she had said she was hurt but since Rin could not hold a poker face he had known. She was hurting. Sesshomaru pulled her black hair back so he could look at her face, she was still hurting though he wouldn't pry as to why she was hurting.

Rin cracked an eye open to look at him.

"Quit thinking, I can hear you," she grumbled as she hugged his mokomoko tighter and burrowed under again.

"Humans are not telepathic," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"You don't have to be when you can hear gears turning in deep thought," Rin yawned out. He refrained from countering that since she had fallen asleep again. He smirked at her, she was all his. All her wonderful traits and irritating flaws and strange quirks. Something in him loved knowing he was the only one who knew certain things about her, like him being the main hero in her books now. When the character Takeshi had started out the villain it had amused him but now that Takeshi was the hero he was genuinely interested in her stories, and slightly invested too. While he had enjoyed being the villain of her imagination, he loved being her hero.

Sesshomaru kissed her temple as he held her, he didn't want to let go just yet. But he would because Rin deserved happiness in her life. He couldn't give it to her, not with his family or upbringing, he'd only hurt her in the end. And he was not having children, he would not be his father and the best way to avoid that was to not have the pups at all. But he wasn't eager to let Rin go.

Not yet. His hold tightened on his sleeping lover.

He wanted a little longer with Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>There's another chapter, took an hour to write up because I keep getting up to do laundry. =( Normally doesn't take this long.<br>**

**Anyway! The outline for the next couple of days:**

**-Because I Love You will be updated today, someone asked about updating it more frequently and while I'd love to I'm busy with work and my other writing and sleep, I'm trying to keep up on it though. I do love the story, I like where it's going and I'm working on updating it, right after I eat breakfast that is. To be honest though it'll probably be updated tonight after work, not for a lack of trying but because I'm trying.**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will probably be updated tomorrow, I'll aim for tomorrow.**

**-36 Weeks & Counting will be updated Friday, I can't seem to write it up fast enough on days I work, not that I don't try. But like I said, all of my fanfics are worked on around my other writing and work, this is for fun.**

**-A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha is coming with 36 Weeks & Counting, I'm not changing my mind on that.**

**-And Because I Love You will be updated again on Saturday.**

**-I'll continue to update To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor daily mostly because writing a thousand or so words takes about a half an hour for me and it's an easy fun write to relieve some of my boredom.**

**Other than that I have nothing to report.**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	13. Chapter 12

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 12**

He stared at the text and contemplated the quickest way out of this 'family-dinner' for news he already knew. Then he glanced at the human who was sleeping on his couch that he had been sketching and wondered how to get her awake. Rin was out, he was relatively certain that not even a nuclear alarm could wake his Rin. Walking over to the back of the couch he leaned down to look at her, perfect. He could pay her one of her owed favors if she got him out of this dinner, plenty fair. Nudging her he looked at her, she just rolled into the back cushions.

"Rin," he said, she cracked an eye open.

"What do you want?" she mumbled as she yawned out, he remembered she was not the first thing awake sort of woman.

"I will pay you a favor in exchange you get me out of family dinner," he informed her.

"They texted you too!?" Rin blinked at with wide brown eyes, Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Hn," was his answer which had her giggling.

"I was going to plead for a favor with you to get me out of it!" she laughed, "they are calling a family meal to announce Kagome and Inuyasha's pregnancy, what they don't know is they eloped last week."

"Hn?" he blinked at Rin then, she laughed some more, he reached down to play with the buttons of his shirt she was wearing. She was smiling up at him.

"Yeah, last week three days after Kagome announced she was pregnant." He nodded as he played with a strand of her hair. Rin just lay there smiling as he toyed with the buttons of her shirt.

"Hn," he replied again as he traced her jawline, Rin just reached up and tugged a strand of his hair.

"Yeah, I'll get you out of the dinner," she informed him. He came down.

"Thanks," he whispered as he kissed her. She just smiled as she giggled, his finger slid over her small body.

"I do owe you a few favors too," she murmured, he didn't counter it had been paid in full many times over since that would mean letting her go. He wasn't ready to let her go. An hour later he was holding Rin on his chest.

"How do we get out of it?" Rin mumbled, he didn't have an idea. Yet.

"Vacation," he decided, she looked at him.

"What?"

"Vacation, always wanted to paint the Fiji shoreline," he informed her seriously.

"And what's my excuse for leaving?" Rin demanded, his fingers traced her naked spine as he thought it over.

"Research," he decided since she and her 'research' often meant her doing whatever wherever she wanted. Looking at Rin he smirked, his lover was smiling with her mischeivious impish grin. Several artistic images flashed through his mind of Rin in the clear blue water. Yes a trip to Fiji was what he needed and he was taking Rin with him.

"That'll work, I'll just say I'm off to do research for my writing," she decided as she sat astride his hips. Sesshomaru watched her eyes laughing mischeiviously.

"Don't think you'll get off that easy, I have serval paintings I want from you," he informed her as he sat up to kiss her. She just grinned at him as her arms came around his neck.

"I won't mind," she admitted, he kissed her smirking lips. This would be fun.

* * *

><p>Packing for his trip was easy, getting Rin to not pack was harder. The woman was currently trying to sweet talk him into packing everything short of the kitchen sink.<p>

"No," Sesshomaru informed her.

"You're no fun!" she whined as she pouted.

"No," he repeated as he nipped her pouting lip.

"Grr!" she snarled as she stomped back to her closet. He smirked, he had snuck in the night before their trip to make certain she was packed only to come in through the window to find her throwing everything into the suitcase. "And why can't you use the front door like normal people?" Rin demanded as she poked her head out of her closet.

"Someone could see me," he pointed out. Besides, the window was so much more fun to use.

"True," she sighed as she appeared out of her closet holding a few nice sundresses. He made a mental note to buy her a few more, getting her to wear something other than jeans and sweatshirts was a feat he could only achieve when painting. Then she'd wear whatever he wanted. Rin walked on towards the suitcase.

"So this surprise trip are we going together or separately?" she asked as she shoved her clothes into the suitcase.

"Separately, but we're staying together in a private house," he informed her.

"Oooh! Sounds fancy!" she mused as she continue to shove clothes into her suitcase. Sesshomaru came up behind Rin, his arms encircled her. She leaned against him, he leaned down to rest his chin on her head. Something about this impromptu trip felt right for him. It felt right to be going with her, he kissed her temple.

"What's this about?" she asked with a slight smile on her lips as she tilted her head back.

"Hn," was his answer since he didn't want to tell her what he was thinking. Not that he ever really told her what he was thinking but she seemed to know anyway. Rin was strange that way, she seemed to be the only one in his small world who actually knew him. She tried to know him, and it was nerve wracking to him.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to answer a question just once," she giggled as his hands slid under her shirt.

"Hn," he answered as he kissed her neck. Rin just leaned against him.

"This is our first trip together, what's this mean?" she asked.

"Don't know," he admitted to his shock as he held her. Rin looked at him.

"That's a first," she mused, he smirked. She didn't know this really wasn't a first, where Rin was concerned he often had no idea what they were doing. He didn't know what he and Rin were most of the time, all he was certain of was they were lovers. To him this was new and uncharted areas of his life, none of his relationships meant anything to him. Then there was Rin, which was a different matter altogether. Caring about her was the reason to let her go, he cared too much about her to keep her. If he kept her he'd destroy her, and he refused to be his father.

"Not a first," he countered as he kissed her neck.

"Really?" Rin sounded disbelieving as he kissed her jawline. He didn't counter it as he held her, this was right, but it was also wrong. He wouldn't destroy Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's tomorrow's update for To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor, or is it today's update? I'm not certain at this point I'm so tired.<strong>

**Here's the update list for the next couple days:**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will be updated Thursday or today, I'm not sure what it is right now.**

**-36 Weeks & Counting is being updated on Friday.**

**-A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha is being released with 36 Weeks & Counting's two chapters on Friday all at once.**

**-Because I Love You will be updated on Saturday.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**

**Night!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the accidental deletion of this chapter, I found a huge mistake in my writing the morning after I posted it and went to fix it. After having fixed it I went to re-post this and accidentally deleted it, I'm sorry.<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 13**

He shouldn't have been surprised but for some reason he was when she just dropped her bags and walked straight to the kitchen while listening to her iPod. She did this every time she was at his place, but he hadn't thought she'd do it while they were here on vacation. Still, he had just witnessed her do that and now he watched her dance around the kitchen listening to her iPod making her food. His human was the most amusing creature he knew, he felt a smile pull on his lips as he watched her dance, sing, and make a sandwich. His model, his friend, his lover, his human turned around to smile at him as she danced around, he had to admit he liked how her body was moving. She spun around and continued her little dance.

"Dance with me," she giggled as she grabbed his wrist, he didn't mention he didn't dance.

"No," he said coldly as he spun her around and kissed her. He had something a little more fun than dancing in mind at the moment. Her fingers dove into his hair as he pulled out her headsets. "Lets do something else," he growled to her.

"Alright," she giggled as he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his hips. He didn't care where they were so long as she smiled at him and was his. It was a long night after he put Rin on the bed. But near dawn she was sound asleep hugging his mokomoko while she slept and he was staring out the window.

He had been a pup when InuTaisho's and InuKimi's marriage had fallen apart. It hadn't been a pretty picture, it had been a bloody war with him as the casualty in their desires to destroy the other. Then Izayoi had entered the picture, and everything for him had gotten so much worse. He had been ten when InuKimi dropped him off at InuTaisho's house and never came back for him. There he had been ignored, and when he had had attention it had been cruel, InuTaisho made it a point to openly hate him. Something about not wanting him as the heir to his empire. Sesshomaru's childhood had been hell, and when it wasn't hell he was ignored only to watch InuTaisho and Izayoi dote on Inuyasha. The prefect family, but they didn't want him. He was used to being unwanted.

It had been hell. But he had survived, even if he was only groomed to take over a corporate world he didn't want or desire. But no one had cared about what he had wanted or cared about what he desired, his first act of rebellion had been going to art school. What he hadn't expected was himself to be so good at the art which had been his refuge as a pup, it had amazed his teachers and peers. So he had done art, InuTaisho had been livid when he had found out. In fact it was one of the nights he had been working on painting when InuTaisho had staggered to his studio drunk. Enraged his father had taken a swing, Sesshomaru had swung back and they had been in the biggest fight of either of their lives. It was Izayoi who had broken it up because she had come looking for InuTaisho. He had been disowned the next day, not that he really cared. It wasn't as if it really made a giant difference in his life, he had been prepared for being disowned. He had been planning on it so he had had a secret stash of put away money he had invested.

But he had honestly never spoken to his father since that day. True he dealt with Inuyasha and Izayoi from time to time but they seemed to want to deal with him. InuTaisho and he wanted nothing to do with one another again and that was fine with Sesshomaru. Still it scared him to think he had InuKimi and InuTaisho in him, he'd definitely destroy whatever family he had because they both had done a damn good job of destroying their families. He wouldn't have pups ever, he'd never risk not loving a pup because he had enough of his parents in him to know he couldn't love a single creature.

"'Maru, what are you doing up?" Rin yawned as she propped herself up to look at him with sleepy brown eyes.

"Inu Daiyōkai," he reminded her.

"Oh right, you don't really sleep nor do you eat," she mumbled as she stretched, he dodged one of her fists.

"Hn," he did sleep, just not often, and usually when he was sleeping Rin was with him since it was damn near impossible to sleep without her around.

"Talking occasionally won't kill you," Rin informed him as she sat up to rest her chin on his shoulder. Sesshomaru said nothing since there was nothing to say. He wouldn't reveal his sordid past to ruin this thing with Rin.

"Yes, it would," he informed her as he turned to look at her. Talking was dangerous, it was really dangerous for him. His hand touched Rin's linked hands gently as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The sunrise was coming, Rin smiled at him.

"Alright so if you won't talk to me will you at least tell me what you want to paint?" she asked gently, he smirked. Looking at her he decided painting could wait, he had Rin in his bed and naked. Far more interesting things to do with his human were on his mind at the moment. He kissed Rin, she smiled as he turned in her arms.

"Later," he decided as he kissed her. She giggled, he just smirked then, so he'd enjoy his three weeks with uninterrupted Rin time here in Fiji, he liked this idea.

"You're procrastinating," Rin groaned out as his lips traveled down her throat.

"Inspiration," he countered which earned him another giggle from her as she hung onto him. Sesshomaru smirked, he liked being here with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! Sorry about the delays today, I've been lazy watching How I Met Your Mother, Predator, and Kung Fu Panda.<br>**

**Anyway back to the update list:**

**-One Chapter of 36 Weeks & Counting tonight with another chapter tomorrow; I broke it up since the second chapter I was planning on posting isn't what I wanted.**

**-A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha is coming tonight with 36 Weeks & Counting.**

**-Because I Love You is going to be updated tomorrow.**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him is also being updated tomorrow.**

**Now off to finish a few things before updating again.**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	15. Chapter 14

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 14**

"Don't move," he growled at the girl who sighed irritable at him but did as she was told. Sesshomaru hated it when she moved the pose, but she was human and being human did mean that occasionally she moved. He had long ago excepted that as a part of Rin, after all she was the only human he tolerated on a regular basis.

"Do you think your family will get suspicious with us being gone at the same time for the same amount of time?" Rin asked as she lay there on the white sand.

"No," was his answer because he had a plan. He was staying here for another two weeks after he loaded Rin up on her plane. On top of that no one knew where he was, nor did they know he liked Rin. He was keeping it that way.

"You're so confident, wanna let me in on the secret?" Rin mused.

"Don't smile," he warned her as he continued to paint. "And I'm staying two weeks after you leave, mostly to throw them off."

"Oh, and just what are you going to do for those two weeks?" Rin laughed, he blinked at his human. Did she really not know what he was going to do? He would be painting and relaxing and enjoying his time free of his family. And probably missing her; not that he was going to say that to her. Admitting he missed Rin meant admitting he cared about her and that meant there was a possibility she could be used to hurt him. He would not let anyone use her to hurt him, he also would not permit anyone to hurt his Rin because she was attached to him. And his family would hurt her, tear her away from him because he was a monster in their eyes.

"I'm painting," he snapped at her which had her breaking the pose laughing. Now he wasn't painting, he thought irritable until she moved her arm. Then again, there were far more interesting things to do with his human when she was naked than just paint her.

"Of course you are!" she laughed out, he lunged at her, landing atop her he smirked down at her startled brown eyes. Pinning her wrists above her head he looked down at her small form.

"Now I'm not," he warned her as he sliced the bikini bottom away so she was completely bare for him. His mouth landed on hers as she lay there, her body pressed against his and he just about lost his control at the feel of her. She was his, he kissed her neck and contemplated marking it but didn't as he continued with pleasuring his lover and himself.

Sometime later he pulled himself to his feet, lifted Rin up into his arms as he carried her back to the house they were staying at. Setting Rin on the bed he fell next to her so he could pull her into his grasp.

"When you said Fiji for painting I didn't think this is what you had in mind," Rin informed him. He smirked at his human. Of course she hadn't, his Rin had no idea how hard it was for him not to jump her all the time. Since the first painting when she was nineteen he had to actively work on not jumping her all the time, since she had been twenty-one though he didn't work as hard at not jumping her. He still had to work at not always jumping her since he did need to get some work done but he didn't have to avoid it. Sex with Rin was great, and honestly, it was some of the best in his life. He didn't have to worry about hurting Rin or making her hate him, or even her saying no. Rin liked him, and she liked being with him; they didn't even have to have sex or work involved for them to have a good time together.

"So your family, I know you think they won't notice but they aren't exactly stupid or clueless Sesshomaru." He looked at his human, she didn't know this but where he was concerned his family…they could be the center of his universe and still have no fucking clue as to what he was up to.

"We hate each other in public, we're lovers in private, and friends in private. My family only notices the public, they don't come nosing into my private life," he traced Rin's jawline as he informed her of the truth of his family. Where he was concerned they only knew what he wanted them to know. They were clueless about him either way, he sincerely doubted they'd catch onto him and Rin.

"But they love poking around my private life," Rin grumbled, he just smirked.

"Don't worry about it Rin, they're not worth worrying about at the moment," he promised. If they ever did wise up and catch onto him and Rin then he'd worry about it but until then he wouldn't. Getting them to notice anything where he was concerned took effort and it was effort they didn't have.

"'Maru?"

"Hm?" he responded as he played with a strand of her hair.

"Never mind, thanks for the vacation," Rin sighed as she hugged his mokomoko before drifting off to sleep. He just looked down at his human and wondered what she had wanted to say, she was so mysterious at times and this was one of those times. There were a few time in his life where Rin mystified him, it was as if she was hiding something from him and it was something he really wanted to know. Something she wasn't sharing with him was bugging him and it had been bugging him since he had seen her sad that one day when Kohaku came by. He had wished to believe Kohaku had been the one to make her sad but he had seen her sadness before Kohaku had come knocking on her door.

What was Rin hiding from him?

He looked down at his human and saw a small, sleepy smile on her lips as she slept. Deciding to be content at the moment he hugged her tightly to him as she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so there's a second chapter of this coming, I promise but since I was falling asleep last night I didn't update this. Sorry! <strong>

**Anyway lots more of this is coming today, it's not even close to an end. I have a feeling this is going to be a long drabble on my part, I'm enjoying it.  
><strong>

**The update list will come with the next chapter, if that doesn't satisfy you it can also be found in 36 Weeks & Counting, Chapter 15.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	16. Chapter 15

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 15**

Sesshomaru stared down at the annoying human who was typing away with her music blaring while he was trying sketch her. Not that he really needed to see her to draw her. Rin was the only person in his life who he didn't need to think hard on to draw his lover. She was sitting there nodding her head in rhythm to whatever she was listening to, which he liked since he wasn't immune to Rin and what she liked. He growled in irritation at his ringing phone, reaching over the back of the couch he picked up the phone only wishing he could through it at the wall at the number. Snarling he answered the phone as he walked out of the house so Rin and her acoustical accompaniment couldn't be over heard by the demon ears on the other end of the line.

"Have you seen Rin?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why would I have seen your human?" Sesshomaru demanded as he watched her happily type away, no doubt throwing him over a cliff or something. It was then he noticed she had stolen another of his shirts. He smirked as he leaned on the railing to watch his human lover smile as she typed away. How could she be so happy doing nothing more than typing?

"Well you and she vanished around the same time and we don't know where you are and Rin is not answering her cell so we thought to call you to see if by chance you'd see her," Inuyasha explained.

"Haven't seen her," Sesshomaru watched Rin grin broadly as she wrote something for her story.

"Where are you anyway?"

"Away," was his answer as he hung up the phone. He made a mental note to tell Rin to call Inuyasha and Kagome before the end of their trip so they wouldn't panic, not that he really cared but he didn't need the bastard hunting him down to find him with Rin. Sesshomaru walked into the room for Rin's music to change and her to start her wiggling dance as she sat still type away. He leaned behind her to read over her shoulder and to play with a strand of her black hair. He was the only one, to his knowledge, that when he leaned over her shoulder to read what she was writing she didn't slam her computer shut. She looked at him over her shoulder all the while her fingers were typing away and smiled at him as she continued her little wiggle, head bobbing dance.

He often wondered how his Rin did that but never questioned Rin and her abilities. She was the only creature he knew who could be doing three or four things all at once enjoying every moment of all of what she did. It was why he loved using her as his model, she could talk about her stories, her life and everything and hold her pose for him. Her mind was so busy he wondered when she found the time to actually relax, but then he could distract her…

Leaning down he kissed her smiling lips as he pulled out her earplugs.

"I was listening to that," she whined, all the while her fingers were typing away.

"So am I," he mused as he paused her music and kissed her again, she stopped typing to lean back to him. Her fingers came up to touch his jaw, he wanted more.

"What's up?" Rin breathed when he pulled back, he smirked as he touched her cheek. He could never stop enjoying his human. "Hey wanna go out tonight!? We've never gone out before and no one knows us here," Rin grinned with delight.

"Hn," was his answer since he didn't want to say yes but he most certainly didn't want to say no since she looked so happy.

"So that's not a no," Rin asked for clarification, he shrugged as he traced her jawline. Going out with her wasn't a bad idea, he might actually enjoy it but then again…

He had barely handled Kohaku gawking at his Rin so he wasn't certain he could handle a whole place gawking at Rin. True she wasn't an amazing beauty, but Rin had this pull and energy which made people want to be around her, to be with her, to have her attention. He didn't like the idea of sharing her. But she was smiling so damn happily at the thought of going out he knew what his answer was and he hadn't even thought too hard about it. Sadly for him keeping Rin happy and making her happy was something which overrode most of his needs and wants. He liked Rin best when she was happy.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked cautiously, if possible her smile widened.

"How about dancing!? I've always wanted to go dancing with you," Rin informed him, he frowned. He hated dancing.

"We'll do whatever you please, Rin," he promised as he traced her chin. He wanted to kiss her again, but he liked her smile at the moment.

"Really!?"

"Yes," he promised, Kami-sama did he love that smile on her face at the moment and even better was knowing he had put it there.

"People who say you're a stick in the mud don't know you well," Rin informed him, he frowned at her. Then he kissed her. He was never boring where Rin was concerned. She was the one creature on Earth he actively tried to keep happy. She sighed as she melted back against the couch as he kissed her. He wanted more, growling he came down atop her, she smiled at him he stared at her large brown eyes and wondered again what he'd do without her.

Even if he couldn't keep her, even if he had to let her go he could live a millennium content from having just known her. He kissed her lips again as he tangled his fingers into her black hair, her legs wrapped around his hips as her hand gripped his shoulders. He pulled his shirt off of his human as he kissed her neck and continued down. They had time before they left the house…

* * *

><p><strong>You guys really do make me laugh with your reviews and you all brighten some of my bad days. Must admit I love reading your reviews, so thanks for reading my stuff. You all are great and I'm glad you enjoy this so much! Thanks you all.<br>**

**Thought to add that since work sucked today, and reading all your reviews made it all seem alright. Thanks, you all are the best.**

**Now for the update list for the week:**

_**THIS IS ALL TO BE WORKED ON AROUND MY OTHER WRITES! I HAVE A TON OF WRITING TO DO AT THE MOMENT!**_

**-36 Weeks & Counting will be updated Monday with another chapter, possibly two depending on George.  
><strong>

**-Because I Love You will be updated Tuesday; possibly two chapters (I'm hoping for two).**

**-Trying Not to Murder Him will be updated on Wednesday, possibly three chapters but more than likely two chapters.**

**-To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor will continued to be updated daily; it doesn't take a lot of time to write a chapter for that.**

**I thought it a fair break down of my week since I'm also working on my personal stuff, a chapter a day of my stuff and maybe two of everything else. None of my fanfics are hard to write nor are they all that time consuming, I enjoy writing them but I'm working on a lot of other things for my writing. So don't be mad if I'm off a little bit but the other stuff does have priority over these!**

**Anyway, that's the possible outline of my week for you and me.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	17. Chapter 16

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 16**

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's waist as she spun into him with a smile, he smirked down at her as he held her waist. She moved her hips as she danced to the music, he just enjoyed seeing her dance around. He did not enjoy seeing other men enjoy it, but as his human looked up at him with a smile he decided he didn't mind it so much. Rin giggled as she moved her hips and body in rhythm with the music, he enjoyed watching her as she did so, her black hair spilling down her back while it contrasted with her white sundress. It was fun, he decided.

The night passed with him having fun and glaring at the men who came near his dancing Rin. Though he didn't dance with her the entire time he truly enjoyed watching her have fun dancing for him. It was now though when he had her loaded up in the car, with her giggling and slightly drunk that he was rethinking their night out.

"That was fun!" she giggled out as she leaned towards him with a broad smile on her lips.

"Mm-hmm," he agreed reluctantly as he tried not to think too hard about the men who had gawked at his Rin the entire night. She smiled up at him.

"I'd say we should do that more often but you look like you just survived a war," she giggled out. He didn't mention he had survived a war with his internal beast all night, now he had his prize. Rin, slightly tipsy, giggling and from what he was smelling extremely aroused. He loved her thick scent of desire, it thrilled him so much he was focusing on not jumping her here and now, he could crash the car if he did that.

"What are you doing!?" he choked out as Rin untied her dress, the top came undone as it slipped over her body.

"I'm undressing," she said seriously, he could see that.

"Why?" he asked.

"So you don't destroy this dress, I like this dress," she giggled out as if it was the obvious reason, he tried to focus on the road but found it difficult to do when his human was slightly drunk, shimmying out of her dress, and in the passenger's seat smelling like that! He just focused on parking the car in the driveway then. She was sitting there in nothing but lacy, black panties and he snapped.

He had to have her now!

Unbuckling, he dragged his human into the back seat of the car, she laughed, he growled as he sliced her panties off.

"I knew this would happen," she mused as he kissed her then, his hands trailing over her body.

"Hn," was his answer since he had a feeling his Rin had planned this as her fingers tugged at his pants. She had a devilish look in her eye, one he hadn't seen since that first night as he kissed her again. Freed of his clothes, to his lover's delight she wrapped her legs around him.

"I want you," she whispered and he just about broke then as he kissed her hungrily again. She moved her hips slightly and he lost control then.

Minutes later he was laying on top of her trying to catch his breath while she was panting, he listened to her pounding heart and felt slightly smug again knowing he had pleased her. Again. Rin's fingers lightly traced his spine and his old scars. She had never asked about them but he knew she was curious about them, it was in the way she touched them. Rin was so gentle the first time she had touched his scars, as if they'd break open again at her touch. It was something he loved and hated at the same time, he loved her touch, he hated feeling vulnerable from her touch though. Rin's closed eyes didn't open when he propped himself over her.

"Troublesome human," he growled as he nipped her bottom lip. She smirked then.

"Just as I planned," she sighed and he smirked as he kissed her deeply again. Her fingers stilled on his back then dug in as he kissed her.

"I bet," he mused darkly as he pulled away. Rin just smiled at him, he straightened his clothing so he didn't fall on his face by tripping over his pants. Grabbing Rin's dress he shoved it at her, she pulled it on, though he liked it better now that she wasn't wearing panties. He didn't bother to button his shirt as he pulled Rin out of the car, she held his hand as they walked to the beach. The moon was full, the night was bright and for a rare moment of his life he was completely at peace as he walked the shore with Rin. She leaned on him, he saw her smile and he entwined his fingers with hers. This was right, it was where he wanted to be at the moment. Rin just smiled as they looked out at the waves.

"I never thought I'd have you as my lover," Rin admitted as she looked up at him.

"Hn," he answered since it was neutral.

"I'm glad you let me be your lover," she said quietly. He'd have missed it if he wasn't an inu daiyōkai, looking down at Rin he squeezed her hand again. She smiled at him. "Thank you," Rin murmured as she stood up and kissed his neck since she couldn't kiss his lips unless he bent over her.

"Rin," he growled out as he sent them both toppling into the cool sand. Rolling over he pulled her atop him, she smiled down at him.

"You really are the best person I know," Rin informed him, he said nothing as he pulled her down for a kiss. She was the best person he knew, not that he'd say as much since he mostly knew horrible people. Something in him demanded he treat her tenderly as he kissed her, she just melted against him again, he growled as he rolled them over again. Her black hair spilled over the white sand, the moon lit her skin with a silvery glow and her dark eyes were alight with joy as she looked at him. Her fingers were playing with the buttons of his shirt as he dragged up the hem of her dress. His lips never left hers' that night. He couldn't tell her what he felt, but he decided to show her that night. Rin was everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...This story's no where near done so don't panic it's not coming to a close. I hit pause on my other writes when it dawned on me that I hadn't given you guys anything today. Not that I didn't want to but my other works have consumed me! So much fun! But it isn't fair for me to jip you guys because I forgot about my fanfics so I hit pause on my other stuff to post this. I enjoyed whipping it up!<strong>

**Now for the important news update for my fanfics:**

**-Because I Love You, Trying Not to Murder Him, A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha, along with 36 Weeks & Counting will all be updated together either Friday or Saturday. Sorry but I'm having way too much fun with my other stuff at the moment to really hit the pause button; not that I don't want to write this stuff but rather I'm having too much fun at the moment.**

**-To Owe Sesshomaru will continue to be updated daily because it takes about thirty minutes of my time to write up; a thousand words is fun and easy to write up.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Sorry about the delay but I'm having too much fun with my stuff to stop at the moment!**

**I haven't forgotten the other fanfics but they're on hold at the moment. Sorry!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	18. Chapter 17

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 17**

His human had returned to her home while he sat alone on the beach with a beer in hand. It wasn't that he wanted Rin gone but rather he needed her gone for the moment. He needed a minute to think without her around him. When Rin was around him he didn't think.

Being with and around Rin was something he loved, he adored her and he reveled in being around her. But there was a part of him which eyed her with caution. Rin was to be trusted, she was to be cared for and adored but she was to be watched in case she decided to leave him. The moment she looked ready to jump ship, in a manner of speaking he'd dump her and move on. But Rin never looked ready to leave him. Taking a sip of his beer he thought of this morning when she had looked ready to burst into tears as he had loaded her up on the plane. Part of him didn't want her gone, he just wanted to grab her and hide her from the world so she was his to enjoy and love. Another part of him had panicked at the desire to just grab her and run, he couldn't do that to her. Sesshomaru looked at his hands as he sat on the beach.

In the long run he'd ruin her and she hate him.

Everyone grew to hate him eventually. Rin wouldn't be any different in this matter, it was because he destroyed anything he touched. His family, his relationships, his surrounding world, and his life, about the only thing he hadn't destroyed was his art but even that wasn't a guarantee. He sipped his beer again. 'Killing Perfection' was what his name meant and it was so accurate it hurt him at times, but at the same time it was his saving grace. At least his parents had enough sense to know they had sired and created a monster when he was born so he hadn't ended up with a name like Takeshi. Rin was wrong about him on so many levels, he was no hero. Sesshomaru was a villain, he destroyed and poisoned everything he touched. And eventually he'd hurt Rin. He hated himself for knowing that but it was true all the same.

Somehow, some way he'd hurt Rin; and he'd hate himself for hurting her.

She was the first person in his life who had known him, the real him not the one who hated everyone around him. Rin was the first creature in his life who openly cared for him, who smiled at him because she was with him, the first one who had dared to glare back at him. And she was the first one who didn't fear his smiles, or his teasing or him. Irritating as it was to admit he knew Rin had never feared him, not even that first day they had officially met. Sesshomaru didn't think Rin had it in her to fear, or sense danger. If she had any self-preservation instincts she'd have been long gone, like everyone else in his life. Sesshomaru took another sip of his beer as he sat on the beach staring at the waves.

When Rin got the sense to leave him he'd come to a place like this.

The wind, the ocean, the sand, and the overall peace of solitude. After her he'd be gone, he wouldn't give anything to anyone and he wouldn't be around anyone. Perhaps he'd buy a private island or something to ensure his seclusion. Because after Rin was gone he wanted nothing to do with his 'family'. He didn't want to be a son for his father, a thing to pity for his stepmother, a creature to torment for his mother, or a brother to hate for his half-brother, and he sure as hell did not want to be the uncle who was hated because his half-brother hated him. After Rin he wanted to be alone, he wanted peace, he wanted an eternity of solitude. It would do him some good.

Sesshomaru pulled out his phone when it rang and answered it with a smirk.

"So I landed back here, thought you'd love to know I thought up several new senarios for you character, and I had a safe flight." Her voice had a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Hn," was his answer for which he was rewarded with her giggle.

"I'm also wearing that red, silk number underneath that dress you love," she informed him. Now he growled, she laughed on the other end of the line.

"I miss you too," she said seriously, he stopped smirking. How was it she knew when he hadn't said anything? He looked out at the ocean then.

"Anyway, I'm home, I'm safe, and I thought to tell you before I called Kagome and Inuyasha to announce my arrival. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. I miss you," she said then hung up. He stared at his phone then as he got to his feet and walked to the house.

So she missed him, part of him was thrilled as he looked around the rented house and part of him was aching. He wanted her company again, he wanted her around him again, he wanted her. Heaving a heavy breath he looked at the painting he had been working on here, Rin was smiling at him in this image as she lay there wearing nothing but a bikini bottom and a smile. Sesshomaru decided to touch up and finish the painting since he didn't need to see Rin when he always saw her. She was the only creature who's image he could summon at a will, there was no curve or plane of Rin he didn't know. All of her was committed to his memory, every expression, nuance, and quirk which made her so uniquely Rin was something he had committed to his memory.

Looking at the painting he finished it up and decided to hide it in his personal collection. There were a few paintings of Rin; very few; which he did only for himself and his pleasure. Most of them involved her not wearing a mask over her face and she was wearing nothing but a smile. Some of them were just mundane paintings he had done because she was the only thing he could think to paint. And others were because he had started on one thing and ended up with Rin there in the painting. Sesshomaru glanced at his ringing phone but ignored it.

Let the bastard burn in hell.

His father deserved nothing less, Sesshomaru decided as he focused on the painting. He couldn't wait to go home, he'd have Rin again. She'd make everything alright again. Great Kami did he miss Rin, she hadn't even been gone a full day! He glared at his phone as it rang again with his father's number.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so I decided to write this up before my other stuff consumed me again. It can't be helped, I'm just having so much fun with my stuff at the moment! So much fun! Thank God characters aren't real people!<br>**

**Anyway, I'm not updating anything else today, as stated above I'm having way to much fun messing with my characters' lives. Though I'm sure they're not having as much fun as I am...**

**The update list hasn't changed, if you need to look again just look back a chapter it's all there.**

**I'm not ignoring my fanfics, I'm just having too much fun with my other stuff at the moment. But everything will be updated together on either Friday or Saturday depending on my work schedule, but it'll be updated.**

**Now back to my other stuff!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	19. Chapter 18

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 18**

Sesshomaru walked into his studio only to find a trail of clothes. Starting with her shoes, then her socks, he found her jeans, then her sweatshirt, he looked at her shirt, now he picked up her sports bra and wondered just what his human was doing here. He came to the door of his room when he found the killer, those damn red lacy panties waiting for him on the doorknob with a note taped on his door which just about made him laugh.

_Well, if you didn't see the trail of clothes then you're either blind or not Sesshomaru. If you're not Sesshomaru I suggest you do yourself a favor and leave now, he doesn't like strangers… If you're Sesshomaru I don't recommend opening this door, I'm busy._

_-R_

Opening the door he smirked at the sight of his human sitting there with her laptop, caffeine, and in his shirt with an evil smile on her lips as her fingers flew over the keys of the laptop. It felt good to be home, he decided as he walked over to his Rin holding the damn red panties she had left for him. Kissing her breathlessly she stopped writing as she fell back on the bed smiling at him.

"Nice trail," he informed her, she laughed as she lay there under him.

"I thought you'd like it," she mused as he kissed her again.

"But I was serious about the don't open the door, I was busy!" Rin informed him as she sat up to hit save on her work. He smirked at her, she had left the trail and the lacy red lingerie; what did she expect him to do? Ignore her? Not likely, he growled as he pulled her to sit astride his hips. He was pleased when he noted she wore nothing other than his old t-shirt, but she wouldn't be wearing that for long. He hadn't had her for two weeks, he wanted her and he wanted her now but first he wanted answers from his lover as she sat astride his hips.

"Why are you here Rin?" he asked as his hands rested lightly on her thighs, he felt her body heating from the simple touch and he felt his body hardening in anticipation

"Because Kohaku happens to be staking out my apartment, because Kagome and her hormones are driving me to insanity, because I might murder Inuyasha and your family, and because I _really_, _**really**_, _**really**_ missed you," Rin admitted as she bent down to kiss his lips lightly. His hands tangled in her black hair as he turned the kiss into something else, her heat was getting to him.

"Rin," he growled out, she pulled away enough to smile at him then.

"I know you missed me, but you don't have to say it," she whispered which made him smirk as he kissed her again. His hand sliced off his t-shirt from her as he wanted to see his small lover naked. He loved how soft she felt in his hands, he loved the velvety feel of her skin, and he loved the feel of her heat. Her fingers gripped his shirt as if it was her life line as he went to unbutton his pants. Her heat was calling to him.

"Welcome home," she panted, he smirked at her as he grabbed her hips and sat up to kiss her. She screamed with laughter when they rolled off the bed, again. He growled as he landed on top of his lover. A few hours later, and a few new places later she was sprawled under him in his kitchen as they both fought to regain their breath.

"Troublesome human," he breathed in her ear, she smiled at him as he lifted himself up to look down at his human.

"Absolutely," she agreed as she wrapped her legs more securely around his hips so he couldn't walk away from her. Not that he wanted too.

"Are you alright Rin?" he asked as he traced her cheek.

"Yep, even better now that you're home again," she said it so seriously he looked down at her.

"What happened?" he demanded, she looked a little sad then.

"Just everyone wants something of me, I'm tired of it. Kagome and Inuyasha now think I need to get married to be happy, Kohaku thinks we're a perfect match, InuTaisho and Izayoi are thinking to set me up with a date. And everyone thinks I'm lonely. I'm just tired of it," she sighed. He touched her cheek again, she looked at him then smiled. "I came here to escape it all for a while and to greet you when you came home. That and I missed you so much I stole one of your shirts and slept in your bed to get a good night's sleep."

"How long have you been here?" he asked, slightly amused with his human's antics to escape the people who loved and cared about her.

"About a day, I came over last night," Rin informed him. He stared at her then smirked, of course she was welcomed here whenever she pleased but he hadn't heard of her being here alone on her own will, true she'd come for a few hours when he was gone but actually staying… Rin had never done that before.

"You're fine," he promised her as he kissed her brow again.

"Well that's a different set of problems to tackle at a later date in time," Rin informed him. He just smirked down at his human lover as she looked up at him seriously. "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"You are free to do what you please," he informed her though he hoped she'd stay.

"Good, because I don't think I can stand another round of Kagome and Inuyasha apartment hunting," Rin sighed as her head fell back on the counter to expose her lovely neck. He wanted to mark it but resisted as she lay there.

"I'm going to kill them both, you want in?" Rin asked as she propped herself up then.

"You do have those favors," he pointed out.

"Yes but they're driving me bat shit crazy! They've all but moved into my place and are taking over! I can't get Kagome to want to leave," she explained sounding exasperated.

"You could leave," he said it only for her to lift her brow at him.

"No, they're moving, I like my apartment!" Rin explained, he didn't bother to point out she was rarely there since for the most part she was here with him. But there was a look in her eyes which told him she knew she was here most of the time. Something in him didn't mind her being here most of the time, and apparently Rin didn't mind either as he bent over to kiss her again. She arched into him against the countertop.

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered as he gripped her hips again. "I really missed you."

He growled in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is a break from the other stuff at the moment. So I wrote this up and now I'm going back to the other stuff. <strong>

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	20. Chapter 19

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 19**

Sesshomaru decided this life was all about endurance and as he sat in there in his own studio feeling like he was trapped in hell. Again. He sat there trying his damnedest not to kill his annoying father and his stepmother. Sesshomaru worked on not having his eye twitch with his fury.

"You need to give up this folly," InuTaisho gestured to Sesshomaru's studio where a few dozen canvases were scattered about, not to mention his sculpting area and he was thinking of learning about glass art as he sat there trying not to lose his temper.

"No," he said firmly which earned him a steely glare from his father.

"This is not important, you need to do what is right and take over the company," he snarled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru fought back his desire to shout he didn't have to do anything since he was making a good livelihood as an artist and unlike others he knew he was squirreling away his money and wisely investing some of it. He was also doing this for Rin from the money she earned from her books; it was making both of them very rich but it was also irritating his father.

"No."

"Inuyasha is starting a family and needs to be with Kagome and he cannot take over the company." InuTaisho explained as Sesshomaru sat there working on not losing his temper because if he did lose his temper he'd destroy the building. Which would not be good since he was hiding a naked Rin in his closet; revenge was ever bitter sweet. Though he had to admit he liked knowing he had managed shove Rin into the closet naked after she had done it to him. Rin was currently sitting down in his closet with her ear pressed against the door, he could hear her breathing and her steady heartbeat. Something he was surprised his father hadn't noticed yet, but then again his father wasn't observant unless it involved himself or Izayoi. Sesshomaru was really amazed that no one had noticed the human in his studio, then again he was currently sitting on her bra to hide it.

"No," Sesshomaru repeated to his father.

"Think about the family," his father snarled. Sesshomaru growled then, he didn't care about his family, all he cared about at the moment was hiding in his closet. She was also being nosey and listening to the entire conversation. There were times Sesshomaru cursed Rin and her curiosity; but he guessed it was the curse of being the lover to a writer. In this case though curiosity just might kill her.

"Not my family," he shrugged carelessly as he sat there hoping Rin's bra was the only article of her clothing out in the open. It was bad enough to be dealing with his father but to also be concealing Rin's evidence…

"Sesshomaru you need to do what is best for the family," Izayoi encouraged. Sesshomaru snarled.

"Enough, out, now!" he snapped, he had just about lost his temper when Izayoi had started in on him. He personally saw to the herding out of Izayoi and InuTaisho before his temper over took him and he killed someone. Slamming his door shut he just fought back his temper when Rin emerged from the closet wearing nothing but his sweatshirt, he looked at his lover as she rolled up the sleeves. He watched her carefully as she walked over to him with wide, curious brown eyes. She was approaching him as if he was a wounded wild animal, part of him hated her caution and another part of him wondered what was scaring her.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked as she walked up to him, he looked at her.

"Fine," he answered as he pulled away from the door and stalked to the kitchen to look out his window as his father guided Izayoi to their car. He glared at his father as the little car pulled out an drove away, Rin walked up behind him once the car was down the street.

"I like your art," she informed him as she wrapped her arms around him. He glanced down at her and saw a smile on her lips as she leaned up to look up at him. Of course she'd like his art, she was the inspiration for most of it, not that he was going to tell her that.

"Hn," was his response to Rin as he turned around and lifted her up to put her on his kitchen counter. She smiled at him.

"You shoved me, naked, into that closet on purpose didn't you?" she mused darkly. He didn't point out his revenge hadn't worked since she was wearing his hoodie, Rin smiled at him though as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Apparently it didn't work," he grumbled as he flicked the hood string on her nose. Rin twitched her nose as she sat there on the counter. Of course it didn't help that his lover was many times smaller than him and he couldn't wear his lover's clothes. Not that he would if he could, but it didn't help that Rin liked stealing his clothes.

"We're going to have to be more careful aren't we?" she asked.

"Yes," he admitted as he played with a strand of her long hair. They were going to have to pay more attention to what they were doing. Perhaps more planned escapes and retreats because he wouldn't let his family hurt her for simply being with him. Rin leaned into his hand as she watched him looking at her.

"What do you want to do?" Rin asked.

"Be more careful," he replied as he kissed her. This was only going to get more complicated as Inuyasha and Kagome's pregnancy progressed. His family was likely to pester him more often now, and Rin didn't seem to running for the hills anytime soon. They'd just have start being more carefully.

"Alright," Rin agreed as he kissed her again. She just smiled to him as he pulled her closer to him, her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Why stay?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed her neck.

"Why not?" Rin countered.

* * *

><p><strong>There's more coming, hopefully everything will be updated Friday or Saturday.<br>**

**Everything I'm writing will hopefully be updated then, and I do mean everything. But I'm having way too much fun with my other stuff at the moment to stop them! There may or may not be a second chapter of this depending on my other stuff and if I hit pause on them. Though I make no promises today, I'm having way too much fun at the moment! =)**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	21. Chapter 20

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 20**

Sesshomaru glared at the canvas trying to will an adjective to mind which described, to him, what this painting was about.

It was coming…

Possibly…

Maybe…

Alright, he had nothing, absolutely nothing to describe this piece of shit in polite terms as he stood there at a gallery opening in a gallery he owned half of. He was going to have a serious talk with Shishinki about what kinds of art they displayed here. This was horrendous, he looked at it trying to figure out if a thirty year old man had painted this or a six year old, Sesshomaru was inclined to think the latter. This was horrible.

"Ah, beautiful isn't it?" he glanced a slimy figure beside him. Now Sesshomaru knew how this had gotten displayed, the guy was creepy beyond belief; Shishinki must promised this idiot one show just to get him gone. Sesshomaru could see that.

"Hn," neutral enough of an answer, he decided. If he outright stated this was a piece of shit his brother could've painted he'd be making a bad name for his business. If he said he liked it…he just might pull out his own fangs and stab himself with that lie.

"Naraku Onigumo, you must be Sesshomaru Taisho," the slim greeted him as he held out his hand. Sesshomaru looked at the hand with disdain before turning to walk away. Everyone in the art business knew he never talked or greeted other as his equal, the only equal he had wasn't here tonight since she had been helping Inuyasha and Kagome apartment hunt. Walking over to Shishinki he motioned for his business partner to come with him to the back office.

Sesshomaru had met Shishinki in college, Shishinki had been at art school mostly to piss off his father, Ryūkotsusei. Shishinki didn't have the talent to be an artist but he had the brains to run a gallery, spot real talent, and build a name for their gallery while Sesshomaru had had the talent and the money investing abilities to make them rich. Taking a seat at his desk across from his partner's desk he glared at Shishinki.

"Total creep, I know, but in my defense this show is a failure and it is known in the art world he's a failure so he's likely to go away now. He's been pestering me for years, to give him a show and because he's horrible I said no. Now that the art world is saying no I think he'll get the message and leave," Shishinki informed him. Sesshoamru lifted a brow at his business partner.

"That and there'll be the satisfaction of having finally humilating that son of a bitch that'll make this worth it for years to come." Shishinki had a point since both he and Shishinki had hated Naraku since college, though Naraku didn't know they knew he existed since all through college he had been the closest thing to a leech they knew of.

"Alright, so long as he fails in a fiery pit of hell I'll tolerate this," Sesshomaru conceded. Years of Naraku being a talentless thorn in Sesshomaru's side was about to come to an end. He liked the knowledge since he couldn't get rid of his family. His phone buzzed, he glanced at it and texted her back before looking at Shishinki who was watching him curiously. Sesshomaru lifted a brow.

"Nothing, but you're awefully secretive when it comes to 'her'," Shishinki grumbled. Shishinki didn't know who 'her' was, Sesshomaru had interogated the daiyōkai over the matter mercilessly. All Shishinki knew was 'her' was Sesshomaru's model and she was the model the art world wanted, no seriously Sesshomaru had been offered a hundred grand once just so an artist could use his Rin (a.k.a Sesshomaru's Mysterious Model or 'her'). His answer was always no, mostly because Rin would try to kill him if he said yes; also he wasn't good at sharing his things…

"Hn."

"See, Sess it's answers like that which make the world curious about you," Shishinki pointed out. Sesshomaru didn't bother to counter it.

"I'm leaving," he informed his partner as he stood up and walked out the door to his car.

"Alright, I'll handle this bomb!" Shishinki informed him as he walked off, Sesshomaru resisted the desire to roll his eyes as he got in his car to drive to his studio where Rin was. Apparently she was 'hiding' according to her text. Sesshomaru pulled into his parking spot then walked up his stairs.

"Evening Sesshomaru!" Kaede greeted as she poked her head out her apartment. "That lovely young lady of yours is up in your apartment!" she informed him, he just nodded as he walked by. He never really acknowledge the old woman but he didn't ignore her. Besides he paid close attention to her since there was a good possibility she could tell his family about Rin. Not that she had a reason to or anything but it was a possibility and the reason he paid close attention to her. He walked into his apartment to be tackled by Rin.

"You have to make them stop!" she informed him desperately as he quickly grabbed the door handle so they didn't go spilling out into the hallway.

"I can't take it anymore! If they try to talk me onto one more date I'm going to murder them!" Rin informed him as he steered them to the couch.

"What is it Rin?" he asked when he landed atop her on his narrow couch.

"I'm going to kill them!" she informed him as she glared up at him.

"No you're not now what is it?" he asked as he sat up to pull her into his lap. Rin sat there and looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"They want me to go on a date with Kohaku, again, and Kohaku wants me to go on a date with him, again, and I'm going to kill someone if you don't get me out of it. I'll owe you whatever favor you want just get me out of going to your dad's birthday dinner with Kohaku!" she pleaded, he just blinked at her.

"But you still want to go to the party?" he asked, Rin was practically an honorary daughter to his father and step mother since she was Inuyasha's best friend and if she didn't show they'd be hurt. Not that he really cared but Rin did care, that was the difference between them.

"Yes, just get me out of the date with Kohaku," Rin grumbled.

"Alright." He kissed her lips lightly. "Any favor?"

"What's with the smirk!?" she demanded before he kissed her thoroughly. He could have fun with his human now, he could have any favor he desired from her.

* * *

><p><strong>To vidanime: Glad I can make your day a little bit better! I enjoy writing so it's truly my pleasure to share it with you.<strong>

**So my updates haven't changed, either Friday or Saturday and everything will be updated then. I'm just having so much fun with the other stuff at the moment! I can't really stop, I hit pause on my stuff for a moment since I thought of a great scene for this and wrote it up quick enough.**

**Now back to throwing my hero over a cliff!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	22. Chapter 21

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 21**

Rin sat there typing away in her apartment wondering why everyone thought she needed a partner in life to be happy. Honestly she didn't care about the whole 'settling down' or 'starting a family' not that she wouldn't if she could but she was perfectly happy with her life the way it was. And being the completely honest creature she was (with herself at least because the surrounding world was a different matter, completely) she would admit she didn't feel she was missing anything by not starting a real relationship. Besides, why come out of the closet about a relationship when it was so much more fun to hide your lover in said closet?

Rin sighed, she was content and happy with her life. She had a loyal partner even if the world didn't know it. She had a really good friend in a creature the world thought hated humans; she was pretty sure he hated everyone. And she had someone to rely on when the worst could happen. It didn't matter what it was but Rin knew she could rely on him no matter what was going on or what was breaking in her life. She had relied on him for a lot of shit storm moments where she'd been tossed aside carelessly. Shutting her eyes she flomped back on the couch.

Sesshomaru was often her savior; even when he was the villain he was her savior and no one could understand that. No one could understand having your heart ripped to shreds by an asshole because he loved your sister more than he loved you. No one could understand her pain at being seen as some prize to be won in Kohaku's eyes. No one could understand the torment she went through lying so easily to everyone about her real relationship with Sesshomaru. And no one could possibly understand the irritation she felt at her sister and best friend for trying to continuously 'fix' her being single. Rin just lay there staring up at her ceiling wondering why she did all of this. Why was she even in this mess to begin with? Oh right…

For a favor.

Rin just propped herself up.

On the flip side her life really wasn't all that bad. She had Sesshomaru, something she was relatively certain not many could claim. She was loved by her family; even if her sister was a pain in the ass… She had friends she could rely on, not just Sesshomaru. And she had a 'second family' in a sense with the Taishos. Rin looked at her computer then and then back at the ceiling.

Ever since she and Kagome had survived the home invasion they had never been the same, their family had been ripped apart. Their three brothers, elder sister, and parents had been killed; Rin had nearly died that night too. She had been the first one shot that night, and she remembered every bit of detail from that night. Rin had been eight at the time.

She had been thirsty, she wanted juice. Kagome was sound asleep in their bunk bed, and didn't want to go get some juice with her. So Rin had gone to go get her juice alone. She had just walked down the stairs she when she had seen the shadow, she had let out an earth shattering scream. There had been a crack like thunder, a fiery pain in her chest as the wind was knocked out of her and she had fallen back. Then her family had come racing down, her dad was shot first, her mom screamed only to also be shot. Then the shadows had crept past her dying body, they had killed her brothers and elder sister but they hadn't found Kagome that night. Kagome had called the cops.

Her family's killers were never caught and after a lot of surgeries to pull out a bullet Rin had lived though she had died twice that night. She remembered both deaths too. The first had been in pain; a fiery pain which was ripping her apart and she simply didn't have the fight in her anymore to fight off death as she surrendered under the paramedics hands. They hadn't let her go and Kagome had pleaded with her not to go, so she had returned. Though she learned later she had been dead for two minutes. Her second death came on the operating table, her family had been waiting for her. Death had simply come to her then, it wasn't a release it was the inevitable, that time she had fought it. She refused to leave Kagome alone in the world so she had fought of death and returned.

Absently her fingers traced the scar of the hole in the center of her chest.

Rin had survived, she had fought to live and she was living. Her life was hers' and only hers' and it was killing her that everyone wanted to fix it up how they wanted. Wasn't it enough that she was simply happy? It was enough for her so why ask for more? Being happy was something she never thought she'd really ever be again after that night, and since she was happy couldn't people just be content with that? Rin stared at the ceiling then.

Sesshomaru had his scars, she had felt them, traced them, seen them and even kissed them. She had never asked what had caused them since he had seen, traced, felt, and kissed her own scar. Some things weren't meant to be examined or pressed or known about. He had never asked about hers and since he hadn't she wouldn't ask about his. It was because of this they worked. The unspoken, uncrossed, and unconditional boundaries of their relationship. It was why for three, almost four years now, she had happily been his lover. She was safe, she was cared about, and she was free to be herself with Sesshomaru.

Rin just sat up and continued typing away. It was why she would never fit with someone else. Kohaku would hate her writing; he already did since he had called it an amusement and they were only friends. It was why she'd never have an abundance of friends. She like watching her sister being surrounded by love and happiness and friendship but Rin didn't really need it; she had Sesshomaru when it was all said and done. And it was why she'd be content with everything she had. Those boundaries were her freedom to spend her stolen time how she pleased, to do what she wanted to do, she was not bound to fate since this was all just stolen time for her. She shouldn't even be alive.

She looked up at her lover who leaned on her doorframe then.

"Don't tell me you broke my window, again," she whined as she hit save to her work.

He smirked as he crossed over to kiss her. Rin just melted for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided upon a day to update everything and to resume my writing schedule for the writing of my fanfics! Sorry about the side track but I was having WAY too much fun with my other stuff...<strong>

**Anyway!**

**Everything will be updated Saturday! Well I'm not sure about one story but I'm going to try to update it Saturday.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	23. Chapter 22

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 22**

"Please Rin," he pleaded.

"No! She's your wife!" Rin snapped at him as she walked through the grocery store.

"I'll do anything for you just please! One night!" he pleaded as Rin picked up the strawberries.

"I said no, Inuyasha," Rin said firmly.

"Please," Inuyasha pleaded.

"It can't be that hard to take her on a date for Valentine's Day." Rin just thought about a little red number she should wear for tonight.

"But you don't have any plans," he whined as they walked through the store.

"Actually I do," Rin countered as she picked up the apples.

"Since when?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Since I made the plans," Rin pointed out. Though Sesshomaru had been the one to actually propose their night out. He let her picked the plans over what they were doing and she had picked a nice quiet night with him. She didn't want to have something fancy, she just wanted a nice night with him and her and nothing in between them. There'd be no mention of favors, there'd be no talk of art or writing, and there'd be no interruptions with families. But Inuyasha had this grand plan for his date with Kagome and it required Rin distracting Kagome for a whole day.

"With who?" Inuyasha demanded.

"With none of your business," Rin retorted as she pushed the cart to the cheeses.

"Then he can't be real," Inuyasha grumbled. Rin just rolled her eyes at him.

"He's very real, and he's not to be trifled with," Rin informed him as they walked on down the aisle. Rin dreaded the idea of Inuyasha interfering with her love life since that meant he'd be messing with Sesshomaru and a messed with Sesshomaru was not someone Rin wanted to deal with again. The last time she had…it hadn't been pretty. Rin glared at Inuyasha as she stalked down the aisle.

"Then who is he, maybe I can bargain with him!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"No!" That was her worst nightmare on so many levels! Inuyasha bargaining with Sesshomaru for her time when she was dividing it between everyone already so she didn't need what time she hashed out for Sesshomaru to be interrupted with his hated brother. It would be a bloodbath.

"Why not Rin?"

"Because, he's busy, I'm busy, and we hashed out this time to meet up and create a date so don't you interfere or I might just kill you," Rin warned as she walked down the aisle and picked up a few items. Inuyasha picked up his own things.

"It can't be that big of a date," Inuyasha growled out.

"Why is when you have a giant date I have to sacrifice something for you to get it? But when I have a big date you don't believe me?" Rin demanded coldly as she pulled out the cans she needed.

"Because you happen to know who I'm a date and no one ever knows who you're dating." Rin just rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't want to say who she was dating, it was more of she did not want Kagome leaping into the middle of a good thing which was going really good at the moment.

"Just because I'm not bringing him around for dinner or family meetings;" mostly because he was always already there. "Doesn't mean he's make believe."

"So when can we meet this mysterious lover of yours?" Inuyasha asked almost giddily as Rin walked with him. She lifted a brow at her friend.

"When hell freezes over," Rin informed him as they walked down the aisle.

"Seriously who is this mystery date?" Inuyasha demanded.

"He's way scarier than you and I'm not giving up my date so you can hide from yours," Rin informed him seriously as they walked to the checkout stand. Inuyasha grumbled as they walked onwards and unloaded their cart.

"You're no fun Rin," Inuyasha grumbled as she stood there ready to pay for their groceries. Rin just sighed a little as they stood there while the clerk bagged the items.

"I'm not always fun," Rin grumbled as she paid for the food.

"But!"

"No! I'm not doing it when I have my own plans," Rin snapped at him. Inuyasha sighed, as they loaded up their cart again. Rin just lifted up her bags as they arrived at Inuyasha's car. He just helped her as they loaded up the food. He continued to plead with her to do him this favor as they drove back to her apartment with all the food.

"Rin," he sighed then pulled his puppy dog eyes look.

"No, my date will kill you if you interfere or mess with my plans," Rin informed him seriously. Sesshomaru would not take her canceling on him well for Inuyasha, if she did that Sesshomaru just might murder Inuyasha which was not a blood bath she wanted to clean up. And knowing them, it'd be bloody!

"Who is this date!?" Inuyasha demanded irritably.

"Again, he's none of yours or Kagome's business!" Rin snapped as she sat in the passenger's seat.

"Why so secretive!? It's not like you're dating Sesshomaru or Shishinki!" Inuyasha pointed out, Rin just growled then.

"Because I'm permitted some privacy in life," Rin countered. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Come on Rin," Inuyasha sighed.

"No, I want no interference in my love life from you or Kagome!" Rin snapped. He frowned at her.

"We interfere because we love you, we don't want you to be hurt again," Inuyasha informed her. Rin just sighed as she sat there, now he was making her feel guilty about her relationship with Sesshomaru. Still she wasn't telling him what was going on.

"I don't want you two to interfere," Rin informed him seriously as she looked at her friend.

"Can we meet him sometime?" Inuyasha asked, Rin just sighed as she sat there. If he knew he already knew her lover there just might be hell to pay for this. Sesshomaru would kill Inuyasha and Inuyasha would attempt to kill Sesshomaru.

"No," Rin answered seriously.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll interfere," Rin pointed out. Him and Kagome were birds of a feather and they'd poke their noses into her affairs. Not that she didn't love them but she didn't want them to hurt Sesshomaru through their unintentional selfishness. He had been hurt enough in his life.

"Fine Rin, but make certain he treats you right. Alright?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"I don't think I have to worry about him hurting me," Rin answered honestly as they pulled into her apartment parking slot.

* * *

><p><strong>So I had a real bad day at work, came home wanted nothing more than to scream into my bed then go to sleep. Then I read the reviews for today, the few I received and smiled for real for the first time today. I took a hot shower, ate dinner, and sat down with NYPD Blue, Blue Bloods, and Chicago PD with my Dad to write this bit up for you guys. Thanks for making my day today. I'll go back to being selfish now, but enjoyed writing this.<br>**

**Hopefully everything will be updated tomorrow but it appears with my work I can't make any promises though I will try best.**

**Thanks for bettering my day.**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	24. Chapter 23

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 23**

Picking up a strawberry as she sauntered on up to Sesshomaru who was in the shower at the moment she wondered what she should do about her lover to get him out of the shower or should she just join him. Rin was inclined to choose the latter. The door opened as she bit into the strawberry.

"Standing there isn't productive," Sesshomaru informed her seriously as she smiled at him with the strawberry on her lips.

"But I'm enjoying the artistic view," she teased, though seriously it was a great view she was looking at. Sesshomaru's magenta stripes were something which Rin was studying them at the moment since they pointed out some interesting points on his body.

"Mmm, I don't want to enjoy the view," Sesshomaru informed her as he dragged her laughing form to him. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He kissed her lightly before she smiled at him then she offered him the strawberry.

"Happy get away," Rin mused as he bit the strawberry. Something in Rin was dancing with joy with their little arrangement, another part of her was sitting guard over her heart with a sword. She wouldn't be hurt at the end of this, she refused to be hurt by this.

"Hn," was his answer as he kissed her again and began working on unbuttoning his shirt off of her. She giggled as his nimble fingers slid the shirt she had stolen off her small body. His hands slid over her body she held onto him, Sesshomaru smirked as she moaned. Sesshomaru's lips went to her neck as she clung to him, her fingers tangling in his sleek sliver hair as he pinned her against the wall of the shower. She gasped as his hands gripped her thighs then pulled her up so her legs wrapped around his hips, Rin just smiled at him.

"So you like what I picked for our Valentine's Day?" Rin asked as she held onto him. He kissed as her neck as she moaned when he moved her hips with his own.

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered as she clung onto him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she arched against him. He growled in her ear as she gasped at his fingers and their devious assault on her body as he heated her body up again. "I like it when I get you all for myself."

"Sesshomaru," she groaned out as she tightened her hold on her lover. He growled again as he tightened his grip on her hips.

It was a few hours later when she was laying on Sesshomaru's chest with nothing but a smile and strawberries within reach. Sesshomaru offered her one of the strawberries then as Rin smiled and took a bite of the strawberry.

"So, same thing next year?" Rin giggled out.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru moaned out when her fingers slid down his body to his hardening member. She had to admit she liked knowing she made him this way, Sesshomaru growled then.

"You could just say you like this kind of rendezvous," Rin mused evilly as she tightened her hand on him. He growled with pleasure, Rin smiled at him when his claws dug into her flesh. She gasped at his hold on her arm as she lay on his chest. Sesshomaru stared at her with serious, and heated, amber eyes as she stared at one other.

"Rin," he growled out as he flipped them over on her back so he rested between her legs. Rin just smiled up at him as she lay there pinned under him with her wrists pinned by him. She moved her hips then, he snarled down at her as he moved her hips to where he wanted. "Don't tempt me," he warned her seriously as he kissed her. She let out a groan of pleasure as he moved their hips again.

"Sesshomaru," she pleaded as he teased her taunt body.

"You **shouldn't** tempt me, Rin," he warned her as his eyes bled red and his fangs elongated as she stared at him. Rin smiled up at him as she gasped at his movements.

"I like getting you all to myself, I just might tie you up to keep you to myself," Sesshomaru murmured in her ear before she screamed as she clung to him. She felt herself tighten when pleasure coursed through her when he slid into her.

"I like keeping you," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he moved.

"I like being kept," she moaned out as he continued to move. Rin clung to him as she tried to keep a hold on her lover so she didn't lose herself.

She loved being his, she being kept by him, she loved being with him, and she really loved what he was doing to her at the moment. Rin would love him for as long as she was alive, she clung to him then, her fingers digging into his old scars as he kissed her strongly.

This was the first time she had tried to do something with Sesshomaru in country. Fiji hadn't been their first vacation, it hadn't even been her first trip with Sesshomaru. They had done a lot of things together, but they were determined to never do it within their country. Being with Sesshomaru was rather like being a spy, and it was all about the secrets she held dearest to her heart to protect everyone around her. For she wouldn't let Sesshomaru be hurt by his family anymore, she would protect him as best she could. Her fingers traced his scars at the time.

She would protect Sesshomaru from all forms of harm.

Because she loved him, and protect him from everything around them since she loved him.

Rin just stared up at his serious, heated amber eyes as he stared down at her then. Great Kami above did she love him, Rin dragged him down so she could kiss him again. She'd continue to love him, and protect him in silence. And when his family came after him to be what they wanted him to be, again…she'd beat them off with a stick. Sesshoamru was perfect the way he was, especially as the creative creature he was.

She loved him the way he was and the way he'd be be.

* * *

><p><strong>Not certain if this counts as a lemon, there's not a lot of detail and only implications and this is why I rate M rather than T.<strong>

**Happy Single's Awareness Day to those folks like me and single! And Happy Valentine's Day to all those lucky couples!**

**Personally I think of the Valentine's Day Massacre rather than the cute; but evil; Baby Cupid on this day. And, folks, Cupid is EVIL! I mean who entrusts a weapon to a baby, first of all, and second of all why the hell would you entrust the power of love to a baby? Thirdly I don't trust any minion or spawn of Aphrodite, there's a catch 22 in there somewhere where she's concerned; and Cupid is no different. But other than that what's not to love about Valentine's Day!? At least they sell chocolate strawberries around this time, I love those!**

**Anyway, due to a schedule change at work I can't give you anything I promised because I'm falling asleep where I sit. All I'm going to do after I post this is read the newest JD Robb I bought; which I've enjoy tremendously so far; and go to bed. Tomorrow there should be another chapter of this before I head off to work and after work I'll try to give you something of Because I Love You, unless I should fall asleep first or start writing one of my other things first...**

**Which could happen. I left my heroes in a very sticky situation, Thank God characters aren't real or else mine just might have my head.**

**Anyway...**

**That's all for now folks! Night!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	25. Chapter 24

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 24**

Rin didn't know whether to be surprised or amused to see her brother-in-law sound asleep on her couch when she walked into her apartment. Going to the fridge Rin pulled out a beer for him; she never really got into the alcohol drinking scene so most of the alcohol she had on had was for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; then walked to the couch. Popping the can lid, then taking the first sip to irritate and wake Inuyasha she smiled down at his irritated look.

"The date was too much?" Rin guessed.

"How'd you know?" he grumbled as he sat up.

"Well, for one you're sleeping on my couch rather than with my sister and for two, you have a bit of pasta in your hair," Rin pulled out the noodle as she handed Inuyasha the beer.

"Thanks," he said as he sipped it.

"No problem, wanna watch the _Predator_ or the _Terminator_?" Rin asked; his two favorite movies and not bad ones for a bad date aftershock.

"_Predator 2_," he sighed as she walked over to her movies and pulled it out.

"That bad?" Rin asked as she popped the DVD in to the player.

"Yeah, that bad, and it didn't help having Sango and Miroku there to antagonize it," Inuyasha informed her as she flopped down next to him on her couch. He offered her the beer, she took a sip of it as she hit play on the remote so they could watch Danny Glover save the day. "How about your secret date? How was that?"

"It was a lot of fun, he was interesting," Rin mused as she propped her feet up on the coffee table Izayoi had gotten her one year ago because she had claimed a young woman shouldn't live as a bachelor. Not that Rin was the one complaining at the starkness she lived with because it made cleaning easier.

"Shippo's date with Soten went well, at least he's not sleeping on the couch," Inuyasha grumbled. Rin just smirked as they watched _Predator 2_.

"How about we watch the _Lethal Weapon_s next," Inuyasha suggested as they sat in the dark apartment with the TV lighting it.

"Whatever you want pal, how about some popcorn?" Rin asked as she got up to get some for herself. Inuyasha wanted some as they watched their marathon of Danny Glover and destruction. Inuyasha fell asleep on the fourth movie as the sun peeked up from the night, the end credits hit and Rin fell asleep with Inuyasha's head on her shoulder while she slouched on her couch with a bowl of popcorn and Dr. Pepper out. Both she and Inuyasha were out like lights as the sun crawled up the sky.

"_**INUYASHA!**_" a voice shouted.

"What'd we do!?" Rin and Inuyasha snapped to attention with popcorn flying around them to the floor, they looked at one another then up at one angry Kagome.

"Shit!" Inuyasha groaned out as he rubbed his eyes.

"What'd you do now?" Rin yawned.

"You two are a pain in the ass!" Kagome informed them as they looked at each other then at her.

"We knew that, it's the basis of our friendship," Rin reminded her sister who glared. "It's every man for himself, so I'll be seeing you two."

"And where are you going?" Kagome and Inuyasha demanded.

"You know, places to go and people to see!" Rin lied as she picked up her backpack.

"Don't think you're off the hook either, you have a lot of explaining to do about your little secret Rin," Kagome hissed at her. Rin just shrugged as she hurried out of her apartment before World War III and the makeup session to follow broke out. She didn't need to walk in on her best friend and sister having sex…again. In her mind once was once too many times. Pulled her bag closer to herself she decided to go to Sesshomaru's it was a safe place to go for a few hours while her sister and brother-in-law hashed it out with one another. And no doubt Sesshomaru would have a few things for her to do or she could relax and write while he worked.

To her Sesshomaru was the perfect solution for most of her problems in life. He was her safety and sanctuary and in the five, almost six years since they had started their little arrangement he was always there for her. So right now, when she really needed a place to lay low, she could be with Sesshomaru. Walking up to his building she saw his father's car. Rin back tracked then climbed up the fire escaped to peek in the kitchen where she saw Sesshomaru sitting, and glaring out the window with InuTaisho's back to her.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her as she motioned to him she was going to his bedroom. He gave her a slight nod of approval as she quietly slipped towards his bedroom. Jimmying the window Rin slipped into the room as she tiptoed to the bedroom door. Cracking it she winced when the door slammed shut. Rin peeked out to look up at Sesshomaru.

"You could just leave the door shut next time," Rin informed him as she smiled up at up at him.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he opened the door and began leading her back to the bed. His hands were resting on her hips as he guided her back, Rin just smiled up at him.

"Inuyasha's in doghouse, Kagome's mad, and World War III is breaking out at my apartment and I don't want to be around for the war or the make-up sex." Rin just smiled as he let her fall onto the bed, he fell atop her as he stared at her.

"So I came here," Rin informed him as she kissed him softly. Sesshomaru traced her body as he slipped off her shirt. He said nothing as he watched her staring up at him. Rin just sighed against him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep another chapter of this...<strong>

**Since I get the next three days off of work everything is going to get some major updates; except this since this is a once a day update. Now I've been getting told to make these two step out with their relationship but I have a plan people so don't worry about it! There's always a plan where my writing is concerned; even if it doesn't looked like there's a plan. Now back to the updates.**

**The plan for the next couple of days:**

**Monday: Trying Not to Murder Him gets five chapters.**

**Tuesday: 36 Weeks & Counting gets three chapters, A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha gets two chapters.**

**Wednesday: Because I Love You gets five chapters.**

**And everyday To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor will get one chapter, as promised and since that's all I have planned at the moment; other than my other stuff getting a few chapters; I'm going back to watching Hawaii Five-0 with my dad. Then I'm going to finish JD Robb! It's been an awesome night and it's staying that way! Night everyone!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	26. Chapter 25

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 25**

"I've been thinking," Rin started as she sat on Sesshomaru's counter while he sculpted something. Rin grinned as she sat there with a smile and his sweatshirt on.

"Hn?" he replied as he continued to focus on his sculpture, Rin wondered what he was creating.

"We should totally be secret agents, we're good at secrecy," she teased as she peeled the orange she had snagged from his fridge. He shot her a curious look.

"Secret agents?"

"Yes! Do you know the skill involved in tricking your closest friends around you for nearly four years with an affair?" Rin demanded, he just shook his head and went back to work. "Besides, we deserve props for having tricked Inuyasha and InuTaisho for as long as we have."

"That's easy, they're self-absorbed imbeciles," Sesshomaru countered which had Rin bursting into a fit of laughter. He just gave her a look which had her smiling at him in retaliation.

"While that may be true I never thought we'd get away with it for so long, it's nearly been six years since we started our little secret arrangement, nearly four since we became lovers and we haven't been caught. I thought it to be impressive," she mused out as she bit the orange. Sesshomaru stopped sculpting as he wiped his hands clean before approaching her.

"It is impressive, but I would never let us be caught," he warned her seriously as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Alright so if you don't want to be a secret agent how about criminal mastermind?" Rin asked as she bit into her orange again.

"Better," he mused as he played with a strand of her hair. Rin just smiled at him as she hopped off the counter. He was watching her rather like a predator watched prey. She pulled off his sweatshirt then.

"I'm off, I've got to go assess the damage my sister and your brother did to my apartment from their war," Rin mused as she kissed him lightly on the lips before leaving him. Sesshomaru watched her go, she could feel his eyes on her but she didn't turn back as she hurried down to the street. Walking to her building she just sighed as she hefted her bag on her shoulder and walked in. Hopefully they hadn't destroyed her apartment or else she'd be asking Izayoi for shelter while she had Inuyasha repair the damage; again. Walking into her apartment she found Inuyasha sprawled on the ground with a blanket wrapped around him and Kagome snuggling up next to him.

"Glad to see you two didn't destroy my apartment," Rin informed them, though she was certain the coffee table was beyond repair; Izayoi was going to be pissed! Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at her, Kagome turned firerat red while Inuyasha had nothing but a smug smirk on his lips.

"I'm going to my room, you have five minutes to be dressed before I'm coming out with a camera for blackmail leverage!" she warned and heard her sister scrambling to her feet. Rin wondered if a three month pregnant woman should be so active in her sex life as Kagome but didn't worry about it. It wasn't Rin's pregnancy after all, and if she did end up pregnant she'd talk about it with Sesshomaru. Pulling her hair up she walked back to the living room with the camera because she had been serious about the blackmail leverage; mostly to get them out of her apartment.

"Drat," she sighed sarcastically when she walked into her living room with a hastily assembled Kagome and Inuyasha lounging about in his pants; though they weren't buttoned.

"No leverage," Inuyasha teased her as Kagome kept turning redder and redder.

"Yeah, so what did I do to end up in the doghouse with Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she dropped into her giant ugly brown, most comfortable, lazy chair to look at Kagome who was brilliant red and glaring at her.

"When were you going to tell me you had a date!?" Kagome demanded.

"Never, you are not interfering with my love life," Rin warned her seriously. Besides she wouldn't have told Kagome because her sister would've spied on her the entire time. Kagome was predictable that way.

"Come on Rin! Who was he? Is it serious? How long has it been going on? Can I meet him? Are you getting married? How much does he love you? Where'd you meet? When am I getting nieces to spoil? Does Izayoi know? When were you going to tell me? And why the hell haven't you told me!?"

"Breath Kagome, you need to breath; you're pregnant so think of the baby," Rin said evenly.

"The babies are fine, now spill it sister, what have you been hiding?" Kagome demanded.

"Nothing, he's no one you care about, it's not as serious as you would like, a few dates here and there, you can't meet him, he's not getting married nor is he married, he doesn't love me and I don't love him, we met somewhere, you're not getting any because we're not at that point, Izayoi doesn't know and if she did she'd be furious with me, and I wasn't going to tell you unless it went serious, and I haven't told you because then you'd interfere!" Rin snapped at her sister who just blinked at her.

"Oh, so then are you free to go on a date with Kohaku?" Kagome asked. Rin just frowned since now she felt like going and finding a boulder to pound her head against.

"What's it going to cost me to never get you to set me up on another date again?" Rin asked seriously, she didn't think Sesshomaru could take much more of it. That and it was really shortening the life expectancy of Kohaku, not that they knew that. Seriously did they not see that she didn't want to date Kohaku!? Besides she didn't want to have to explain Kohaku's murder to the cops, Sesshomaru would be pissed!

"Going with Kohaku to InuTaisho's Birthday Party," Kagome answered sweetly.

"And this gets you out of my love life permanently?" Rin asked cautiously.

"Yes," Kagome promised though Rin doubted it.

"Fine, I'll go with Kohaku," Rin answered cautiously. If it got Kagome out of her love life she was willing to try it but it was getting pretty sporty for Kohaku. Rin just sighed then as she thought of the solution to keep Kohaku breathing. She was going to be in debt to Sesshomaru for all of eternity at the rate she kept pleading for favors from him. Kagome grinned with glee, and there was a bit of a mischievous spark in her eyes then.

"Good! You'll have to go on a full date before the party! And then I'll never interfere again!" Kagome announced and Rin just rolled her eyes. Of course, that was the catch. Rin wondered how much this was going to cost her with Sesshomaru…

* * *

><p><strong>This is to tie you all over because I'm working on Trying Not to Murder Him as you read this!<br>**

**There are going to be five chapters of that today, I'm working really hard on it since I got a late start this morning. My schedule hasn't changed, everything's on track to be updated according to that list and I'll keep at it.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	27. Chapter 26

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 26**

Rin swore she felt an eye twitch developing from her date with Kohaku as they drove to InuTaisho's Birthday Party for the evening. Dinner had been an absolute bore; she didn't think there was a topic on this planet he could talk about without involving himself in it in some way.

"So how was the date?" Izayoi asked gleefully as Rin walked into the mansion with Kohaku. Rin resisted shouting at the woman since she was only trying to be supportive and loving. But honestly if they knew what she had done to get this date without Sesshomaru killing Kohaku they would stop asking how the date went. Sesshomaru had handed her the rules, and when she had managed to unroll the list of rules it was longer than she and she was only five feet tall.

"It's going," Rin sighed out seriously as she walked into the ball room. Her eyes were instantly drawn to Sesshomaru who looked briefly at her before walking off with his business partner Shishinki. Part of her envied Shishinki for being with the one person she wanted to be with and another part of her was glad he had brought a friend with him. And despite what Sesshomaru thought or claimed she knew Shishinki was the closest thing; aside from herself of course; to a friend Sesshomaru had.

"So Rin, what do you think?" Kohaku asked as he handed her a flute of champeign. Rin made a mental note not to drink it since it was on Sesshomaru's list of dictations.

"Of what?"

"You're so funny, you know that right?" Kohaku giggled and Rin frowned. Men were not supposed to giggle but here Kohaku was giggling away. Perhaps he really was gay but didn't want to tell the world. Rin could totally see that. "What do you think of your editor Shippo dating your agent Soten?"

"Not really my concern, so long as they don't interfere with my work," Rin answered honestly. If the kitsune wanted to date the thunder yōkai then she wouldn't interfere because it really wasn't any of her affair. So long as they didn't mess with her work they were free to do as they pleased.

"Really, you don't think it slightly strange?"

"Why would it be strange? They're happy and it works, what's strange about that?" Rin demanded hotly as she resisted the desire to throw her champeign at Kohaku.

"Because he's a fox and she's a thunder demon, isn't it odd?"

"No, Kohaku no every believes the world is as bound to stay mated with their species as you, just look at InuTaisho and Izayoi or Inuyasha and Kagome. Stop being a prude about it and open up your mind to reality. The creatures of this world just seek out happiness." Rin decided that was the truth of life considering her secret relationship with Sesshomaru. Just being happy was enough for her, and if it worked that was a bonus in life.

"You're strange Rin," Kohaku informed her and she just rolled her eyes at him before stalking off to go kill Inuyasha and Kagome. That is unless Sesshomaru beat her to it, and the look she had seen in his eye had warned her he just might beat her to it. She ended up hanging out with Inuyasha and Kagome for most of the party until there was a thunderous roar.

"_**YOU DID WHAT!?**_" Rin snapped to attention as she hurried after Inuyasha and Kohaku to the roar, it belonged to Sesshomaru and since he so rarely raised his voice she was scare at what had infuriated him.

"Don't be so dramatic, you aren't married so I'm arranging a marriage meet with Kagura Onigumo, her brother suggested it." InuTaisho informed Sesshomaru, Rin stared at Sesshomaru as his demonic aura began swirling around him. His eyes bled red, his fangs sharpened, and his body began to change form.

"_**Fuck!**_" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran; smart thinking but she wanted to get Sesshomaru away from these people so she hurried down the steps of the mansion to Sesshomaru. A hand grabbed her arm, she spun around to glare at her captor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kohaku shouted at her as the wind swirled.

"I'm saving everyone here, let go of me!" Rin yanked herself out of his grasp as she hurried to the valet who had just pulled up with a bright red convertible (top down) Lamborghini.

"I'm borrowing this!" Rin declared as Sesshomaru disappeared in a ball of energy. He landed again as a giant white dog dripping poison as he tried to attack his father. Rin sat on the head rest of the seat then let out her best New York cab whistle which had Sesshomaru and InuTaisho looking at her.

"_**Over here you idiot!**_" Rin shouted at Sesshomaru and wildly waved her arms, he snarled at her then lunged at the car. Rin slid into the driver's seat, threw the car into gear, punched the gas as she reversed; her eyes were looking into the red eyes of her lover. Here's hoping he doesn't kill me, she thought as she sent out a prayer as she hit the street, ignoring the traffic as she flipped a one-eighty then punched the gas again. Sesshomaru growled as he tore after the car.

He was larger than her but in this car she was about even with him in the speed department as she flew through the traffic with him on her tail. The wind ripped through her hair as she drove at top speed, she ignored the horns and the sirens chasing her as she took a hard right. She shifted gears, keeping a hand on the wheel and another on the gears as she effortless went through the gears. She glanced in her mirror to see the dog snapping his jaws at her. She dropped her speed, he leapt over her and now she saw it. She smirked, he growled and it became a game as she pulled back, the cops were swerving to get out of her way as Sesshomaru chased her. Rin pulled a ninety degree turn as she sped away. Sesshomaru was coming after her as she led him out of the city, she was hitting two hundred and thirty-two miles with Sesshomaru effortlessly keeping up with her. She swerved under him occasional to switch up their route but she got him out of the city and to the top of the mountain before she stopped the car to take a breath.

"_**Just what did you think you were doing?**_" Sesshomaru snarled as he yanked open the driver side door. Rin just glanced up at him. Before she found herself yanked out of the car and in his arms.

"Preventing you from destroying the whole city," she answered seriously but then she felt him shaking.

"I could've killed you," he informed her coldly.

"I knew that when I did it," she answered seriously then looked up at him with a smile. "But you didn't so it's all good," she assured him.

"Hn," was his answer.

"Now what's this about an arranged marriage meeting?" Rin demanded sharply, he frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again! Here's the promised chapter of this and I hope you enjoy because I really liked writing this chapter.<br>**

**Now for the updates:**

**Today- 36 Weeks & Counting get 3 chapters, A Day in the Life of Kagome & Inuyasha gets 2**

**Tomorrow- To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor gets 1 chapter, Because I Love You will be getting 5**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	28. Chapter 27

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 27**

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered and she glared up at him in retaliation.

"Don't think you're off the hook, you and I are going to have a serious talk about this arranged marriage meeting of yours once I take care of your family," Rin promised. She was still securely hugged to Sesshomaru since he had dragged her out of the car and now she turned to look at the car. If she showed up all pretty still Inuyasha, InuTaisho, and Kagome would all be suspicious.

"Who's car did you steal?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as he eyed the car.

"Let's look," Rin suggested as she pulled herself from his grasp then found the registration, she smiled evilly then. Standing she handed Sesshomaru the registration papers.

"Hn," he answered and smirked. She saw the evil glint in his eyes as they both eyed the car. The plans swirling through her mind, despite the beauty of the car, were good revenge plans.

"We shouldn't," Rin sighed.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I hate to say it but yes, and it was such a pretty car too," Rin sighed as he smirked.

"Not our car," he pointed out.

"True, and you were chasing it so it's not too farfetched that it'd be destroy at the bottom of this cliff."

"Hn," he agreed as he smirked.

"Alright," Rin sighed his claws dripped with poison then before he went to work on the car. Rin tucked the registration papers in her bra so as to return them to their rightful owner, along with the keys of the car. When Sesshomaru was done with the car he went to work on dirtying her up a bit, ripping her dress here and there, and musing her already horrendously tangled hair. His lips brushed hers then, she hung onto him then and relished their secret relationship.

"Now how am I to get back to the manor?" Rin panted.

"Fly," he answered.

"Haha, but seri- _**SESSHOMARU!**_" she screamed when he lunged into the air with her clinging to him. He said nothing but she saw the evil smirk on his lips as they flew over the city. Rin was too terrified to look around as she buried her face in his neck. But she swore she could feel him smirking as they flew to the mansion. He dropped to the ground a block from the mansion and Rin clung to him as she tried to steady her wobbly legs.

"See you at your place," he nipped her bottom lip then disappeared in a ball of energy. Pulling off her heels she wobbled to the Taisho estate and internally cursed her lover.

"_Rin! Oh thank Kami you're alright!_" Inuyasha drew her into a bear hug then. "_**YOU IDIOT! HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU!**_"

"He nearly did," she admitted, there had been a few close calls during that chase where he had nearly crushed her like a bug.

"_**Great Kami Rin you are the stupidest human alive! Do you not realize the danger you were in! Honestly!**_" Inuyasha scolded her as they walked into the mansion.

"I think I know better than anyone here the danger I was in," Rin grumbled.

"Rin!" Kagome hugged her strongly then.

"You are the stupidest human I have ever encountered," a deep voice informed her and Rin pulled away from Kagome to through her shoe at the idiot who had been the start of the danger. The shoe bounced off his temple harmlessly.

"You are the idiot! Do you realize how many people could've died all because you had to antagonize your son!" Rin shouted.

"Rin calm down!" Kohaku said soothingly and Rin threw her other shoe at him.

"No I will not! You just can't leave him alone, can you!? What the hell's the matter with you people! He could easily destroy the city and you all act as if it's alright to go poking that bear, next time I'm not going to save your asses because I'm running for cover. And here's your car's registration Naraku, I managed to save that," Rin pulled out the papers and shoved them at the slime ball who was the start of this mess with InuTaisho. "Now if you idiots excuse me I'm going home for a long nice bath and Inuyasha you and Kagome had better not be coming home or I'll just kill you both," Rin growled out as she stomped past the gaping Naraku. She stopped then looked at the spider, "If you want what's left of your car it's at the bottom of the mountain."

Now she'd go home.

Calling a cab Rin went home. Rin didn't have a driver's license; mostly because she had the worst case of road rage and speeding ever and because she hated driving. But she had to admit driving that Lamborghini had been a blast! Paying the cabbie she walked into her building, walked into her apartment and started stripping as she walked towards her bathroom. Sesshomaru was already lounging in her bath with a smirk on his lips. Now she laughed.

"You should've seen the look on Naraku's face when I gave him those papers!" Rin chortled, Sesshomaru smirked as he grabbed her hand once she was near the tub. "Absolutely priceless!"

"Rin," he kissed her and she melted into his touch as he dragged her into the tub with him. He spread her legs so she could sit astride his hips. Her arms around his neck she pulled back and grinned at him. His grip on her hips tightened as he lifted her up slightly to move her to where he wanted.

"What do you want to do about our relationship?" Rin groaned out when he pinned her.

"Tomorrow," he promises as he moved them so he was on top of her again. Rin gasped when he kissed her and then his hips snapped forward piercing her. They'd worry about everything tomorrow as he started moving them. Rin just held on because she could do nothing else. She didn't want to lose him, his mouth came to hers again and kissed her deeply while her fingers dug into his back.

Tomorrow was soon enough to worry about their relationship.

Tonight they'd flood her bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So the external factors of life are catching up with their little secret...<strong>

**This is going to get a little sporty. Anyway I'm back to write up five chapters of Because I Love You.**

**I'd post Chapter 19 of 36 Weeks & Counting but I'm having trouble writing up a decent wedding; I hate writing up weddings they're a pain in the butt and this one is going to be dramatic on top of it. So have patience it'll probably be here Thursday before I go to work, I'm working on it but weddings really are a pain to write.**

**So here's another chapter of this, I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I am!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! I'm off to write Because I Love You! =)**


	29. Chapter 28

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 28**

"So seriously Rin, how mad at us are you?" Inuyasha asked as they walked through the store for food a week later. Lucky for her Inuyasha and Kagome had found their own apartment; sadly it was two floors up from hers. She would never be rid of them! Not that she really wanted them gone but it'd be nice to have some distance between them.

"Not very Inuyasha, at least not anymore. I'm just glad Sesshomaru didn't kill me," Rin said seriously, though Sesshomaru was still furious over the birthday incident she wasn't. He still seemed worried about the possibility he could've killed her but in reality she was no longer worried about it. What was worrying her was how tenderly and carefully Sesshomaru was treating her now. He treated her as if she were fragile, and as if she were going to break under him at any moment.

"Yeah, me too," Inuyasha agreed and Rin chuckled.

"You're just happy he didn't kill me so you have a place to crash when Kagome puts you in the doghouse," Rin giggled out and Inuyasha faked a scowl at her.

"Did not!" he lied and she laughed as they picked up the food Kagome was craving with her pregnancy.

"Don't lie to me," Rin teased.

"Let's face it, your couch way more comfortable than the couch Kagome insisted we buy," Inuyasha informed her and she just about toppled to the ground laughing. Clinging to the shopping cart she grinned at him.

"I buy to be comfortable, Kagome likes pretty things though," Rin pointed out as they continued to pick up the food.

"Yeah, too true. I just wished she had let me keep my lazy chair." He grumbled.

"It's in a better place now," Rin said solemnly.

"Yeah, your apartment," he snapped at her and she fell into another fit of laughter. People in the store were looking at her as if she were a loon but she didn't care as she hung onto the cart laughing.

"Just think of it this way, when you're in the doghouse; again; you'll have your lazy chair to sulk in," Rin teased as they picked up some pickles.

"I guess," Inuyasha sighed. "Hey, how'd you escape Sesshomaru's wrath that night?"

"I didn't, I just sort of slipped away while he destroyed the car," Rin lied smoothly. But she hadn't escaped Sesshomaru's wrath that night, she had merely received it in a different form. Punishments…and he was good at them too.

"Oh, well at least he didn't kill you!" Inuyasha exclaimed as they continued shopping for Kagome and herself. It amazed her at how often she and Inuyasha did the shopping, they bickered, argued, plotted, and teased one another the entire time. But they both nearly died when a clerk commented on what a cute couple they were, Rin made a mental note not to mention that to Sesshomaru since then he really lose his temper. Again.

She put away her groceries then scribbled a half assed excuse before she walked out of her apartment with her backpack. There were times; not too often but often enough for her to notice; when she wished she had a car. But that was a really bad idea, Sesshomaru had taught her to drive when she had been nineteen; and they had learned she liked to drive like she was in Fast & Furious. That and she was impatient, irritable, and reckless when driving so they had both decided while she should know how to drive she should not have a driver's license. But at this moement Rin wished she had a car since she didn't feel like walking to Sesshomaru's. Oh well.

This was the cost of having a serious case of road rage and speeding; at least by not having the license she wasn't broke with speeding tickets or being sued all the time.

Walking into Sesshomaru's apartment she was grabbed and pinned against the door. He stared down at her and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Rin," he greeted, she smiled at him as she pulled him down to her for a kiss.

"You do know a hello is a greeting rather than pinning me to the floor, wall or ceiling because you want a kiss," Rin said as they walked into the living room together.

"Hn," was his answer as usual. She just grinned as she followed him, enjoying her time with Sesshomaru as she looked around his apartment.

"Are you studying for something?" Rin asked as she put her bag on the couch and walked to the counter where there was an open book. She peeked at it and blinked twice at what she was seeing.

"I'm thinking about glass," Sesshomaru informed her as he walked up to stand beside her.

"Wow, well you'll be good at it." She mused, he was good at everything else in life so why would this be any different? Rin looked at the book and lost interest; not that it wasn't interesting or anything but she had no doubt Sesshomaru would show her how it was when he got started on it. He claws traced her jawline and she looked at him with a smile on her lips.

"Rin," he said it calmly and she just grinned at him.

"I've been thinking," Rin mused as she turned to look fully at him. "Since I endured two dates with Kohaku you should endure this marriage meeting, and don't frown I have the guidelines for how your date is to go!" Rin declared happily, though internally she was anything but. She didn't want to share her Sesshomaru with any other woman, least of all an Onigumo slut. But she'd endure this because Sesshomaru didn't want to tell his family about them yet.

"We'll tell them when you're ready," Rin murmured to him. He said nothing as he towered over her then bent over to kiss her softly. Rin just sighed as she hung onto him.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is exactly a 1000 words folks (excluding my little update thing here and the tag of not owning Inuyasha)! That's so weird since I never get that exact of a number, so I finished the chapter and decided to post it as is. Now I'm going to have breakfast.<strong>

**After breakfast I'll write up a chapter of Because I Love You and then I'm off to work.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	30. Chapter 29

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 29**

Rin lounged comfortably on a prop of Sesshomaru's and wondered just why she had to be dressed this ridiculously. Not that she was one to question Sesshomaru but she did feel ridiculous in all these jewels and silk. But as she lounged there in a million gems she had to admit she felt like a queen of some foreign land long ago. Though the weight of these gem was tremendous, Rin sat still for her boss as she thought about her current book.

"Why do I have to wear this many jewels?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru flicked a glance at her.

"A commissioned piece," he answered.

"Ah," Rin went back to daydreaming then. It wasn't unusual for her to wear some strange things for commissioned pieces. She just sat back and enjoyed the music at the moment; Nickelback much to her delight. It blared on the speakers as Sesshomaru worked today and it helped inspire her and her story. It was only when this ridiculous crown she was wearing finally began to tilt her head back with it's weight that Sesshomaru stopped.

"Thank Kami! My neck is killing me!" Rin groaned out as she took the crown off her head then walked after Sesshomaru; jingling all the way. He wrapped an arm loosely around her waist and she smiled up at him. "So who commissioned this piece?" Rin asked.

"A client," he answered, she rolled her eyes at his evasiveness.

"Who?" Rin poked his chest and he smirked.

"Shishinki, he wanted a piece for his girl," Sesshomaru informed her before he kissed her lips.

"Was that too hard!?" Rin demanded as she followed her lover to the kitchen, she was starved. Opening the fridge she pulled out a Dr. Pepper, then saw a steak. Shrugging she decided to cook it because she was hungry! Eight hours without food because he was painting; she was starved.

"He's dating Kaguya?"

"Hn," Rin took that as yes.

"She's a beautiful model, why didn't you just paint her?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru shot her a cold look then and she didn't take it personally. Kaguya was a famous model, beautiful woman and also known for her fierce temper when something didn't go the way she wanted to. Even Rin heard the rumors about the beautiful Kaguya. Sesshomaru walked up to her and tilted her chin up so he could study her face.

"She's not that beautiful," Sesshomaru informed her which baffled her as she stood there dumbstruck. Sesshomaru never called anyone beautiful or told her someone else wasn't beautiful since he was so damn beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, and breathtaking.

"But why paint me instead of her?" Rin demanded again, vainly hoping he'd answer her but knew he wouldn't. Sesshomaru just gave her a mysterious look, one which she couldn't quite decipher as she stood there in all those jewels and silks staring at him. She knew almost every look Sesshomaru had but this one was one she didn't know, and she didn't understand.

"You know you and your silent language is occasionally really irritating! Especially when I can't figure out what it means!" Rin snapped at him in irritation only for him to smirk at her as he came down to kiss her. It was so sweet and tender she wondered if she should cry or smile at him, Great Kami did she love him! Rin just melt into him as she held onto him. He hand held her firmly but gently so none of the jewels marred her skin. Her nose twitched.

"Crap!" she pulled away and went back to cooking the steak. Sesshomaru was still smirking as he walked away while she cooked and tried not to burn her steak to charcoal. She did not like eating charcoal. She smiled as she and Sesshomaru watched Taken then she pulled on her clothes, kissed her lover goodbye, promised to see him again soon and walked out of his apartment feeling happier than she had for a while. How was it that just being with Sesshomaru for a day could make her life better? He didn't really say anything or do anything with her but still…the time she spent with him was by far some of the best times of her life. Humming to herself the song she had stuck in her head; it was a Nickelback song since that was a good portion of what they had listened to today; and smiled as she walked into her building. Her smile evaporated when she saw Kohaku waiting for her.

"Hey Rin," he greeted with a charming smile.

"Kohaku," Rin said coldly as she opened her apartment door but slid around so he couldn't walk in after her. She did not want him in her apartment; ever! Besides that if Sesshomaru smelled him in her apartment Kohaku's life really just might end.

"So I've been thinking, how about a real date? Not one set up by our friends but you, me and a good evening out." He smiled charmingly and Rin sighed.

"Kohaku, you're a great guy," she was lying through her teeth just now, "and I'm not the girl for you. I don't see why we should go around in circles on the matter when it's pretty clear to me that we wouldn't work even if we tried. One day you'll meet an awesome girl who will love you for you and unconditionally; I'm just not her. Besides that someone else already has my heart," Rin informed him.

"Oh," he looked dejected now.

"I'm sorry, Kohaku, but I'm just not the girl for you." Rin was being honest now, and seeing her friend look so dejected at the truth hurt her a little but she and Kohaku would never be more than that. Friends. Besides, she didn't know how many more 'dates' she could have with Kohaku before Sesshomaru killed him.

"Can we still be friends? I'd hate to lose such a good friend in my life," Rin said seriously.

"There's no hope I can win your heart from him?" Kohaku asked.

"Afraid not, he really does have it and under tight security too." Rin thought about Sesshomaru and knew he protected her from everything and anything. And he'd unwittingly protect her heart in the process, and even when their thing ended her heart would still be his.

"Then yeah, I like having a friend as good as you around," Kohaku gave her a sheepish grin.

"I like being your friend too," Rin admitted. And hopefully being friends with him wouldn't shorten his life expectancy. Sesshomaru wouldn't be as mad about her having friends so long as her friends stayed just that; friends.

"Thanks Rin, see you at the game on Sunday?" he asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss that for the world!" Rin exclaimed happily, he chuckled as he left and she smiled softly. Issue resolved. Now to take care of her sister and nosy best friend. Kagome and Inuyasha really were birds of a feather at times and their interference with her life made them irritating at times. Though it was more dangerous for them than they knew. Rin just smiled as she walked into her apartment, plopped down on her couch, pulled out her laptop and started writing up the scenes she had thought up today while modeling for Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>I took my golden retriever; who we'll call the Fluffinator though that's not his name; to the groomers today. I received a death glare from him as I left which rivaled Sesshomaru's. But the Fluffinator needs to be de-Fluffinated because he is way too fluffy at the moment! Still the look on his face when I walked him into the groomers...priceless! So funny! Anyway he's the inspiration for the next chapter of Because I Love You.<strong>

**The updates haven't changed since I have today off of work. You'll be getting two chapters of Because I Love You today and another chapter of this tomorrow or today, I'm not sure yet. I'm not sure what my schedule for work is yet so I can't tell you the update plan for the upcoming week yet but don't fret for I shall know tomorrow when I go in! Then I will post the update list for the week!**

**On a side note just about all of this story was inspired by the song Don't Ever Let It End by Nickelback. It was the song I was listening to when I started this story and I like it, I think this song fits this story really well.  
><strong>

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	31. Chapter 30

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 30**

"Come on Inuyasha! Quit dragging your feet!" Kagome ordered as she dragged him to their destination. Honestly! You'd think she had asked him to get neutered with how he was dragging his feet. Her husband grumbled a bit as he followed her but didn't look happy about following her.

"Do we have to?" Inuyasha whined out.

"He's the best!" Kagome insisted as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah but I mean does it have to be him?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes as they walked up the stairs.

"Quit whining. Come on, it won't be that bad! All we have to do is ask him nicely!" Kagome pointed out, Inuyasha frowned at her then.

"You don't know him very well if you think that," Inuyasha snorted. Kagome just sighed, honestly she thought it sad that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't get along but that could be because she knew what it was like to be so terrifyingly alone. The night her family was slaughtered was the night her sister had died twice; not that Rin knew that. But Kagome had screamed the first time her sister had flat lined, her twin, her sister, her only family at the time had died and she had died twice that night. So Kagome didn't understand why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't get along when they should be grateful they had someone in their lives.

"Will you just ask him nicely and not be angry with him? For once Inuyasha!? I want him to be our children's uncle!" she snapped at him, she had always reached out to Sesshomaru, tried to pull him back into his family but he had snapped, snarled and flat out ignored her attempts to try to fix the Taisho family so it wasn't so shattered.

"Kagome, some things aren't so simple." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Sure they are. He's your brother and he's family and he's going to be an uncle. I want our children to know their uncle, Inuyasha. I'd kill to have my family still alive and with me," Kagome informed him seriously. "But I can't get them back, I've only got Rin and I'd love to have my family with me to share my pregnancy with them but I can't. I want you to realize that you've got something special and you're being an asshole about it. I want Sesshomaru involved with our children."

"Kagome, you're asking for something that really is impossible, Sesshomaru will never want anything to do with us or our pup. He doesn't want anything to do with us," Inuyasha informed her. Kagome frowned at him.

"I love you, I love InuTaisho and Izayoi but all three of you are morons!" Kagome snapped at him seriously. Just how stupid could they be?

"Kagome, some things can't be fixed," Inuyasha informed her seriously.

"What happened that could possibly be so bad that you and your family won't talk to Sesshomaru?" Kagome demanded as she stopped on the landing to glare up at her husband who sighed.

"We have tried to talk to him but he's not letting us in Kagome," Inuyasha informed her. She just rolled her eyes then dragged Inuyasha up the final flight of stairs. She knew they hadn't reached out to Sesshomaru and when they did it was in a rather dictorial way that even irritated her. How could they be such assholes to their own family? Sesshomaru should be with his family, he belonged with his family.

"We're here," Kagome informed Inuyasha as they stood out side of Sesshomaru's door. Her heart was pounding as she knocked lightly on the door. "Sesshomaru?"

No answered.

Softly Kagome tested the door, it was unlocked so she gently opened the door. Her heart dropped, her jaw dropped and she gaped at the sight before her as Inuyasha froze beside her. They both stood there.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha just stood there dumbly with his wife standing with him as they stared out into Sesshomaru's studio. The sight before them was…<p>

There were no words to describe the sight before him.

True this was Sesshomaru's studio so it would make sense that Sesshomaru would be here. He was sprawled out on his couch sound asleep with his feet propped up on his coffee table. But what was stunning them wasn't what Sesshomaru doing but rather who else was here. Rin was laying sound asleep on the couch her feet were crossed on the arm of the couch and her head in Sesshomaru's lap, her laptop was in her lap and a sketchbook on her stomach. Her fingers were entwined with Sesshomaru's and Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind as he slept with Rin.

"What the!?" Inuyasha heard Kagome start before he slammed his hand onto her mouth and dragged her out of the apartment, gently shut the door and dragged her down a flight of stairs.

"What the hell is my best friend doing with my brother!?" he choked out when he let her go on the landing.

"What's my sister doing with your brother!?" Kagome snapped at him, glaring at him accusingly.

"Oh Rin! Good to see you, Sesshomaru's upstairs," an old woman informed them as she hobbled by. Inuyasha blinked at the old woman, as did Kagome.

"How long have I been coming around?" Kagome asked the old woman.

"Why almost six years, did you hit your head sweetie?" the old woman asked.

"No, just checking," Kagome looked dumbstruck as she walked back to him. He stared at his wife dumbfounded at what they had just been told.

"Six years!?" Kagome strangled out as she stared at him.

"Don't look at me! I had no idea!" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome. Part of his brain was burned forever with the image he had just seen but another part of his brain was stunned.

"She kept this from me for six years!" Kagome now looked mad.

"Don't, Kagome! Whatever your thinking don't! I don't fuck with Sesshomaru and I'm not messing with him and Rin, so don't Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped, he didn't care if Rin was banging his brother there was no way in hell he was getting in the middle of it. But there was a look in Kagome's eyes which had him wanting to grab her and run for the hills. Get as far away from this as he could.

How the hell had he missed this for five, almost six years?

"But!"

"No! I don't fuck with Sesshomaru for reasons Kagome."

"Fine, I'll just do it on my own!" Kagome declared.

"No you won't, promise me you won't interfere for any reason!" he grabbed her by the shoulders so she looked at him.

"Fine, Inuyasha I won't do anything to Sesshomaru," Kagome promised. He just dragged his wife out of the building, they'd come deal with Kagome's desire for a pregnancy portrait later. No doubt she'd want that done no matter what. He just frowned.

How had he missed that for six years?

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first real attempt at Kagome and Inuyasha so please tell me what you think of them. I don't count A Day in the Life of Kagome &amp; Inuyasha as them because they're portrayed as children, so seriously tell me what you think of them.<br>**

**Anyway, back to the story...They've been found out!**

**My updates haven't changed because I don't know my schedule yet. I'll tell you all tomorrow what's up with my stories and updates.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	32. Chapter 31

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 31**

Sesshomaru felt like going and pounding his head against a stone wall while having to get ready for this date. Rin walked in behind him with a smirk on her lips.

"You are looking handsome," Rin mused as she leaned on the door frame behind him. He looked at her looking at him in the mirror, he turned around to look directly at her as she smiled at him. Reaching out she flipped his tie into a knot for him as he looked at her.

"Hn," he answered as he looked down at her.

"And yes you have to go to this meeting, it'd look odd if you didn't show up after it having been set up," she informed him as she tightened the noose around his neck. Sesshomaru didn't remind her that it wouldn't be out of his character not to show up for an arranged marriage date. But then he remembered Rin's list, which happened to be longer than him, the irony of that was not lost on him. She looked up at him with a smile but there was a sad look in her eyes which had him wanting to cancel the meeting. Not her smile but there was a sad look in her eyes which had him wanting to s he wanted to go either way but the sadness he saw in Rin's eyes.

"Rin," he started but whatever he had seen shadowing her eyes was gone.

"Oh no! I went through two hell dates and you are not off the hook for permitting me to go," Rin informed him. He frowned at her as he kissed her lightly on the lips, she smiled up at him. "Come here," Rin growled out as she yanked him down to her by the tie. Sesshomaru looked at his lover, he smirked as he tilted her chin up.

"Rin," he repeated as she looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru, you're going to think about me the whole dinner" she informed him with a mischeivious grin on her lips. "And I'll be waiting for you in the lace number you like," he lifted his brow at her with interest. She grinned at him. "I'll see you in a bit," he bent down to her lips.

"I'll see you then," his mouth crashed down onto hers. Gods above did she taste divine to him as she clung to him, he pulled her closely to him so her small body pressed against his. He growled as her fingers became entangled in his hair, Rin just sighed as he kissed her.

"I'll be waiting for you," she promised him, he looked his lover over again. He nipped her bottom lip again as she smiled up at him. Walking out of the bedroom he walked towards the front door, Rin followed him quietly and he snuck a glance at her. Rin just smiled at him with a mused look and he felt like sketching her again but he left the apartment.

He straightened when a fresh scent caught his attention, this was fresh like this afternoon fresh. Sesshomaru spun around then walked up to his closed door, opened it slightly inhaling his apartment scent he was relieved there was none of the scent in his space. Carefully he shut the door as he turned to walk down the stairs, he followed the scent slightly irritated that it was in his building and being him he didn't like feeling like his territory was being invaded. The last time he had felt invaded was with Rin and she did it so effortlessly there were times he want to panic and bolt; run away from her; and there were times when he was tempted to chain her to his radiator so she wouldn't leave him ever.

Walking to his car he drove to the restaurant and contemplated turning around and driving home to Rin. Not because she was wearing the lace number but rather because being with Rin was more home to him than anything else ever had been in his life. He pulled up to the restaurant then resisted the desire to sigh in exhaustion from this 'date' which hadn't even begun. Walking into the restaurant, he saw the demoness there and turned around. He didn't think twice about it as he got back into his car, left Kagura at the table staring after him and drove home.

He had had enough.

Sesshomaru parked his car contemplated his options and decided attack was the best course, jump Rin and silence her with his kisses so she wouldn't protest too much. Walking up to his studio he ignored the scent which was irritating him as he walked into his apartment where Rin sat on his couch typing away. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes, blinked twice as her fingers continued to fly over the keys of her computer then sighed out.

"I need to cut back on my caffeine if I'm seeing you and I know you're on a date," she grumbled, he glanced at the two Dr. Pepper bottles on the coffee table and smirked slightly.

"Rin," he purred out and now she stopped typing and looked at him.

"My hallucinations of Sesshomaru never talk, they only worship me!" she mused evilly and he smiled at her, she smiled back at him widely. Only she did not fear him, only she did not fear his smiles and only she did not retreat like a cornered mouse as he closed in on her. She tilted her chin up for him and smiled at him.

"Rin," he repeated before his lips brushed hers'.

"I thought you were on a date, with the slut Kagura," Rin gasped out when his hands snaked under her shirt, he was pleased to note she wasn't wearing a bra. Good news for him. She arched into his touch and he kissed her again as he sliced off her shirt. "I liked that shirt," she breathed out.

"It was mine," he reminded her as he pushed her back against the couch.

"That's why I liked it," she whispered huskily in his ear before she nipped the lobe of his ear. "I'm glad you came home," she moaned out.

He was too.

He pulled off his clothes as he fell back on top of Rin who smiled sweetly at him. Sesshomaru was glad to be home, he kissed Rin again as he positioned her hips where he wanted them. She arched, clawed and screamed in pleasure when his hips slammed into hers'. This was home, he thought pleasurably as Rin surrounded him, clung to him and moved with him. Rin was home for him, he kissed her again as they moved.

It was five in the morning when his phone rang, he groaned as he rolled over to get it before it woke his sleeping lover. Not looking at the caller ID he answered.

"Do you know where Rin is?" Inuyasha demanded loudly in his ear. Sesshomaru looked at his sleeping human and resisted the desire to sigh in irritation as he kept his emotions in check again.

"I am not responsible for knowing where your human is," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"She didn't come home yesterday, if you see her tell her we're looking for her," Inuyasha said carefully and Sesshomaru lifted a brow; more to himself than Inuyasha; as he sat naked in the sheets of his bed with the very human Inuyasha was looking for sound asleep.

"Keep track of your humans," Sesshomaru snapped as he hung up the phone. Rin rolled over and curled around him again, he bent over and kissed her. Inuyasha didn't need her right now, Sesshomaru did though. Rin cracked her eyes, smile sleepily at him as she rolled onto her stomach and he slid over her.

"Morning," she breathed as he kissed her shoulder.

"Rin," he greeted coldly. She grabbed the bed railing again when he slid into her. Something in him warned him to enjoy her for now for something was coming. He didn't know what but something was coming. Rin moved and his mind went numb with pleasure as he moved in his Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry the storm's a brewin' and comin'.<strong>

**Here's another chapter of this. And being the terribly selfish creature I am I'm off to write my things now!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	33. Chapter 32

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 32**

Sesshomaru stood there in his studio working on a piece which he was enjoying making when there was a knock on the door. Curious he stood and listened to the door; it wasn't Rin since she just walked in. It wasn't his father or stepmother since they rang the doorbell; they thought it rude to knock. And it wasn't his mother since she had the nasty habit of just showing up at the gallery when she wanted him. If was Shishinki; which was doubtful; he'd have called beforehand. Carefully Sesshomaru left his work where it was as he wiped his hands while walking to the door.

"Sesshomaru?" he nearly snarled at the voice of his sister-in-law but opened the door to glare down at her and, to his surprise, Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked disgruntled while Kagome was looking up at him with cheerful blue eyes, he internally cursed himself as he stood there.

"Hi! So glad you answered the door. Mind if we come in? My back's killing me," Kagome explained. He looked at her budging belly at five months and stepped aside to let them enter. Mostly because the sooner he accommodated them the sooner they would leave, he wanted them gone. Walking to his work area he covered what he was working on; partially because he was superstitious and partially because his two…invaders were nosy and irritating. Turning he leaned against the table as he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who were looking at him strangely.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, the sooner this was over the sooner they were gone. Kagome grinned then, she had a look in her eye which he associated with Rin when Rin was up to something.

"We, well I, would like to ask you for a portrait," Kagome said happily and he just folded his arms so he didn't do something stupid like kill these two.

"Hn," he couldn't outright shout go to hell when Kagome had never done anything to him but as he glared at Inuyasha he was tempted to shout it. But he refrained since he would not hurt Rin by hurting her sister; even when said sister was extremely annoying. Still he wasn't about to say yes for the torture of enduring them for hours on end.

"Well you're the best," Kagome started and he lifted a brow at her. "You're an amazing artist, you're in the family, I'm willing to pay whatever it will cost to get this portrait done and I want to get to know you. After thirteen years of knowing Inuyasha and the Taishos it occurred to me I knew nothing about you. And you're going to be the uncle of my babies and I would like to know you," Kagome explained.

"Hn," he replied again. She sounded so like Rin at the moment it had startled him. Sesshomaru could honestly say he had never thought of Rin and Kagome as a set of fraternal twins or even sisters with how different they were. It was rather like night and day. Rin being the quieter of two and more elusive beauty made her rather like the night; Rin liked having her secrets, she liked to share her beauty, her imagination and peace with everyone but she had her shadows, her secrets, and her own darkness. Kagome was boisterous and stunning; so different from Rin and she was so bright it often made him think of day, Kagome liked being open, happy, cheerful so she didn't have her secrets or darkness and she liked to spread light into lives. But what she had just said reminded him she was Rin's twin and sister.

"Please, I'd like for you to be a part of my family, at least know your nieces or nephews because I'd really like for them to know how amazing their uncle is," Kagome pleaded and he frowned at that.

"You'll pay anything for this portrait?" he asked coldly.

"Yes," Kagome nodded firmly and he had a feeling he didn't want money for this portrait.

"I'll do it but in exchange you leave me alone," Sesshomaru said indifferently.

He wanted nothing to do with being an uncle, he didn't care how callous that sounded but it was true. There was nothing he wanted from them other than to be left alone so he could work on his art, run his gallery and be left in peace. Sesshomaru did not wish for any more 'incidents' like at the party because if it hadn't been for Rin he knew he'd have destroyed not only the mansion but a good portion of the city. That was due to his 'family' continuously poking their noses into his life, he wanted them gone. Out of his life, it was all he wanted from Kagome and Inuyasha. For he could never afford to have another incident like the one at the party again, the price would be Rin and it was too high of a price for him. He was also tired of being branded a monster in his family's eyes; it was because of incidents like the one at the party he was hated by his family.

There had been a few in his childhood which had been particularly damaging for him and his father and there were scars on both of them to prove the power they held and the damage they could inflict on one another.

"How long will the portrait take?" Kagome asked.

"A month," he admitted, mostly because he had four gallery showings on schedule, two business trips and a trip with Rin planned.

"Can I have that month to try to change your mind about wanting nothing to do with our family? If by the end of it you still want nothing to do with us then we'll, all of us and the Taishos, will leave you alone in peace." Kagome looked at him with large blue eyes and he flicked a glance at Inuyasha who's own gaze was curiously blank.

"Fine," he shrugged for they wouldn't change his mind. His mind had been made up for the past two decades, all he wanted was to be left alone. But something in him whispered he was being played here, still he would come out the victor. Sesshomaru never lost to anyone for any reason. Still there was that look in Kagome's eye which made him thing he had landed where she had wanted him to. He didn't like it, but he was up for the challenge. Kagome launched into what she wanted for the portrait and he listened patiently until they left. Then he went back to work on his sculpture wondering what game Kagome was up to. He texted Rin then.

* * *

><p><strong>You all just make me smile, reading your reviews on this story...priceless. I'm glad you all are enjoying it so much, I'm enjoying what you all have to say and I'm laughing at some of what you all have had to say about this. I'm glad you all think this is so entertaining, I've enjoyed creating it for myself honestly because I wanted something simple and sweet to work on.<br>**

**Anyway the updates will be here tomorrow, I'm off to work on writing my other things.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	34. Chapter 33

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 33**

Rin waltzed into his apartment looking like she had a brilliant idea while he just watched her strut up to him. The smile on her lips had him thinking up a few different ways to make her smile, but she seemed so damned pleased with herself he decided to hear her out. She sauntered up to him with a smile on her lips before she pulled the beer from his fingers and took a sip of it before reaching up to kiss his neck because even on her tiptoes she couldn't reach his chin.

"Rin," he greeted as he pulled his beer from her and set it on the counter.

"I had a stroke of genius and it was all thanks to you! You're brilliant Sesshomaru!" she giggled out, he pulled her up against him. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her arms around his neck and she smiled at him as he looked at her brilliant brown eyes.

"How much did you have to drink?" he asked when he saw how tipsy she was.

"Two glasses of wine, three beers, a shot of tequila and a sniffer of whiskey, I didn't think it'd do this to me. Soten had two whole bottles of tequila though and she wasn't even tipsy," Rin giggled out, he refrained from rolling his eyes at her. Her agent could probably drink an army under the table and not feel the effects of the alcohol but that was one of benefits of being a thunder yōkai.

"Rin, what stroke of genius?" he asked making his lover focus again.

"Oh right! For the next book! I've decided to keep the character Nanami for Takeshi, and you have inspired the entire story after the trip to Fiji!" Rin mused out, he smirked at her. Though he had no idea what was going on in that head of hers' he had no doubt it'd be brilliant and beautiful once it came out of her. She just breathed life into her writing with little to no effort and seemed to love doing it. He'd never understand it, he couldn't comprehend it but he was proud of her.

"Good for you," he said as he placed her on the counter.

"I know! Stroke of pure genius!" she mused as her fingers played with his silver hair. Just how drunk was his Rin? "But my birthday party was nice with them," she informed him.

"Happy birthday," he brushed his lips lightly against hers', she smiled at him.

"I still wish you had been there, I mean it's not every day I turn twenty-five," she giggled out.

"I celebrated your twenty first birthday, and the twenty second, and the twenty third, and the twenty fourth, and now the twenty fifth," he murmured huskily in her ear. He felt her body quivering and heating up and he hadn't even touched her other than resting his hands on her knees as he stood between her legs.

"True," she agreed in a heated voice as she fought being drunk and aroused, he knew Rin so he knew how she was reacting to this. "But I'd have liked to have had you at the party," she informed him. He pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Why?" he couldn't stop the question from coming.

"'Cause I love you," she giggled out like it was obvious and he felt like she had just struck him with lightning. "I know you don't love me but I love you Sesshomaru. I'm happy around you," she informed him drunkenly. "I'll always love you, I'll always be on your side, and I'll always want to be around you," she murmured seriously, though her words were slurred slightly.

"Rin," he started but found himself for once at a loss of what he should say to her. He tilted her chin up to him, the truth of what she had said still in her hazy eyes. "Don't leave me," was all he seemed able to ask of her as his mouth crashed onto hers.

"I'm not going anywhere," she breathed out when he pulled away. "I love you, remember?" she asked drunkenly and he smirked before he bent over her again. His human came to him as her fingers tangled in his hair so she could pull him down to her. She was so damn demanding when she was drunk, he didn't mind though as his fingers slipped under the hem of her dress and slid up her thighs. Her heat was calling to him as she scooted closer to him, he growled at her response to him for she was delighting him beyond pleasure. His fingers found the heat they sought, she gasped as she pulled away from the kiss to arch at his teasing strokes.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned out, "please," she pleaded. He bent over her and kissed her again as he pulled his fingers away to rid himself of his belt. Rin was eager to assist him but he pulled her clumsy fingers away from the button of his pants so they wrapped around his neck again.

"Patience Rin," he growled softly in her ear.

"Sesshomaru," she pleaded again and he smirked as he brushed his lips against her leaping pulse. She screamed his name when he grabbed her hips, pulled her forward and slammed into her. He loved it, she clung desperately to him as he moved and he had to admit, he loved Rin and her birthdays.

Hours later after his human was thoroughly exhausted, pleased, and pleasured she was sleeping soundly beside him. He looked down at her. Did she mean it?

"Rin," he whispered out softly.

"Maru?" she cracked a bleary eye open to look at him.

"Did you mean it?" he asked seriously, she smiled at him.

"I love you," she replied then her eye closed again so her lashes fanned across her cheek. He felt something in him leap for joy at her confession again, he traced her cheek as he stared at her. So she meant it, she knew what he had been asking and she knew what he wanted from her. Leaning over her he softly brushed his lips against hers then pulled her against him so she could sleep. He'd guard her until she woke in the morning; no doubt she'd forget everything about tonight but he alright with that.

She loved him, he smirked in joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez people! Hate Kagome and Inuyasha much? Are they really that bad? Because I don't recall writing them hating this relationship.<br>**

**And wow 200+ reviews.**

**I'm glad you all like this story so much, I've enjoyed all your reviews, but I was shocked to open this story up after the tiring day I was having, looked at the reviews numbers to see this. Is it really that good of a story? I just thought it was some fluff and fun.**

**Anyways, this week I'm going to focus on Trying Not to Murder Him and try to wrap that up before Sunday. I like the story but I want to finish it sooner rather than later. So I'm going to push myself to finish it by Sunday but hopefully before Sunday. But like always this story will be updated daily, I like it a lot and apparently so do all of you =), I'm glad you enjoy it too.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	35. Chapter 34

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 34**

Sesshomaru looked up when his lover stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes with her midnight hair in a wild tangle, but to complete the look she was wearing his shirt. He held out a glass of water for her with three Tylenol, she blinked at him as she took them both and downed up. He was thankful he was a demon rather than a human in this instance, he'd hate to have to endure a hangover the next morning. Rin grumbled as she shuffled to the counter then leapt onto it. He went back to cooking her hangover cure; at least what she claimed to be the cure; bacon.

"Did I do anything stupid last night?" she grumbled as she shut the blinds of the kitchen.

"Not to my knowledge," he replied and she sighed as she hid her face in her hands.

"I hate birthdays, why do I always get this drunk?" she moaned, he smirked as he flipped the bacon then walked over to his lover. Catching her chin he tilted her head back so he could look her in the eye.

"Not that drunk," he promised. He had seen her well and truly drunk and it wasn't pretty, but last night she had been bubbly and giggly and really relaxed. Rin just sighed as she leaned against the cabinets behind her. Softly he kissed her before he served up her bacon. He gave it a few hours before she returned to normal, she'd be fine. After she ate she disappeared to hide back under the covers of his bed, he leaned on his door frame as he saw her curl under the covers.

Turning he went back to work. For the next few hours there was a beautiful silence in his studio while Rin hid from the world and he worked. Then she came out good as new with a smile on her lips. Her arms came around his neck as she pressed against his back to look at what he was working on.

"Pretty," she said happily, he slid a glance at her. She was staring intently at his work.

"Hn," he replied.

"A thanks won't kill you," she giggled before she kissed his cheek. "I'm going to grab a shower and then I'll be gone; I'll come around again."

"Hn," he replied, Rin always came back to him. Gently his clawed hand touched her linked hand.

"I'll see you later," she promised before she pulled away and hurried off to the shower. He just smirked as he watched her wonderfully bare legs carry her away and decided his work could wait a bit as he followed her to the shower.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped, he growled as he pinned her to the wall and lifted her up to him.

An hour later her watched Rin hurry down the street on slightly unsteady legs. But they were unsteady because of their activities in the shower rather than because she was drunk. He smirked as he left the window and went back to work. Working steadily through the morning with the music blaring to his content he decided he'd do a few touch ups to it and then he'd give it to Shishinki for display along with his other pieces. There as a knock on his door which had him internally snarling as he finished cleaning his brushes.

Using his demon speed he set up the work area he'd be using before appearing at the door and opening it. Kagome smiled up at him and Inuyasha looked disgruntled as he followed his wife into the studio. Sesshomaru just resisted the desire to shout no, get the hell out as he followed them. This would so not be worth a month of invasion but realistically if it got them out of his life for forever then he'd do it. He'd sell his soul to the Devil to get his family out of his life. Then there was Rin who he wanted to keep around, he'd sell his soul to keep her. Turning he walked after Kagome and Inuyasha and prayed to all that was holy he didn't lose his temper.

"Sit," he ordered, Kagome did as ordered. "What do you want for this portrait?" he asked, it was a commissioned piece so he'd please his client and with the payment being them out of his life he'd do his best work to ensure they'd stay the fuck out of it. He lounged in his chair as they sat on the couch.

"Well, it's my pregnancy so I guess something which highlights the bump," Kagome tilted her head and he jotted down the note.

"Nude or clothed?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha paled as did Kagome.

"What's that supposed to mean you perv!?" Inuyasha bellowed at him, Sesshomaru rubbed his temple as he prayed the migraine coming would go away. But doubted it since he was dealing with Inuyasha and Inuyasha was a part of the Taisho clan and being a part of the Taisho clan meant they excelled at giving him headaches.

"I am a professional, Inuyasha, and besides," Sesshomaru paused as he felt a smirk on his lips. "Kagome's not my type," he snarled softly then directed his gaze back onto the client. Kagome was just blushing as red as she could and he now knew where Rin got that trait.

"What do you recommend?" Kagome asked timidly. Honestly he'd recommend a nude because then it would highlight her bump but he was not dealing with a hormonal pregnant woman's insecurities about her body. He had painted enough women in his life to know women were vain creatures; then there was Rin who didn't seem to know her appeal.

"Your decision but most go with the nude, it highlights the bump," he informed her coldly as he made a few notes of his own.

"Alright," Kagome muttered as she turned even redder. He jotted down it'd probably be a nude painting but he'd make two; one of her nude and one of her clothed so this ensured he earned the payment of them getting out of his life. "Could you paint Rin too?"

"Hn?" he blinked up at them in shock.

"I think she's pretty and I want to get her something nice for her since she's been so good to me and Inuyasha over the years," Kagome smiled brightly at him. Now Sesshomaru frowned.

"At what cost?" he asked coldly for his internal beast was snarling at him he was being set up for something. He already painted, sketched, sculpted, and drew Rin to know every part of her and every expression of her but why would Kagome recommend it?

"We'll butt out of your life as promised but I'll pay for the painting of Rin to be done," Kagome informed him. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Rin would love to be a model for you," Inuyasha agreed solemnly. Sesshomaru looked from Kagome to Inuyasha then at his pad as he jotted down a portrait of Rin as a side note.

"She's never modeled before," Inuyasha informed him.

Sesshomaru fought off the laugh at the comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Muah-hahahahaha!<br>**

**It begins...**

**I love how responsive you all are to this story, I'm glad you all enjoy it!**

**Anyways, the update list for the week:**

**-I'm going to aim for a chapter of this daily; as always.**

**-Hopefully I'll get 3 chapters of Trying Not to Murder Him done a day and finish it up in four or five days, this is all depending on my job too but we'll see how it goes...**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	36. Chapter 35

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 35**

"Strip," Sesshomaru ordered again. Though why these two were being timid about it was beyond him, he was the one going to be horrifically scarred by this experience. He did not want to nor need to see his brother and his brother's pregnant mate naked, but since Kagome had decided upon the nude painting he would be. Rin giggled, he glared at her for the overwhelming sense of déjà vu was not lost on him

"You're next human so don't think your off the hook," Sesshomaru snarled at her. And since they both knew Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't see them Rin stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked. This could be fun.

"I'm not too sure about this Sesshomaru," Kagome's trembling voice started. Losing his patience he stalked behind the partition, not looking at his brother or the girl he grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her out into the room since Inuyasha would follow his mate.

"The robe," Sesshomaru ordered, Kagome shook her head so he sliced it off. Rin snickered, he glared at her as he pulled the falling apart robe from Kagome. It was of no loss to him but it appeared to Kagome it was mortifying because her eyes widened before she slapped her arms over her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha demanded as he appeared with a sheet around his waist.

"What I was hired to do, sit," Sesshomaru ordered as he shoved his brother onto the bed with Kagome. He just resisted the desire to shake his head in exasperation as he stalked over to the canvas and thought about where he wanted to be to sketch this. Deciding opposite of the window he moved around Rin who was grinning evilly as she typed away, no doubt throwing him into hell. Deciding where he wanted to be he went to the two 'models' he was to paint and tried to figure out where he wanted them so Kagome got what she wanted and he wasn't scarred for all of eternity for having seen them naked. Arranging the pair how he wanted them he stepped back thought about the position for a moment and decided he could survive this.

**Provided They Did Not Move The Pose!**

If they did…he'd have a reason to kill them finally. The thought was pleasing as he walked back to his stool. Rin smirked evilly again, he glared in retaliation as he sat down.

"**Do Not Move**," he ordered the pair. Inuyasha glared and Kagome smiled weakly. Soon the only sounds in the studio were the normal sounds which filled it when he and Rin were occupying it: typing, pencil moving over the canvas, and music playing. Neither he nor Rin looked at Kagome or Inuyasha as they worked in comfortable silence. But he did not miss the scent of discomfort coming off of Inuyasha and Kagome who apparently did not like having to be still for so long or in silence because neither he nor Rin were talking or trying to. Though in truth Rin was the one to do most of the talking in the studio because he loved listening to her. A stomach growled and he looked around, it wasn't his or Rin's then he looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, but me and the pups are starved! Do you have food here?" Kagome asked. Slowly Sesshomaru stood as he put the pencil down and walked off, he grabbed a different robe for Kagome and a pair of pants for Inuyasha, tossed it at them.

"Food is in the kitchen," Sesshomaru informed them coldly as he walked out of the guest room of his studio to his room. Rin appeared after a minute, kissed his back and he looked down at her.

"I told them I needed to save my work before I joined them for lunch," she whispered, he turned around, tilted her head back and brushed his lips against hers'.

"Human," he snarled out.

"Demon!" she snapped at him then stomped down the stairs to the main living area, he smirked as he listened to her go then he pulled out his sketchbook and drew a quick sketch of Rin again as he listened to her with Inuyasha and Kagome. Part of him wanted to join her but he did not wish to deal with them so he remained in his room. Evasion was the best solution. He smirked at the image of Rin.

* * *

><p>"They're good," Inuyasha admitted as he walked with Kagome up to their apartment after having dropped Rin off at hers'. Kagome huffed.<p>

"I didn't think they'd be that good," Kagome admitted as she pressed a hand to her lower back. Inuyasha worriedly supported her, he did not want her falling down these stairs.

"So you'll leave them alone now?" Inuyasha pleaded, though he had to admit now a lot of things about the past six years made sense to him. Rin was always good at disappearing and neither he nor anyone else really had thought to hard about it because she'd just smile and say she was writing. Seeing her with his brother today had proven to him they worked together a lot, you did not build that much relaxation with one another unless you had worked together for a long time. He had seen it, though they hid it well with their snarling and snapping at one another.

"I just want them to be happy," Kagome sighed as they walked into their apartment.

"And I think we shouldn't interfere," Inuyasha informed her.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Kagome asked miserably as she sat on their couch, Inuyasha sighed for that was a question which had been plaguing him.

"Dunno, they'll tell us when they're ready Kagome," Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'd like to just give them a nudge in the right direction though," Kagome informed him. He sighed, there would be no stopping her.

"No," he said firmly.

"Leave them be," he ordered, she just frowned then sat up.

"You know I was naked all day and we didn't get to do it once," she mused seductively as her fingers trailed the buttons of her shirt. He lifted a brow. Her little game wasn't lost on him, but for now he'd play along. He smirked as he bent over her. He'd leave Rin and Sesshomaru alone despite what Kagome wanted though. Something in him knew they hadn't mentioned anything because of his family and Kagome.

They all knew his family would break them apart and Kagome would glue them together.

Inuyasha wasn't stupid after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty...So yeah, another chapter of this because I'm bored and working out a few kinks on a scene in one of my personal works. I needed to clear my head, collect my thoughts, and plans for that story so I came here to take a quick break. Write up something fun and light! It really helps clear the head!<br>**

**Now about the updates:**

**-Starting tomorrow I will begin posting 3 chapters of Trying Not to Murder Him; I'm aiming on finishing that around Sunday.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	37. Chapter 36

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 36**

He smirked when his human stomped into his studio. He had good news for her, but as she slammed his door shut then dashed to the window he knew what she checking as the car pulled away then she grinned, spun around and launched herself to him. Startled, he caught her, grabbed the counter so they didn't go falling onto the floor, her mouth crashed onto his and he wondered what had her so happy.

"They're idiots," she mused happily when she pulled away and he sat her on the counter so he didn't drop her.

"They know," he informed her and her jaw dropped then.

"What!?" she choked out and he nodded again, her neck had his attention since they knew it wouldn't hurt if he got her in the end. "How do you know that?" she questioned skeptically.

"For as bright as your sister is she has no secrets," Sesshomaru tilted Rin's chin back and nipped her bottom lip. She just blinked at him.

"Damn it," she grumbled.

"And your sister is hell bent on setting us up," he informed her softly as his lips brushed her jaw. Rin looked at him then.

"How do you know this?" she asked skeptically.

"I followed them," he admitted. He thought it odd they had asked him to do a portrait of Rin when he and Rin expressed nothing but hatred for each other in the eye of the public. But more concerning for him was the intent way he was watched by Kagome and Inuyasha when he was working on their portrait. It was as if they were waiting for something, watching for something, looking for a sign. Curious; and curiosity was his greatest flaw; curious he had followed them home after the portrait, he had sat outside on the fire escape listening to them talk.

"Damn it, and we were pulling it off so well," Rin grumbled, he kissed her lightly on the lips. For he had to agree with his lover, they had been pulling off their secret so well.

"Hn," he answered and she giggled at him.

"So what do you want to do about this new development," she asked.

"Let us turn the tables on them," he growled out. It was about damn time someone gave Kagome a taste of her own medicine and he would love to play a good mind fuck game on Inuyasha and Kagome both for being so damn nosy. He looked at his lover who smirked deviously at him.

"I think you and I can arrange that," Rin mused darkly, he smirked as he kissed her again.

"I'm certain we can," he growled out in her ear. He scooped Rin up and carried her to his room again only to land on her. She giggled before he kissed her again. The only upside to having been discovered was he could now lay claim to what had been his for six years. The thought was most pleasing to him as Rin's fingers dove into his hair. Her body arched into his again, he loved it and it thrilled him to no end having her under him. The only thing missing was her telling him she loved him. But she did not know he knew she loved him, he knew she remembered nothing about that night when she had come here drunk and whispered her love to him. She moaned again, he growled as his fingers slid under her clothes to her smooth skin then up to her breasts.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped, he growled in delight as she became putty in his hands.

"Rin," he growled out in her ear.

Hours later when they were both laying in his bed, she was playing with a strand of his hair as his claws traced her spine. He wondered what was running through that head of hers' at this moment because she began to grin evilly. He kissed her lightly as he sat them up, she pulled the sheet around her and he just let it pool in his lap. Rin smiled at him happily.

"You want to call in those favors they owe me now?" Rin asked mischievously. He smirked as his pulled a stray strand of her black hair between his fingers.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked coldly as he smirked. They're rue the day they stuck their noses in his life. Rin grinned deviously as she launched into her plan. He listened with interest. Being the lover of a writer had it's merits, Rin had a creative plan for revenge and he liked it.

"What do you think?" she demanded eagerly, he smirked before he kissed her lightly in response.

"I knew you'd agree with the plan!" Rin said happily before he pulled her to him, he made her legs straddle his lap. Her arms came around his neck as she looked him in the eye.

"Human," he kissed her again. "Revenge will be fun," he agreed. She laughed, her head fell back as she laughed and he couldn't resist her anymore.

"Mine," he growled as he kissed her throat, she smiled as she looked at him.

"Yes, yours," she agreed and then she kissed him. He snarled as he rolled them over so she was on her back again. He felt his demon demanding her to be his and he felt her heart slamming in her ribs. Something in him snapped as he kissed her again, she just gasped and surrendered again.

"Mine," he repeated as he moved in her again, she groaned in agreement as her head fell back perfectly. He sunk his fangs in then, she gasped but then moaned as her fingers dug into him again. She was now irrevocably his, and the best part was they both knew it as his tongue ran over the wound he had inflicted on her.

"Yours," she whispered again. He smirked, there was nothing to hide anymore so he had no reason to deny himself the one thing he wanted in life. She smiled at him before he sent her over the edge, she screamed his name and he growled hers'. Though she was his now he was going to make Kagome and Inuyasha's lives hell for having intruded on his life. He followed Rin over the edge then.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are heating up folks! And this is why you don't mess with Sesshomaru...<strong>

**Anyways I'm off to work on Trying Not to Murder Him; hopefully tomorrow I will be able to post four chapters of it. I'm aiming for four, then Thursday I'm going to aim for five and hopefully by Saturday I'll be able to post the last few chapters of it. As always this will be updated daily.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	38. Chapter 37

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 37**

Rin walked beside him down the street on their trip to Paris enjoying the march; though the weather sucked if you asked him. But at least he was with Rin, in a sense this was a honeymoon of sorts though it was really for work. At least for him it was for work. Still Rin smiled with delight as she walked beside him. Sesshomaru frowned at his human as she hurried through the crowd, but he followed her as she enjoyed herself.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped as she spun around and grabbed his hand so she could drag him into a bookstore. Honestly! What was it with his human and her fascination with book stores? Then again he wasn't above dragging her into an art store from time to time, so he followed her.

"I have been looking everywhere for this!" she exclaimed as she picked up a tattered book, he just resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes for she looked so damn happy finding that book. He wondered what was so special about that book but didn't ask because she happily paid for it, shoved it into her bag before grabbing his hand again and dragging him after her. Where did his human find the strength or energy to be this happy.

"That coffee was so good!" she giggled out, he sighed now. And now he remembered why he avoided giving Rin coffee or expresso or any of those other sweet drinks humans tended to be energized off of. She giggled happily as she hurried through the street. He grabbed her before she could walk into traffic. But she was too buzzed to notice as she chattered a million miles an hour. There were times when Sesshomaru felt like a pet owner with Rin, making certain his human didn't do something foolhardy or dangerous, and then there were times he felt like she was his keeper. But right now, between the two of them, he was definitely the responsible one.

"Rin, the hotel is this way," he informed her, she spun around to blink at him with wide eyes and a smile. Sesshomaru wondered how fast her brain was working for he swore he saw steam coming from her ears.

"Right!" she giggled out, he made a mental note that Rin was not to ever again have coffee in any form. She was suffering from the worst case of ADOLS he had ever seen her have, and she didn't get it often enough to be a concern but at the rate she was going he was seriously concerned she might walk off of a bridge or something.

"Lead the way!" she laughed out, he grabbed her hand and led her along before she did something stupid and leapt in front of a bus or something. That would not be a good start to their life as a mated pair. Surprisingly Rin hadn't been upset when she had woken up last week with the crescent moon scar he had marked her with. Instead she had smiled at him, informed him she was happy to be his but they'd make it official after their revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha. He was fine with that so long as he got her in the end, but until then she covered her mark with her hair so Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't see it. But when he had her all to himself she walked around with the mark proudly displayed, he loved it. He pulled her up to him, bent over for a quick kiss to grab her attention again and she giggled.

"I'm glad you took me on this trip with you," Rin informed him happily.

"Hn," was his answer as they walked into the lobby of the hotel he had arranged for them to stay at. Here he could enjoy his mate for the week he had her all to himself. This was of course while working at the new branch of his and Shishinki's gallery. They were expanding and quickly, Shishinki had the aggressive plan for the expansion while Sesshomaru had the influence to make things go smoothly for them. Rin smiled as she clung to him while he signed them into their reserved suite, she giggled as they walked to the elevator. He was seriously never giving his human coffee again, she was worse than a squirrel on caffeine at the moment as she looked around herself wildly. Finally he had her in the elevator when he pinned her in the corner, she giggled again.

"Rin," he growled out and she pulled him down to her.

"I'm having fun!" she giggled out before he kissed her. His troublesome human was going to be up to her eyeballs in mischief no doubt. Not that he minded.

Hours later she was sitting in their hotel bed with a sheet wrapped around her as her fingers furiously flew over the keys of her computer. He sat up and rested his chin on his mate's shoulder as he looked at what she was typing. In her caffeinated state she was much too excited about her story to stop, he knew this so he read the words over her shoulder as they appeared before him. She smiled as she looked at him, her fingers never stopped moving over the keys.

"Hi!" she greeted happily.

"Rin," he replied, her fingers continued to move knowingly over the keys, he wondered how she did that. He looked at the screen and noted there wasn't a single typo so far as she continue to smile at him and type away.

"This trip, brilliant idea!" she mused excitedly; he smelled her body becoming heated again and smirked. She was easy to please and arouse at times and when she was excited about something she was even easier than normal. Perhaps caffeine had it's benefits in energizing his mate for their activities.

"Hn," he agreed. He also knew this trip would be the ideal time for them to hash out the new boundaries of their new relationship. Though he doubted the boundaries would change all that much. But he'd talk it over with Rin when her imagination wasn't controlling her. He was also hoping to display her at a show he had here in Paris, take her as his date perhaps. The thought wasn't all that unappealing to him, especially since no one knew them here. The advantages of travel, they were strangers wherever they went.

He also had a secret desire to hear her whisper she loved him again. Though for six years they had been close, friends, lovers, muses, and confidents of sorts he hadn't thought too much about love. They had such a good relationship neither had talked about love, so now that he had heard her confess her love to him he wanted to hear it more often. He was a greedy bastard after all, and he wanted all of Rin's love. First he had to get her to admit it again. His lips kissed her pulse, she saved her work, moved her computer and then he pinned her. He kissed her heatedly again, caffeine had it's benefits.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, another chapter and since this story is so easy to write and I'm bored I thought why not. I love writing this story up, it's just so much fun! Now I'm off to write my things and Trying Not to Murder Him again. The updates haven't changed since the last chapter, if you want to know then take a look.<strong>

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	39. Chapter 38

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 38**

"We're going to be late!" Rin gasped as she hopped around the suite while tugging on a heel. Sesshomaru snagged the brush and tossed it to his human who ripped it through her hair as she struggled with the dress. Giving up on tying his tie he went to her, stilled her hopping as he slid the zipper up her back. Rin furiously brushed her hair while he avoided being hit by her brush, when she was done he pulled back her hair to reveal the mark. His lips brushed the mark and Rin sighed, he smirked.

"No! We are not doing this again!" she gasped as she hurried from him, he just let her go and smirked again as she scrambled away. He wanted to peel her out of that dress; hopefully it would be a bit sturdier than the one she had been wearing an hour ago when they had been getting ready for the party. His eyes slid to what remained of the dress and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to feel smug and we are going to the party since it's _your_ party," Rin informed him firmly as she walked up to him and slipped his tie into a knot in a few swift, practiced motions. He caught her chin quickly for a hard kiss, she gasped and melted against him. She couldn't resist him and they both knew it.

"No! No, no, no! We are not going to be late!" Rin wiggled from him, he frowned in frustration as she hurried off to pick up her jacket, her clutch; which he knew she'd lose so he made a mental not to keep all of her cards on him; and the jewelry which she was struggling to put on. Unable to resist her he slid behind her and clasped the necklace before kissing her mark again.

"Uh-uh, we are going and you are not stalling!" Rin exclaimed as she whirled around in his grasp and shoved him to the door of their room. He just frowned, so she knew he was stalling; then she should know it was her fault he was stalling. Rin just struggled as she pushed him to the door, not that he was digging in his heels or anything; for if he did then she couldn't move him; but he was getting slightly annoyed with her pushing him so he sidestepped, she went flying, he caught her around the waist and hauled her against him.

"Cheater," she grumbled, he smirked as they walked into the hallway. He smirked but didn't let go of his human as they walked into the elevator.

"You aren't getting by me, I know you're up to something," she warned him. He just shrugged as they walked through the lobby together. Loading her up in the car he got in the driver's side as they drove to the gallery, Rin told him all about her newest story, the one she had started on her caffeine high. He listened, filing away the information as she told him all about the new tale where he (Takeshi) would be the villain again, but also the protagonist. Sesshomaru wondered if Rin listened to herself sometimes but ignored the thought as he enjoyed listening to his human's dramatic story to unfold. Part of him was curious as to how her imagination worked and another part of him enjoyed listening to her as she told him all about the story she was dreaming up.

"Rin," she stopped talking and smiled at him.

"I'll be on my best behavior," she promised, he just stared blankly at her. He wasn't worried about her behavior but he was worried she would be enchanted by some of the strangers around them. Many men would be enchanted by her, for she was a charming creature in her own way. Pulling up to the curb he got out of the car, pulled Rin out of the car with him and walked into the show.

"I won't tell anyone I'm your model," she whispered to him. He just smirked; she had no idea how wanted she was in the art world because no one had heard of Sesshomaru's model. There were no wild rumors flying around about her, she was an enigma in his professional world and since he wasn't one to talk nothing was known about his model. Rin smiled happily as they made it through the showing. He listened to patrons, he was even asked to do a few pieces, he said he'd think about it. Rin charmed a few patrons into support his and Shishinki's gallery, and even managed to captivate one of the more elusive artist he and Shishinki had been trying to sign on with them exclusively.

"Sesshomaru," a deep sickly voice snarled coldly. Sesshomaru didn't bother to look at the spider as he looked at the art.

"You walked out on my sister," Naraku snarled. Sesshomaru said nothing, there was nothing to say for he would never marry or even consider marrying an Onigumo. No matter how influential they were. "Answer me you bastard!"

Sesshomaru merely lifted a brow in annoyance knowing it would infuriate the spider.

"You'll pay for humiliating her and me and my art you entitled, pompous bastard!" Naraku stomped off, Sesshomaru waited until he was certain the spider was gone before grabbing Rin and dragging her out of the gallery. The show was a success, he had enough new artists and patrons to be satisfied but he wouldn't be satisfied until Rin was safe again. Something about Naraku had been off and he didn't want Naraku to hurt Rin, something about the spider was strange this time.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin looked at him as they drove back to the hotel.

"Hn?" he glanced over at her.

"Never mind, I had a lot of fun tonight," she smiled softly and he felt relief with affection swamp him as he drove her to their hotel. Pulling into the hotel he got out of the car, helped his human out of the car and walked her back up to their suite. The door had barely shut behind them before he pinned her to it, Rin gasped in shock before she clung to him as he kissed her. His claws sliced through the dress, she groan in frustration as he peeled her out of the dress.

"I like you better out of the dress," Sesshomaru informed her as he pecked her lips.

"I liked that dress," she protested halfheartedly. He smirked before he kissed her again, lifting her up he wrapped her legs around him before he carried her to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>You all are a responsive lot, I loved reading your reviews and have to say I found myself laughing with entertainment at a few. I'm glad you enjoy it that much. <strong>

**Anyways I will hopefully have four chapters of Trying Not to Murder Him posted today, but it could be anywhere from two to four honestly, depending on my motivation to write the fanfic. I have been having fun with my personal works so I haven't really focused on my fanfics, but I shall today! Or I'll try to.**

**That's all for now folks!  
><strong>

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	40. Chapter 39

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 39**

Sesshomaru walked into his gallery with the documents he and Shishinki needed for their expansion only to hear his father yelling at Shishinki.

"_**HE BLEW OFF HIS RESPONSIBLITIES!**_" InuTaisho roared, Sesshomaru felt an oncoming migraine.

"I can't make him do anything! He does as he pleases, as always and frankly I don't give a fuck about an arranged marriage meet he missed. His fucking business if you ask me. And no I'm not severing a partnership with your son when he happens to be an equal partner in our business!" Shishinki countered and Sesshomaru wanted to go pound his head against a mountain or something.

"I can make life very difficult for you and your business if you do nothing about this," InuTaisho threatened coldly, Sesshomaru heard Shishinki burst into laughter then.

"My father tried that, it only hurt him. You see you moron, Sesshomaru and I have spent the last years building up a reputation you cannot tear down. On top of that your son is an artistic genius, whose work is loved and respected. I dare you to inflict your worst but you do any real damage. Besides, your son will destroy you if you try," Shishinki declared and Sesshomaru walked in then. There was no point in putting off the inevitable after the trip to Paris and the obvious mating bond these idiots would sense.

The thing about yōkai of any significant power was they could sense the bond of a mated pair but unless the pair was together or within the vicinity of one another it was almost impossible to sense who the mate of the yōkai was. For Sesshomaru, being a daiyōkai, he knew for the most part who the other half of most mated pairs were because he could sense the bond. But he wasn't certain if InuTaisho would sense Rin or not, Sesshomaru made a note not to test this theory until he and Rin had exacted their revenge.

"Sesshomaru," his father snarled out.

Sesshomaru handed Shishinki the documents before turning to coldly assess the mighty InuTaisho. His father was seething with obvious rage, Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned his attention back onto Shishinki. Shishinki was looking over the documents.

"I see the trip went as we hoped," Shishinki mumbled more to himself than anyone.

"I managed to also get exclusive contracts with four of the artists you wanted," Sesshomaru pulled out another set of documents. Shishinki snatched them up and read them over.

"I'm not even going to bother to ask how you got these when a year of badgering, pleading, and bargaining got me nothing from them." Sesshomaru hid his smirk for he hadn't been the one to catch the artists. That had all been Rin, her and her smile. "Alright, I'll begin preperations right away and we'll be set. Oh and your father's here," Shishinki informed him absently.

Sesshomaru just turned and walked out of the office past his father who stomped after him.

"Now you listen to me! You are going to go to that meeting, you are going to apologize, and you are going to marry Kagura Onigumo!" Sesshomaru lifted a brow at his father.

"No."

"No! You don't get to say 'no'! For a change you are going to do what is right for the family! You are going to become the head of the company! You are going to marry Kagura Onigumo and bring this merger about! And you will give up this folly!" InuTaisho shouted at him, Sesshomaru spun around then fury boiling in his veins as he tried not to unleash his inner beast for this time Rin would not be here to save InuTaisho from him.

"I am not required to do anything for you!" Sesshomaru snarled as his father stumbled back a step. "You are family only by blood, your company and business can burn in hell for all I care and I am already mated so I will not marry!" he felt his fangs elongating as he prowled towards his father.

For the first time in their lives the roles were switched. Sesshomaru only saw terror in InuTaisho's eyes as he prowled forward. There was nothing stopping him from killing InuTaisho, Rin was not here to interfere and no one would care if he killed his father. And for the first time since his childhood he had no doubt that if he were to unleash the monster from within him his father would stand no chance. Nothing would be able to stop him.

"Leave, now," Sesshomaru growled out as he walked off.

He didn't want to be a monster, he didn't want to be a beast, and he did not want to be a mindless animal at the moment. At the moment he had things to think about, starting with his Rin. She would not be pleased if he killed his father. Over the six years since the start of their relationship Rin had gone through pains to make certain he didn't kill Inuyasha, InuKimi, InuTaisho, or Izayoi; even if they were irritating her. He had little doubt it had to do with the bullet scar in the center of her chest but he had never asked her about it, all he knew was that Kagome was her only family. Sesshomaru may never have asked but he wasn't stupid, he had a strong feeling that her bullet hole was tied to only having Kagome as family and her strong feelings towards family. Rin always lectured him on being happy he even had a family, he never argued with her about it since it wasn't really a family.

Pulling up to his building he got out of his car then took the stairs three at a time to his studio.

Walking in he breathed in Rin's scent and then growled when he heard his company.

"Please Kagome! I'll do anything just stop this nonsense!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Why? Should she Inuyasha, birthing classes are very important," Rin pointed out, and Sesshomaru hid his smirk. So his human was starting her revenge.

"Yeah, but this was a horror movie! You should've seen it! There was blood, body fluids, screaming, and unsightly sights, not to mention the smells!" Inuyasha argued as Sesshomaru walked in. "Please get me out of it!"

* * *

><p><strong>So some bozo broke the internet, just about everyone had no internet yesterday and it also shot all my writing to hell. Sorry about that, I intend to make it up to all of you. Hopefully there will be three chapters of Trying Not to Murder Him. I'm working on it between fighting with George and taking care of my five dogs, plus cleaning I'm a little busy at the moment. This isn't including my personal works which I am still loyally working on, I love writing!<br>**

**Anyways, I'm working on it, Trying Not to Murder Him will be finished before March because I'm not dragging it out.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	41. Chapter 40

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 40**

"He said he's mated?"

"Yes!" he snapped at his own mate who was tending to her garden in silence. "This is a disaster! What are Inuyasha and Kagome to do now!? If Sesshomaru doesn't take over the company then Inuyasha has to and that takes away his time with his family and if Sesshomaru doesn't marry Kagura then we can't have that merger with the Onigumo family!"

"Did you ever think this was a good thing?" Izayoi asked as she looked up at him. He blinked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru's never been happy, and he's never trusted any of us after that night, so we should be happy that he trusts someone enough to claim her, I'm assuming it's a her. Sesshomaru doesn't trust us, he doesn't trust anyone and he's isolated himself, I think we should be happy he's found someone he cares enough about to even let them into his world. I've always thought he's lonely deep down, but after that night I always thought he'd rather be alone than trust anyone."

"That night was twenty-some-odd years ago! You'd think he'd get over it," InuTaisho grumbled. Izayoi sighed, for as loving and caring her mate could be he sure was dense where his eldest son was concerned. After that night she doubted Sesshomaru would ever trust another soul, he hadn't even let her help him. Instead the pup had snapped and snarled at any who dared to come near him as he disappeared to heal after what InuTaisho had done.

About twenty-two years ago Inuyasha had been a clumsy four year old, Sesshomaru a surprisingly quiet ten year. Everything had been fine but those had not been InuTaisho's finest days, she remembered them with sorrow, and though that night had been a horror show it had been the wakeup call InuTaisho had needed. Sadly though it had shattered something in her stepson. That night Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; and these had been the days they had gotten along and played together; had been playing with Inuyasha's Legos. It was a quiet night, InuTaisho had been at the office and she had been reading her new book, all was good and quiet since Sesshomaru had had a way to keep her rambunctious four year old pup quiet and calm. But that had all ended when InuTaisho had staggered home drunk, again.

Now back in those days he had been a horrible alcoholic and when he drank he was mean, and being a daiyōkai he was terrifyingly mean when drunk; it also borderline his true form emerging. But that night had been particularly bad, for when he had staggered home that night his eyes were red, his fangs long and his temper running to the surface. Sesshomaru had sensed this before she had and hid Inuyasha in a closet; it was where she had later found her baby but at the time she hadn't known where Inuyasha was. InuTaisho slipped on the Legos and everything just came flying out, all of his temper, he threw her across the room and shattered her arm. It was when he had come at her, transforming that Sesshomaru had interfered, attacking InuTaisho in his true form.

Sesshomaru had been smaller at the time and when InuTaisho transformed he was something to revere, fear, and run from. But the pup had come flying at InuTaisho attacking with everything he was, granted at the time Izayoi had been furious with Sesshomaru for attacking looking back on it she was grateful he had. Though the pup had taken a true beating, she had seen the scars from that night on Sesshomaru's back and knew they hadn't healed right. But that night, while he had been bleeding and injured after having saved her she threw things at him and shouted in anger, InuTaisho had taken a good beating too and he cursed Sesshomaru.

After that Sesshomaru stopped interacting with them, he shut them off, and the next day when she came to take care of him she saw him bandaging himself. The moment she walked into his rom he turned around snarling, his eyes red, and his fangs elongating. It was then she knew he'd never trust them again or let them in again, and unlike what she felt for her mate Sesshomaru terrified her from then on. He withdrew from them so completely it became impossible to read the child and now the man was just as dangerous as the child had acted. Izayoi had tried to earn back his trust but she had a feeling that was impossible; especially after her own stupidity and selfishness.

The only good thing that had come from that night was InuTaisho had gotten sober.

The thing they lost though was far more precious than she had anticipated. Izayoi had attended every event of Sesshomaru's in secret knowing he'd hate it if she was there. She had seen every sports game, practice, she had attended his graduations, she had seen his art shows and his galleries, and she had watched from afar as Sesshomaru created his own life. Part of her aching because he cut them out, kept them out, and part of her bursting with pride because Sesshomaru was doing all of this on his own. But a larger part of her ached at his loneliness which he hid well from them. So to her hearing he had a mate now was pleasing to her. Perhaps he wasn't so alone.

"InuTaisho, we broke something in him that night which could never be repaired and one does not get over that night," she informed him.

"Inuyasha did."

"Because your son, Sesshomaru, hid him in a closet!" she snapped angrily.

"Still, who could be his mate!? And can I make her go away…" InuTaisho grumbled as he pondered this. Izayoi just sighed as she continued gardening.

"That's just not natural!" her son shouted.

"It is too, the female human body was built for this!" Kagome snapped back.

"I'm siding with Kagome here," Rin chimed in and Izayoi smiled, her favorite children were here! Wiping her hands she got up and walked to her son and daughter-in-laws.

"Of course you are but this is a horror movie Rin!" Inuyasha snapped at her. Rin was smirking when she walked in, InuTaisho stopped behind her and his eyes widened.

"You!" he snapped.

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha and Rin shouted as they both leapt back.

"You're Sesshomaru's mate," Izayoi blinked at the girl InuTaisho was pointing at. Rin's eyes darkened dangerously as she straightened to meet InuTaisho's gaze with a fearless glare of her own.

"And so what if I am?"

* * *

><p><strong>So my updates...<strong>

**Yeah, as much as I like fanfic I love working on my original works so the updates list has changed. I'm posting chapter 15 of Trying Not to Murder Him today and then I'm working on my original works. Then I'm off to work.**

**But this weekend I'm finishing Trying Not to Murder Him and hopefully before the end of the first week of March I'll have the third installment of my Trying Not to series.**

**On a side note, next to caffeine and the iPod, Pandora best thing ever!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	42. Chapter 41

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 41**

"And so what if I am?" Rin challenged coldly, her temper was icing over as she glared back into a set of amber eyes. There was something freezing within herself as she glared at InuTaisho. Rin just felt something ready to kill InuTaisho but at the same time it was time she stood up for her and Sesshomaru. It was really none of their business but she had to stand up for her mate.

"You little!" InuTaisho lunged for her; Inuyasha stepped in front of her.

"Back off!" Inuyasha snarled threateningly.

"No Inuyasha, let him do as he pleased. After all he has a right to voice his opinion in this matter, though it's not going to change anything," Rin said coldly as she stepped around Inuyasha. Her friend glanced at her but she ignored him as she held InuTaisho's gaze.

"You have no right to interfere!" InuTaisho roared at her, Rin looked coldly at him.

"No! You have no right, we have been together for six years and none of you caught on!" Rin countered fiercely, Inuyasha blinked at her and InuTaisho snarled. "You have no right to poke your nose into our lives."

"He's my son!" InuTaisho shouted at her.

"And he's my mate," Rin snapped back, InuTaisho's lips pulled back in a feral snarl as he prowled forward. She coldly stared at him. "Am I not worthy of him? Is that it? Or is it because you don't want your son; who I don't think you've had a cordial conversation with since I've known this family; to be happy. I have been with him for six years, and none of you knew or caught on. What the hell does that say about you lot? You didn't even know your own son was seeing me, and I practically live here with you! So don't stand there and talk to me about how I have no right to interfere with Sesshomaru's life when I am the only one who has been involved with him for as long as I have known him."

"He is my son and he will be marrying Kagura!" InuTaisho snapped at her.

"That is entirely up to him," Rin replied coldly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder to reveal the mark Sesshomaru had given her. "But I think he's already made his decision."

"A mark can be removed," InuTaisho growled out at her as he reached for her neck. Rin tilted her head back to look InuTaisho directly in the eye.

"You had better do it right and do it fast the first time because the moment you touch me and Sesshomaru finds out; and he will find out, and when he does find out he'll rip you to shreds. Think you can stop him without me running interference? I don't," Rin admitted, and even when she was running interference it was dangerous. Sesshomaru was a dangerous creature, even more so in his true form than in the humanoid form.

"You dare to threaten me?" InuTaisho growled out.

"No, it's not a threat when you and I both know Sesshomaru will destroy you. No one messes with what's Sesshomaru's," Rin pointed out seriously. It wouldn't surprise her if Sesshomaru viewed her as a thing which was his; he was an inuyōkai after all. Dogs in general tended to be territorial and possessive. Sesshomaru would destroy InuTaisho for touching her.

"Get out of here," InuTaisho growled out.

"If Rin leaves then I leave," Kagome declared and Rin looked over at her sister.

"No, you stay," InuTaisho snapped.

"No, I agree with Kagome, if Rin walks we walk," Inuyasha declared. Rin just held InuTaisho's furious glare. "Rin's family father, and I don't mind her being with Sesshomaru and if you do then that's your problem."

"Inuyasha!" InuTaisho growled out.

"No father, I side with my mate and best friend; they're family too," Inuyasha snapped.

"You should be happy Sesshomaru mated my sister! You should be honored because not many can get through to your boneheaded sons! Or you for that matter," Kagome's voice dripped with venom. "And you should feel happy your sons found their mates in life!"

"You have no right to talk."

"She does, and you don't," Rin answered. Her father-in-law glared daggers at her.

"You are interfering with plans you have no comprehension for," InuTaisho warned.

"Try me, but then again I am nothing more than an inferior writer. So I'm gone before you end up doing something you can't undo and piss of Sesshomaru." Turning she walked to the door when she heard a growl. "I wouldn't, you're no match for Sesshomaru," Rin warned seriously as she walked out without looking back. She walked out with Kagome and Inuyasha who looked at her.

"Mates? When were you going to tell me?" Inuyasha demanded sharply as they walked to his car because he refused to let her drive.

"When it became imperative information for you and my sister," Rin answered tartly as she slumped in the back seat of the car as they drove to her place.

"But you two live separately," Kagome pointed out as Rin leaned back in the seat.

"Not as much as you think," Rin muttered as she looked out the window. She knew she'd have to tell Sesshomaru about this incident. She didn't want to. And worse would be knowing he'd want to rip Sesshomaru apart InuTaisho. Closing her eyes she leaned back in her seat and sighed. She just wanted, for once in her life, for someone to not interfere with her relationship with Sesshomaru; even if they had unwittingly been interfering before now.

"I'm happy for you and Sesshomaru!" Kagome declared with a smile.

"Thanks, I think you're one of a few," Rin grumbled as they pulled up to Sesshomaru's building. Rin got out of the car, thanked them for the ride as she unsteadily made her way up the stairs, said hi to Kaede, then walked into Sesshomaru's apartment. Sesshomaru turned to look at her, he lifted a brow, she sighed before she walked over to him.

"So your father now knows," Rin huffed out.

"Hn," Sesshomaru looked…uncertain for a moment.

"What do you want to do about our mating now?" Rin asked seriously as she leaned on him. Sesshomaru just sat with her and she sensed he was thinking this over. Jeez what a mess this was becoming…

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so the promised updates for Trying Not to Murder Him, the planned updates for Because I Love You and the wedding for 36 Weeks &amp; Counting are all on hold since I just got my work schedule...<br>**

**I wanted to cry when I saw it but oh well, shit happens.**

**Anyways, Trying Not to Murder Him will have it's massive update on Friday, probably be finished then too because I'm tired of dragging it out. I may like the story but I don't wanna drag it out. The third installment will probably be coming the week after this week since I'm hoping for a different schedule. But as always this will be updated daily because a thousand words takes a half an hour for me to write.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	43. Chapter 42

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 42**

The biggest step of her relationship with Sesshomaru; aside from sleeping with him or becoming his mate was moving in with him. And somehow that just seemed far more terrifying to her than giving him her virginity or becoming his mate or being in debt to him for all eternity with all those damnable favors. How was it moving was terrifying? She practically lived with Sesshomaru and yet she hadn't ever moved in with him but now that she was…she was terrified. Rin sat over a box, looking at her few items. Seriously why was this so scary to her?

"Does this mean you're taking my lazy chair?"

"Yes she is," Kagome answered happily and Rin blinked up at her sister and friend who were arguing over that chair.

"No I'm not, Sesshomaru would hate it!" It probably smelled liked Inuyasha and Rin knew enough about Sesshomaru to know he would rip that chair apart simply because the smell would be atrocious to him.

"Come on Rin! I don't want that ugly chair in my apartment!" Kagome argued.

"And I can't take it, Sesshomaru will destroy it."

"So does this mean I can have it?" Inuyasha asked.

"_**NO!**_" they shouted at him, his ears fell flat against his head as he frowned.

"Why not!? It's a perfectly fine chair!" Inuyasha argued.

"Then take it!"

"Absolutely not! That thing is falling apart!" Kagome pointed out, Rin just sighed as she looked at the chair. That thing was deader than dead, even by her standers, though she had to admit it was a comfortable chair. But she was sure it was time to say good bye to the chair. Inuyasha glared at his mate as he stomped off to help her box up her few things. Rin wondered how this was going to work because aside from books; which was about twenty boxes; she looked at her three boxes of stuff then sighed. Where was Sesshomaru planning on putting her books? And if he dared to tell her he wasn't letting her put up her books there just might be a murder.

"Jesus!" Kagome shouted.

"What is it!?" Rin and Inuyasha raced to her sister, Sesshomaru was sitting on her window ledge as he entered her apartment and Kagome was leaning against the wall in fear.

"You know I think my super will celebrate my moving out since he won't have to fix that window anymore," Rin grumbled as she stomped off. Kagome waddled after her.

"Does he not believe in using the door!?" Kagome shouted after her, Rin shrugged. She doubted it had ever actually occurred to him to use her door.

"More fun to use the window," Sesshomaru answered Kagome as he breezed up behind Rin. She sighed.

"Seriously though, the door is unlocked and the window isn't," Rin pointed out seriously. He shrugged and started helping her pack. Inuyasha just appeared beside her.

"How come I never thought to use the window?"

"Because you had a key," she replied seriously.

"And you never gave one to Sesshomaru?"

"He uses the window!" Rin pointed out seriously, besides he had given her a key to his place so he didn't really need one for her place. Inuyasha just snickered, Rin smirked as she realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"So about my chair?"

"Junkyard heaven, it's time Inuyasha," Rin pointed out and he sighed in defeat.

"Can you at least talk Kagome into letting me buy a comfortable chair again."

"Sure, I'll do my best pal," Rin chuckled out as she walked after her mate who was in her room. He lifted a brow at her then smirked as she walked to him. Rin looked up at him. "So, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," he admitted as he pulled her to him. She tilted her head back and smiled at him. In the six years since their thing had started she had loved his straightforwardness. It was the best thing about him if you asked her since he never said anything he didn't mean. It made her life just so easier to know he wouldn't promise her something unless he meant it.

"It'll infuriate your father," Rin pointed out as she looked him in the eye. His eyes were blank and cold as always but it didn't worry her or bother her.

"Hn," she frowned at his reply.

"It'll make your life and my life difficult," Rin had to point out the obvious as he wouldn't point it out.

"Hn," now she poked him and he smirked. "I'll protect you, don't worry about it," he promised as he kissed her brow then went about helping her pack.

Three weeks ago when Rin had woken up with that crescent moon on her neck she had been startled, shocked, and then thrilled. Despite what he thought she knew it meant a lot to him to have marked her, he had avoided having a mate or spouse of any kind and even snapped at her he wouldn't ever have a family. So for him to have marked her at all meant she had to mean a lot to him. Then again he had been her lover for four years so she must mean something to him since she knew he wasn't one to stick around if he wasn't interested. It was part of the reason she was in this favor system with him. Rin looked at him as he lifted up two of her boxes and walked to the living area she wondered if he loved her. Not that it really mattered, she must mean a lot to him for them to even be mates so she'd be happy and content with what she had.

"Are you sure about this Rin? He's so cold," Kagome whispered as she snatched a box away from her six month pregnant sister.

"I'm sure about this," Rin promised as they walked down the stairs to the van. "And you said you were happy for me and Sesshomaru."

"Alright, I really am happy for you, I was worried you'd be alone for all of eternity at the rate you were going."

"Oh please, Sesshomaru hasn't left me alone for four years; can't keep his hands off of me," Rin mused seriously. She was relatively certain that to Sesshomaru celibacy was a foreign concept, being alone not so much but celibacy…yeah that was shot to hell four years ago. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru as Inuyasha talked enthusiastically about something or other and Sesshomaru appeared to be impassively listening.

"They're not off the hook," Sesshomaru warned her.

"Don't worry, I'm working on the plan," she admitted though their revenge was slightly more complicated now that they were out of the closet. Life was slightly more complicated in the open.

"What plan?" Inuyasha chirped up, Sesshomaru glared at her and she smirked.

Revenge was still on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to but it wasn't all that bad, anyways I hope you all like this chapter for some plans are being built on! The revenge isn't off the table!<br>**

**My updates haven't changed since my schedule isn't changing anytime soon.**

**I'll update this again tomorrow!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	44. Chapter 43

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 43**

"So the revenge…" Rin started as she walked into the kitchen in one of Sesshomaru's too large for her shirts. He said nothing as he handed her an orange, grabbed her by the hips and set her on the counter so he stood between her knees and looked down at her.

"Still in play," he said coldly, she chuckled as she started to peel the orange.

"I wasn't going to back out but I was wondering if it was a little over the top to use the birthing classes," Rin said. In truth it was a little extreme, no matter how fun it was to pick on Inuyasha through Kagome.

"No, and there's the painting to finish," he pointed out; now she snickered for their plans with the painting were most amusing to her. She took a bite of the orange, mostly so she actually got to eat it before he jumped her and that look in his eyes told her there was a very good possibility of her being jumped this morning.

"Too true," she agreed as she wolfed down the orange slices while her mate played with a strand of her hair. What would be unnerving to most was the predatory way he was looking at her but to her it was a thrilling look. After she had swallowed the last bite of her orange he kissed her lips lightly. Then he smirked as he picked her up.

Hours later Rin pulled a hoodie over her head, wiggled into her jeans, pulled on her socks, kissed her mate as she left him tugging on his pants then went to go meet up with Inuyasha and Kagome since apparently she was to be a part of shopping for the nursery and Inuyasha's new chair. Sesshomaru said nothing as she left but then again he never really said good bye or see you later before they were mated so she didn't expect him to now. Shoving her hands in her hoodie pocket she held onto her cellphone and iPod because even if she could write for the next few hours she could mentally work out a few scenes of her latest adventure. Walking up to Kagome's and Inuyasha's apartment she knocked on the door.

"Come on Inuyasha! Rin's here!" Kagome shouted, and Rin snickered knowing full well it was her sister who was still getting ready and not Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened the door to her and smiled broadly.

"Hey, Kagome's just finishing getting dressed; something about nothing fitting right." He mused darkly and she knew what had happened.

"I don't need to nor do I want to know anymore," Rin said flatly as she walked into the apartment, Kagome came hurrying out of her room; waddling.

"Hey Rin! So how's living with Sesshomaru?" Kagome demanded and Rin sighed. For the last two weeks she had lived with her mate, and she had to admit not a lot between them had changed but Kagome constant demands for updates on her relationship with Sesshomaru were beginning to irritate her. Why couldn't she just be content with happy? Then again this was Kagome and she wanted to be involved with everyone's business.

Rin endured the drive to the store, she was enduring most of the shopping when Inuyasha disappeared to take a business call. Alone with Kagome they both stopped being chatty and relaxed for a moment.

"So you and Sesshomaru? Have you talked about the future?" Kagome asked.

"Not really," Rin admitted. True Sesshomaru saved money for their future but actually talking about the future wasn't something they had done. Come to think about it they never did, both of them just seemed content to be in the moment.

"Are you planning on having a family?" Kagome asked as they looked at strollers for Kagome.

"Dunno, Sesshomaru isn't much of a talker, Kagome." Rin couldn't seem to recall him ever being against children, just against him being a father. For some reason to Sesshomaru the idea of being a father was terrifying; she only knew this because he'd start bristling and snapping at the mere mention of him being a father. It was rather like cornering a furious dog when that topic came up and Rin wasn't about to press it. She was certain something truly terrible was locked up in the mysterious Pandora's Box of Sesshomaru's past which made him hate the mere idea of being a father.

"So you two haven't talked about having a family or your futures, how long have you two been together?" Kagome asked, Rin just smothered her giggles at her sister's exasperated tone.

"We have been in our favor system for six years now and four of those six were as lovers and starting five weeks ago we have been mates." Though when she said that and mentioned they never talked about their future even she had to admit it sounded strange.

"Wow, that's almost as long as Inuyasha and I have officially been together…how'd you two meet?" Kagome was curious and Rin smirked.

"Inuyasha is to blame, it's all his fault and I was sworn to secrecy by Sesshomaru so I can't tell you how we got started other than I owed him a favor and became his model after Inuyasha tried to kill me!" Rin exclaimed dramatically only for Kagome to look confused. But that was alright because Kagome couldn't know everything or really anything about what she and Sesshomaru had going. It wasn't any of her business and on top of that Sesshomaru really just might kill her if she ever told anyone what she had walked in on that fateful day.

"Hey Rin, Kagome!" Inuyasha came up behind them, slung his arm around her shoulders then slid an arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome blushed and Rin just grinned.

"You know you're not supposed to flirt with me in front of your wife," Rin teased only for her sister to turn even redder.

"Ah, drat, it appears we've been discovered Rin," Inuyasha teased as Kagome continued to turn redder. Both she and Inuyasha grinned at her sister's reaction.

"You two are horrible," Kagome grumbled.

"Not as horrible as Rin for continuing to hold out on us," Inuyasha argued and Rin blinked up at him.

"Hold out on you?" Rin was confused now, aside from hers' and Sesshomaru's revenge plan she hadn't really hidden anything from these two.

"Yeah, when were you going to tell us you were pregnant?" Inuyasha demanded and Rin stopped in her tracks.

_**Pregnant?**_

* * *

><p><strong>More twists...<br>**

**I truly love writing this because of all the little twists!**

**Back to business for me, I'm off to write my original works then off to work.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	45. Chapter 44

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 44**

Rin had run out of the store to the first convenience store she could find, snatched up as many of those damnable boxes in as many brands as she could and now she was glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome over the many, many, many a tests she had taken. She was going to kill Inuyasha, but first she had to get around her hormonally imbalanced, pregnant twin sister. Damn hanyou. Damn inuyōkai senses. And damn that night! She was relatively certain that it was either her birthday night; when she was drunker than drunk and woke with that head ache and a stickiness between her legs. Then again it could've been the night he marked her; they didn't use protection that night either because she remembered waking up sticky that morning also.

Well, this was a cluster fuck.

"So, what does this mean?" Kagome asked.

"It means that I'm pregnant, same as you," Rin snapped whilst glaring at the damn tests. Yep, this was a giant cluster fuck; at least for her and Sesshomaru since they hadn't even talked about children. Alright, that wasn't entirely true but the very few times the topic had ever come up between them he had snapped and snarled at her as if she had just cornered him with a cattle prod or gun or something. Not the best of ideas; cornering a dangerous, volatile, poisonous and highly lethal inu daiyōkai was not the best of ideas; even with a Lamborghini.

"Well I meant with you and Sesshomaru," Kagome argued.

"Yeah, it ain't no secret he don't like kids, Rin," Inuyasha stated what the world thought was obvious but it was so wrong it irritated her to know end.

"You're wrong," Rin countered coldly. "He doesn't mind children, he hates the idea of being a father. Don't get the wrong ideas; and I've seen Sesshomaru with kids and he's not all that bad with them so leave it alone."

"What!?" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted and Rin continued to scowl at her many tests. Now Rin was wondering how Sesshomaru had missed this. Or had he? The bastard was sneaky enough on occasion to slip something past her. It wasn't often and it wasn't normal but on occasion the bastard was sneaky enough to slip something past her.

"Yeah, so give it a rest," Rin snapped at them as she pondered her latest perdicament. She wasn't having an abortion, it simply went against something in her and it was a choice she wasn't going to make unless she absolutely had to. Adoption wasn't really an option either, it was hers' and Sesshomaru's baby and she wanted the baby. So that left talking about this with Sesshomaru.

Suddenly taking on the entire military sounded easier than dealing with Sesshomaru.

Oh gods was this a cluster fuck!

They had barely even been an official couple and here she was pregnant. Well this was going to go over real well with the in-laws and him. She could see it now…InuTaisho transforming to rip her to pieces, Izayoi being ecstatic over the possibility of more grandbabies, and Sesshomaru probably frozen in shock with the nuclear bomb she just dropped on him. Jeez this was a mess. Rin flopped back in the chair, kicked her feet up onto the coffee table, rested her head on her fist as she contemplated how to tell Sesshomaru.

"Why doesn't Sesshomaru want to be a father?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, I don't exactly pry into him. It's a part of how we work so well, we don't sit there with crowbars prying open Pandora's Box." Rin was serious about that too, Sesshomaru never dug in on her and she avoided digging in on him as much as possible. There were reasons they worked so well and it mostly had to do with just being company rather than thorns in each other's sides.

"What does that mean?" Rin looked into Kagome's earnest blue eyes and sighed. While she didn't pry Rin would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to know this didn't have to do with his past.

"It means that I have never really asked him about his past since it is a topic we both avoid. He doesn't talk about his scars and I don't talk about mine; it's nice not to be treated like you're broken because you have a bullet hole in the center of your chest. He has his scars and his past, I have my scars and my past and together we avoid digging into the pasts for a change because being treated like you're broken all the time gets real old real fast." Izayoi treated Sesshomaru like he was some wounded puppy or broken thing often enough for Rin to know it irritated the hell out of Sesshomaru to be treated that way.

"I don't know Rin, it doesn't sound healthy," Kagome murmured thoughtfully.

"Not everyone likes to lay everything in the open like you do Kagome," Rin countered seriously. Her eyes were still glued to the many positive tests on the table.

"I'm with Rin on this, then again this could all be tied to that night," Inuyasha said thoughtfully and Rin's eyes snapped onto him.

"What night?"

"I don't remember it real well but I remember Sesshomaru hiding me in a closet, changing into his true form and then attacking father when he threw my mother across the room; but then again that could all just be some childhood nightmare I concocted as a child," Inuyasha shrugged indifferently. Rin just blinked.

Now things were falling into place.

His past, his scars, his hatred for his father, his isolation, his cold attitude, his protectiveness, and his own fear of his demon. She just blinked as it all fell into place.

"I gotta go!" Rin leapt to her feet then raced out the door to him. This all made sense! If that night Inuyasha had talked about had actually happened then Sesshomaru's scars were from his father and if that was the case she knew what he feared. Rin raced down the streets, slipped past pedestrians and leapt over one fire hydrant before grabbing the handle to Sesshomaru's building, skidding to a stop, throwing open the door then racing up the stairs to him. Shoving open the door to his studio she saw him reading on the couch, she flew at him, wrapped herself around him as she clung onto him. He quickly grabbed her so they didn't knock the couch over, she just clung to him feeling terror in her at the future.

"Don't hate me," she whispered in his ear.

"Hn?"

"I'm pregnant, and I know about that night," she continued.

He stiffened in her grasp.

She just squeezed her eyes shut and hung onto him.

* * *

><p><strong>I have an early start tomorrow; or is it today...You know I'm not sure at this point. But I've read all your reviews and have to say you all made me smile; I probably looked like a loon at work but oh well! Thanks for brightening my day, I did need it since it has not been the best of weeks for me, the only real bright side is I smashed through a roadblock with my original works and now have a plan for my heroine and hero. They'll hate my guts but again, oh well. It's a good thing characters are only in your head, else mine really would have my head.<br>**

**This will probably have another update this evening or tomorrow; and since I don't know what day I'm on at the the moment it could be either one and be correct.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	46. Chapter 45

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 45**

"_**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_" Rin roared, Sesshomaru smirked as he held her, she wiggled; trying to escape so she could throw things at him.

"You knew! I'm going to kill you!" she shrieked, he kissed her lightly and she frowned.

"Of course I knew," he sounded so damn superior to her at the moment she wanted to strangle him. But his arms held her on his lap and he was looking at her with indifferent eyes, damn him. "It's a part of why I marked you," he informed her.

"And what were the other reasons?" Rin asked snarky.

"Because you are mine, and only I shall touch you," he said it darkly, coldly, and dispassionately but she saw the serious heat in his eyes when he said it. "Because you are my equal, and because I am your inspiration and you mine."

"How is it that even with that tone you still make it sound sweet?" Rin grumbled as she crossed her arms, he smirked before he nuzzled her neck.

"Because you happen to like me," he pointed out confidently as she leaned into him. Bastard, her mind screamed. She happened to like him a lot more, border lining love and possessiveness. Sesshomaru was her, he was all hers' and there were times she relished knowing this and times she felt he should only be hers'.

"I happen to like you a lot more than you know but at the moment I'm pissed at you," she grumbled seriously; whilst fighting off a moan as his hands slipped up under her shirt.

"Mmm," he agreed as he pulled back, Rin just glared.

"So when were you going to clue me in on that little bit of information?" Rin demanded sharply.

"When the human figured it out?" he countered and she rolled her eyes at him. She glared at him.

"So when did I get knocked up and in this situation?" Rin snarled at her mate as she contemplated the best way to throttle him. Bastard; a sneaky one too.

"You're birthday," he answered she just groaned. Damn it! She knew it! That made her about seven, almost eight weeks pregnant, Rin just let her head fall against his shoulder.

"I was eight when I was shot," Rin changed the topic back to the one he had been avoiding and it was all about what Inuyasha had called 'that' night. "I remember everything about that night, even both times I died and the reasons I came back to live. What happened that night?" Rin propped her chin on his shoulder, he didn't look at her as he looked straight ahead.

"It was a long time ago," he answered as he got up and pulled away. Rin just watched him go then sighed as she curled up on the corner of the couch.

"I never talked about the night I died, I thought it didn't matter and the people who knew would treat me differently and I didn't want that. I didn't want to be treated like I was broken or different when I was still here and alive. Will you just talk to me about that night?" Rin pleaded. He said nothing as he walked out the door and she sighed.

Some things in life couldn't be fixed, and she guessed this was one of those things in life.

Still it was killing her as that door shut on her and her pregnancy and his family. Rin just fought off the tears, she didn't cry, she felt crying was pointless and a waste of time and energy. Instead she got up, walked to her computer then began typing away. Why couldn't he not be Sesshomaru for a minute and just talk to her? What had happened that night? Why was he so isolated even when she was so close to him. Rin stopped and looked at the three words she had typed. Before she burst into tears and hid her face in her hands for her heart was aching for him and for her. She curled up on the couch sobbing in pain as she tried not to break for him.

* * *

><p>He had no particular place to go as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the street trying to shove out the memories which had come flooding back into his brain. The memories which tainted him and who he was, the memories which haunted and poisoned him and his beast. Fearing the worst outcome of the flood of memories he had left Rin quickly before he lost control to the pain which came with those memories. There were certain things he left alone, his past and that night was one of them. Mostly because those memories brought his beast closer to the surface than he wanted and if InuTaisho could lose control with Izayoi who was to say he wouldn't hurt Rin if his beast came out.<p>

The only thing Sesshomaru fear was being InuTaisho. But when he had gotten Rin pregnant something in him had changed, he had wanted her with him for forever and he wanted a family with her. But only with Rin, Rin who had love to spare and laughter to share to the world around her. True impregnanting her had never been in his plan but accidents happened, a night of no protection for them had happened before and she usually just took the pill in the morning. But he knew, the pill would be of no use after that night so why not just keep her?

Now he remembered why.

He could hurt her. And he didn't want to be a monster to her. His internal beast was restless with the memories of the past pain, desiring bloodshed and revenge for his past suffering. Another part of him was focusing on his better times with Rin. Great Kami was this a mess. Leaning on a bridge railing he stared out at the water's surface and remembered that night.

The teeth. The pain. The poison and venom. The screams. The growls, howls, and barks. The strength. The fear. The terror. The sensation of being ripped apart, flayed, and thrown aside as if he were nothing. And worse the hurt coming when Izayoi screamed at him he was a monster. Sesshomaru looked out at the water and closed his eyes trying to calm his beast. If he returned home to Rin now he just might hurt her and the thought was terrifying to him.

Sesshomaru didn't want to be his father.

He never wanted to hurt Rin or their pack or their lives. Nor did he want his pups to hate him or despise him or be scared of him. Sesshomaru never wanted to see fear in the eyes of his pack because he had lost his control of his beast. And he did not want to hurt Rin.

Sesshomaru refused to be like InuTaisho.

He refused to be a monster.

He would stay in control of his beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a cliffhanger or a dramatic chapter but I think it's good all the same.<br>**

**I'll update again tomorrow, something dramatic is about to unfold! =)**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	47. Chapter 46

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 46**

Being thrilled about her pregnancy…it was difficult to do when Sesshomaru kept giving her mixed signals. He was interested, she knew he'd be an involved parent but his withdrawals were concerning to her. Whenever she approached the topic she had come to refer to as 'that night' he'd quickly leave her alone, as if there was something he was scared of. She didn't think it to be the actual topic of the night itself but rather something about that night which he didn't want known or out in the open. Rin sighed as she slouched on the couch contemplating her newest dilemma and how to actually pry Sesshomaru up a bit. She didn't think it was healthy to hide whatever he was hiding. Rin looked at the sonogram image of the pup in her then slipped it into her pocket as she got up to answer the door.

"Hello?" Rin opened in to blink at Izayoi. "Oh, Sesshomaru isn't here."

"I know, I think it's time you and I had a talk." Rin blinked in surprise.

"About what?"

"Sesshomaru of course, don't worry I'm not here to tell you to leave him alone but I think I can shed light on a few things about him." Rin opened the door a bit and Izayoi walked in gracefully. Rin shut it again and followed her mother-in-law to the…living area. Alright Sesshomaru's place while awesome was essentially one giant room divided with sort of little areas which were divided by anything other than furniture.

"Would you like tea or coffee, I'm not allowed caffeine but Sesshomaru keeps it around," Rin said nervously. In the past five weeks she had avoided InuTaisho and Izayoi because she didn't need them hating her. But now Izayoi was here.

"Tea is fine," Izayoi said calmly as she looked around. "Even with you living here it doesn't feel as if the place has changed."

"Well I liked how Sesshomaru had it set up before I moved in and why mess with perfection?" Rin said seriously, she never purposely dug into Sesshomaru until now. Now she wanted to know about 'that night' not because it irritated her but rather because she was certain it was the thing poisoning who Sesshomaru was. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Inuyasha mentioned to me an old childhood nightmare of his to me and I think it's time you know the truth." Izayoi sat down gracefully while Rin plopped down in Sesshomaru's chair since it was comfortable and her back was aching because she hadn't slept well since Inuyasha's vague information and Sesshomaru's clamming up. The stress was killing her.

"When Inuyasha was little InuTaisho used to drink. It's a part of the reason his marriage with InuKimi failed so miserably. It didn't help that they were both hell bent on using Sesshomaru to hurt the other but things got better for him when I married InuTaisho. At least I like to think they got better, he was such a loving big brother, it was really cute to see him with Inuyasha then. Anyway there was a particularly bad night," Izayoi sighed as she sipped her tea and Rin felt herself clinging to every word her elder was telling her.

She could see Sesshomaru as the good big brother type; when he was little because now…he couldn't be a good big brother if he tried. Still she could see a bit of it, he was caring, he was protective, and he was kind on occasion.

"That was a really bad night, InuTaisho stumbled home drunk again and when he was drunk then he was mean, his beast was on the surface and his temper was loose. He slipped on Legos and when he got up he grabbed, and broke my arm before he hurled me into a wall so I shattered my arm. He'd have killed me that night, I have no doubt of that now but back then I'd have liked to believe he wouldn't have harmed me, I was young and naïve for I was twenty-five at the time. Sesshomaru came to my rescue, it was a bloody fight for both him and InuTaisho, Sesshomaru almost won the fight though he was only a pup then and InuTaisho still has a few scars from that night on his person but I know Sesshomaru took a brunt of the scars and injuries. I would assume you've seen his back?" Izayoi gave her a veiled look which had Rin frowning.

"Yes, I've seen his back."

"InuTaisho inflicted all of that, the poison never healed right because Sesshomaru didn't let me help him. Though I don't blame him, InuTaisho hit his head on a boulder in the yard and was out cold, I reacted poorly by throwing things at Sesshomaru. He was wounded, bleeding and possibly dying and I threw things at him shouting I hated him and I wished he hadn't gotten involved with the fight. He just looked like I was the one to inflict all that damage on him; though I did a real number on his emotions I think; and then he disappeared in a ball of light. He hasn't let me or InuTaisho in his life since that night and I can't blame him for not letting us in."

"You both attacked him?" fury raced through her at the idea of Izayoi and InuTaisho attacking Sesshomaru, mostly because these were the people she looked up to now since her parents had passed.

"Yes, and I'm to blame for his emotional withdrawal since he saved me and I was ungrateful. I hurt him that night and I know he's never been the same. After that he didn't interact with Inuyasha unless he had to, he didn't interact with me or InuTaisho; he still doesn't I might add unless he absolutely has to. Inuyasha's a bit more involved with him now because of you and I have to say I envy that because he's such a good person, he's got a good heart underneath all his coldness."

"I know he does," Rin agreed though fury was still pulsing through her veins.

"I'm sorry we've hurt him, I've never been able to undo or fix that night with him but with your, Inuyasha insists he's not so withdrawn. I'm glad you broke through his shields and he stuck with you. I'm more than happy you're his mate because I am hurting for what we had done to him, I'm happy he's found someone."

"Why would you hurt him?"

"Because I am human, I am selfish, I am wrong, and I am flawed and because I was hurting and scared and I can't ever fix it with him because there isn't any way to fix that night. He saved me and Inuyasha and he was isolated because of how I reacted," Izayoi set her tea down then looked at her. Rin was glaring at her as she restrained herself from throwing Izayoi out a window with what she had just learned about Sesshomaru's past and 'that night'.

"I know you'll never forgive what you've discovered, and I know he'll never let us in because of that night. I know InuTaisho's methods are all wrong for trying to get involved with Sesshomaru's life again, and I have given up on him forgiving us or letting us in because he's not going to. But for years it was killing me to think that after that night he'd always be alone because he wasn't going to trust anyone ever again. Thank you for loving him Rin, I do but he won't let me near him and I have a feeling he's not going to let me near your children either." Izayoi smiled a bittersweet smile then and Rin's heart ached.

"Why does he leave?" Rin asked coldly as Izayoi got up.

"Because he's scared of his beast hurting people around him; I heard him snap that at InuTaisho, the fist time he ever transformed was that night and it was the night when he received most of his injuries. I believe he's closed off to protect everyone from him."

Rin just blinked as Izayoi left and then she stood up.

This made a lot of sense now.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! You know I don't write for reviews but I must say I was shocked to open this up and see 315 reviews and they were all very nice to read, I love your guys' reactions to this story and must say you make me smile at times.<br>**

**Anyways, Friday's updates have been cancelled not because I wanted them cancelled but rather because George just ate most of what I was going to use as updates. Damn computers.**

**I always got the weirdest looks when I lost homework or papers because when I went in without it and my teachers asked what my excuse was I'd tell the truth: My computer (George) ate it! They'd look at me as if I had turned into a gorgon or something and laugh then say 'No seriously, where's your papers?' So I had a plan B; which was a legitimate excuse since I have five dogs: The dog ate my homework. There are times I hate George, when he eats my things is when I hate him. I spent five hours trying to recover everything but no dice, damn computers. Now I have to start all over!**

**That's my rant; sorry about it I'm just frustrated with George at the moment.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru while I try Not to take a baseball bat to George; it's tempting...**

**=)**


	48. Chapter 47

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 47**

So she peeked over the back of the couch at her mate who was working on a painting. Grinning she bite her bottom lip in excitement as sank below the surface to sneak up on her unsuspecting prey as he worked on his painting. Fighting off her giggles Rin tiptoed up behind him, she was near enough. Her body tensed and then she launched herself to him, he grabbed her though swung her around and held her in his arms.

"Hey!"

"A four month pregnant woman shouldn't be jumping on her mate," Sesshomaru said coldly and Rin laughed.

"Please! I have so much energy! I could go for a run! And I haven't had any caffeine for two months!" she felt like she was going insane with all this energy she had but there really wasn't anything for her to channel this energy into. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her as he set her down.

Since Rin had discovered what had happened to him that night she hadn't pressed him on the matter because it was clearly not something he wanted to talk about. And she completely understood why he didn't want to talk about the matter since it clearly brought out the worst in him. Rin understood a lot about Sesshomaru but she also knew he didn't trust his beast because of what had happened. So if he didn't want to talk about it so he avoided interacting with his beast then she'd leave it alone. Some things were best left alone.

"You want to go for a run?" he asked skeptically.

"Alright maybe not the long ass run you do but a fun run through the park," Rin mused. Sesshomaru went for a run once a day and it was around the whole city; mostly because being an inu daiyōkai he had all that extra demon ability. Apparently he liked running, he had tried to get her to like it but Rin was not a runner; in fact she despised running. Mostly because being a complete and total klutz when walking, and when you were a klutz when walking it only got worse when you tried to run. But right now she had so much energy! A run would be fun!

"So a human run?" he clarified while looking amused with her.

"Yeah, though it's a jog for you or maybe a fast walk, hmm, I'm slow," she muttered to herself as she ponder this problem. She was slow even by human standards for running; she walked faster than she ran at times. "Perhaps a run isn't the best idea," she informed him seriously.

"There are other activities," he reminded her, she squealed when he scooped her up. Laughing she threw her arms around his neck as he all but teleported them to his room. He kissed her breathlessly as they fell onto the bed. Rin laughed as she straddled his hips.

"I like being here," Rin mused seductively as she tugged his belt.

"Rin," he growled out and she laughed when they reversed rolls. So what if she never got to be on top, she was certain it was a dominance thing in his inu daiyōkai nature.

A few hours later her energy was spent, much to her relief she never had to worry about wearing Sesshomaru out; in fact it was the opposite for them. It was Sesshomaru who had to worry about wearing her out.

"I have to take Kagome to her checkup since Inuyasha's in a meeting today but I should be home tonight," Rin informed him as she tugged a sweatshirt over her head, he merely pulled her to him then fixed the strings of her hoodie's hood.

"Rin," he tilted her chin then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll be back before you know it!" she promised then kissed him again before she hurried out of the studio. Her phone beeped, she ignored it as she skipped down the stairs straight to Kagome's place. In the past month she had obtained her driver's license though she and Sesshomaru felt it was not the best of ideas. Rin had a tendency to drive too fast, to car free and with a bit of road rage as she drove like it was a Fast & Furious movie; but that was entirely Sesshomaru's fault. After all he had taught her how to drive when she was nineteen, after that they both vowed she'd never drive anywhere again. She had never seen Sesshomaru's so nervous, he had destroyed the leather seats too, though she was certain his clinging to his seat had more to do with the dump truck incident rather than her driving.

"Ready to go when you are Kagome," Rin announced walking into the apartment.

"Oh good, you're here, help with my shoes!" Kagome pleaded.

"Jeez can't even get your shoes on," Rin teased.

"I haven't been able to see my feet for about four months now! Help me," Kagome pleaded, Rin just smothered her laugh and helped her sister with her shoes. Pulling Kagome up they were loaded up in the car in no time as they drove to the doctor's. Rin took pains so as not to slam her foot on the gas pedal and floor it. But something in her was screaming to do just that, she was ignoring it before she got a ticket or charged with reckless endangerment with her driving. They pulled into the doctor's office, Rin got up and helped Kagome out of the car. There was a startled gasp, a tight grasp and then a splash, Rin was startled as she held Kagome up and Kagome stood there with wide blue eyes.

Both women stood there in mutual shock and embarrassment. Rin had no idea what was going on right now, true she had forced Inuyasha to attend the classes with Kagome but that was mostly because Rin was a wimp where blood, pain, and other unidentifiable fluids were involved. But here she was, her shoes and the bottom of her jeans covered in whatever had come out of Kagome as they both stood there dumbstruck.

"Rin? I don't think I peed myself," Kagome muttered while turning red.

"This is no time to be shy now! Your water just broke, come on!" Rin pulled out her phone and texted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Do Not Do The Following When Negotiating With Goerge: <strong>

**-Do Not threaten him with a death by drowning, he goes into this blank state which is between shut off and on**

**-Do Not threaten him with a death by blunt force trauma with a baseball bat, he eats things**

**-Do Not show fear; he eats things when you start panicking**

**-Do Not promise horrendous punishments because he shuts down**

**-And Do Not threaten him with a visit from the evil IT witch doctor, he hides because I turned around for a second and looked back and he was gone**

**Anyways because tomorrow was my planned update day and that was cancelled because George ate it I'm taking him to the tech gurus, I give up! I shall leave him in the hands of masters before I really do take a baseball bat to him. I do need the damn computer, sadly I'm saving for one at the moment and George is temperamental about it apparently. Perhaps I could create adoption posters to get rid of George, some poor sucker could take him off my hands...**

**No, sadly George and I have a lot of history together and I'm slightly sentimental about him and I'm not so cruel as to punish some poor idiot with George as a computer. Seriously though, where in his programing does it give him the right to have a fricking personality worse than mine!? Jeez what a pain in the ass. Anyways, I have no updates for you all as I negotiate and barter with George to work a bit longer. And you know life's sad when you named your computer so you quit feeling like a weirdo when you yell at it, nothing else I own that is an inanimate object is named, but then there's my computer and I named it. Jeez I yell at it too much!**

**This will continue to be updated daily as always.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	49. Chapter 48

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 48**

"_**I HATE YOU INUYASHA! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!**_" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_**OW! KAGOME! MY HAND!**_" Inuyasha shouted, Rin snickered as she looked up at her mate who had her firmly wrapped up against him as they stood outside the delivery room.

"_**JUST SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR HAND! NOT AGAIN!**_" Kagome yelled as Rin heard the doctors shout for her to push. Sesshomaru rested his chin on top of her head and she peeked up at him again, she saw the smirk there.

"_**OW, OW, OW, OW! LET GO!**_" Inuyasha pleaded.

"_**SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!**_" Kagome countered before she screamed in agony again.

"_**I SEE THE HEAD!**_" a doctor shouted.

_**THUD!**_

"What was that?" Rin asked Sesshomaru who's demon hearing was far superior to her own.

"Inuyasha," he informed her, she frowned then burst into giggles. Rin grinned up at him as her hands held onto the arms holding her safe. He smirked at her, and they knew this moment was worth the wait.

"We're horrible people to be entertained by this," Rin decided lightly.

"No more horrible than them for interfering," he countered and she laughed again.

"So when's the show?"

"Next month," he answered.

"Oh goodie! I can't wait for their reactions!" Rin mused darkly.

"_**GO SIT DOWN SOMEWHERE ELSE INUYASHA!**_" Kagome shouted, Sesshomaru smirked and Rin laughed again. Though she felt him stiffen then, Rin peeked around her mate's hold on her and saw why he stiffened. She felt herself bristling for a fight, Sesshomaru said nothing nor did he release his hold on her. He did nothing but tighten his hold on her slightly, she wanted to lunge away from him and beat InuTaisho to a bloody pulp but knew it'd be useless because InuTaisho was an inu daiyōkai and Sesshomaru wasn't letting her go.

"Hello Sesshomaru, hello Rin," Izayoi greeted happily. Rin fought back the snarl she had for her mother-in-law because Kagome and Izayoi actually did get along well together and Rin wasn't about to ruin it for them.

"Izayoi," Rin greeted coldly, Sesshomaru squeezed her a bit tighter.

"Sesshomaru, Rin," InuTaisho greeted curtly.

Sesshomaru now snarled threateningly.

"_**NO KAGOME! NO!**_" Inuyasha pleaded.

"_**I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME!**_" Kagome bellowed before something crashed, Rin winced then while InuTaisho and Izayoi looked at the door then.

"_**TIME TO PUSH AGAIN!**_"

"_**I CAN'T!**_" Kagome cried out. Rin winced as she heard Kagome scream again, Sesshomaru merely held her as this occurred while InuTaisho looked at Izayoi dumbly.

"I asked for the epidural," Izayoi defended for some reason. Rin just looked up at her mate who was looking indifferently at the wall. She wondered what that was all about. Finally though there was a scream besides Kagome's ripping through the air.

"_**THAT'S GOOD KAGOME, THE FIRST ONE'S OUT**_," the doctor shouted and Rin winced. First one. The words were not encouraging to her since it sounded painful. At least Kagome had known she was having twins so she had been prepared for this a bit. Rin was glad she was only having one now, at least for her when it was done, it would be done.

"_**THANK GOD**_!" Kagome screamed. Rin just looked at Sesshomaru who wasn't staring at the wall before him anymore but rather he was watching InuTaisho the way a lone wolf watched an alpha wolf with caution and assessment. There was something cold and particularly predatory about Sesshomaru's gaze at this moment.

"Relax," Rin whispered to him.

"Hn," was his answer and she sighed in defeat only to see Izayoi flinch a bit. Not that Rin felt bad for Izayoi; quite the opposite really; but even she had to admit Sesshomaru was making her slightly nervous.

"_**HERE COMES THE SECOND ONE!**_" the doctor announced.

"_**YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN INUYASHA!**_" Kagome declared loudly as she screamed again.

"_**OW! NOT THE EARS!**_" Inuyasha screamed. Rin snickered only to receive a chilling glare from InuTaisho. Sesshomaru snarled in retaliation.

"_**AHHHH!**_" Kagome screamed. Rin winced again.

It was about an hour later after InuTaisho and Izayoi had left; because Rin would never be so stupid as to shove her mate and his father into a small enclosed space for any amount of time. Walking in she looked at her sister who looked utterly exhausted but happy, while Inuyasha was flexing his and fingers.

"You did great Kagome," Rin assured her sister as she pulled away from Sesshomaru with a smile for her sister.

"Thanks, it was all worth it," Kagome sighed with a smile as Rin looked at the two bassinets, Rin walked over and smiled. There were two adorable babies who smiled up at her with mischief in their eyes though they were only about an hour old.

"So what'd you name them?" Rin asked as she smiled at her niece and nephew.

"Yoichi for our son and Yoko for our girl."

"Beautiful, and fitting names," Rin decided as she looked into two sets of brilliant amber eyes.

"I thought so," Kagome agreed.

"About me never touching you again…?" Inuyasha started, Rin smirked as her sister turned brilliant red.

"This isn't the time or the place, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped at him.

"Well you two can hash that out without us, I'll visit tomorrow," Rin promised as she waved goodbye to Kagome. Sesshomaru walked her to the car then and she smiled at him.

"You will not make any ridiculous threats," Sesshomaru said coldly and Rin stopped in her tracks.

"For what?"

"In labor," he clarified for her and now she laughed as she walked with him.

"I would never, I love you too much to say otherwise," Rin informed him happily as she shut the car door her mate had held open for her. She never caught his slight smile as he got into the driver's seat and they drove home. Instead she just stared out the window while her fingers touched their own baby growing within herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's babies' names meanings:<strong>

**Yoichi- male; sushine, possitive first son**

**Yoko- female; chile of sunshine**

* * *

><p><strong>I took George to the IT witch doctors and after he bit the IT guy was told it was a lost cause. Apparently there's nothing wrong with his programming it's just him, the IT witch doctor also told me computers do not have personalities. To which I shouted 'BULL SHIT!' and walked out with George under my arm. I swear that for such intellegant idiots they are idiots occasionally! So I'm calling an IT tech buddy of mine who's had dealing with George in the past, perhaps he can fix George.<br>**

**Anyways I also took my other golden; who we'll call Shaggy for the intents and purpose of this; to the groomers, and if I had thought the Fluffinator's reaction was hilarious then Shaggy's was even better. Oh gods! I had to fight off the laughter the whole walk home! His eyes were bugging out of his head so much I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head! Absolutely priceless! Though I think he'd think differently but to me it was frickin' hiliarious!**

**As to the reviewers who put update soon don't worry about it, I update this daily and depending on next weeks schedule everything else might also get an update. But that's depending on my schedule again.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	50. Chapter 49

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 49**

"Stop it! That tickles!" she giggled out as her mate tormented her. Sheesh all of this because she messed with his paints!

"Surrender human," Sesshomaru snarled out and Rin continued to giggle at his attack for it really did tickle. She curled up laughing with her mate over her with a smirk.

"Alright! I give up!" Rin laughed out, Sesshomaru bent over her then kissed her lightly before taking back his pen. She smiled up at him. "Cheater, you know I'm ticklish," Rin tried to pout only to end up laughing again.

"Strange human," Sesshomaru grumbled as he left her giggling on the couch. She couldn't seem to stop but as the giggles subsided she realized she had laughed so much her stomach hurt. Not in the bad way just in the way it did after you did a few too many crunches or laughed way too much. Rin smiled at her mate as she propped herself up over the back of the couch; she smiled mostly because she couldn't stop smiling. Her cheeks were hurting from smiling but she couldn't stop the smiling.

"So you have plans for that painting?" Rin mused.

"Hn," was his answer but he had a devious smirk on his lips. Rin just giggled some more. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Rin declared as she leapt up from the couch as she hurried to the door. "Hi…oh."

"Rin," InuTaisho greeted as she held the door open, she blinked.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted as she ran to him, slamming the door behind her as she ran. Inutashio caught the door and walked in, Sesshomaru grabbed her and shoved her behind him. Rin peeked around him at InuTaisho. He looked pissed, but when Rin peeked up at Sesshomaru for some reason the fear she felt towards InuTaisho was diminished at the sight of Sesshomaru's impassive face.

"We need to talk," InuTaisho said coldly.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stood between her and InuTaisho. Rin just wanted for them to run, she wanted to get away from InuTaisho before something really bad happened. She could all but feel InuTaisho's temper running and she felt Sesshomaru's icy attitude. Oh shit.

"Sesshomaru you need to do what's right for the family, not for you," InuTaisho said coldly as he glared at her. Rin wanted to disappear now. "Give up this folly and take your rightful place with the family as the heir to the company, Inuyasha needs to be with his mate now more than ever."

"No," Sesshomaru answered.

"You ungrateful son of a bitch! I gave you everything!" InuTaisho shouted.

"Rin, run," Sesshomaru shoved her towards their room, Rin did as she was told to do. Her feet carrying her up the stairs as she ran. Behind her there was a thunderous crash, she didn't turn around to look as she ran into their room. Slamming the door behind her she dragged the dresser over to the door to block it before she ran for the window. There was a horrendous snarl which peirced the apartment but she didn't think about it as she heard a menacing growl. Throwing open the window Rin hurried down the fire escape, she had forgotten shoes but didn't care about the metal slicing her feet as she hurried down to the sidewalk.

Landing on the side walk she looked up to Sesshomaru's studio when there was a body flying out the window, it was InuTaisho. InuTaisho landed with a thud on the sidewalk, he growled as he got to his feet, his eyes bleeding red then they landed on her. Rin scrambled away as quick as she could knowing it was futile for she could never out run an inu daiyōkai or any yōkai of significant power. Knowing this she focus on putting one foot in front of the other and not tripping. There was a snarl, there was a yelp, Rin guessed Sesshomaru was behind her but didn't bother to stop and look as she turned to block. Her feet carrying her to a safe place, her agent's office. Soten would be there, and she would protect her.

Pulling open the door to Soten's office she dashed by the security desk straight to the elevator. It opened, she raced in slamming her finger on the button as she prayed to make it to safety as quickly as she could. Outside she saw to white, giant dogs race by knowing InuTaisho was furious and Sesshomaru was ready to kill. The elevator shut on her and she began traveling up to Soten's office.

"Rin!" Rin bolted out of the elevator straight into Soten.

"Soten! Thank Kami you're here!" Rin hugged her friend.

"What'd wrong?"

"A lot of things," Rin panted out as Soten lead her back to the office.

"You're deadline isn't until next month so what's up?" Soten asked once she put Rin in a chair. Rin just couldn't stop shaking and now she could feel a stabbing, throbbing pain in her feet. "And what happened to your shoes?"

"A lot of things," Rin breathed out, Soten handed her a cup of water but she was shaking so badly she ended up spilling most of it in her lap rather than keeping it in the cup. Rin just stared out the window as Soten let her calm down. Rin worried about Sesshomaru, she wanted him back with her now! There was a giant cloud of dust from down the city block, there was a fierce howl and then there was a thunderous growl which she knew came from Sesshomaru.

"What is going on out there!?"Soten demanded as she looked out the window.

"Sesshomaru's father came for a visit," Rin grumbled as she curled around her growing bump. That had been terrifying. There was a blinding flash of light then Sesshomaru was in the office. Rin blinked at her mate as he landed on the ground looking completely composed despite a few tears to his clothing. "Sesshomaru!" Rin flung herself at him.

"Seriously what's going on here!?" Soten shouted before Rin felt Sesshomaru envelope them in light and disappear from the office. She blinked and they were in his studio again. Looking around she blinked up at Sesshomaru.

"Are you hurt!?" she scrambled away from him and began tugging at his shirt to see him. If he was hurt she was killing InuTaisho!

"Rin," he grabbed her hands.

"You stupid selfish son of a bitch! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Rin shouted at him. He pulled her to him and she hung onto him as she trembled with the memory of the terror she felt when he had told her to run. "You can't leave me," she mumbled in his chest.

"Hn."

"I'm serious, you can't do that again, I need you, the baby needs you, and I love you." He tightened his hold on her.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have an update list for you guys yet, I'll have one for you tomorrow so for now this is all you get because I'm off to work now.<br>**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	51. Chapter 50

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 50**

"That's strange," Inuyasha grumbled as she sat across from him at the table with breakfast. "The company's fine, Kagome and I make our family work so I don't know why he's obsessed with Sesshomaru taking over."

"Are you certain there's nothing amiss about this?" Rin asked as she sliced into her omelet.

"I didn't marry who he wanted me to marry, but he loves you and Kagome so I don't get why he's in a stint about this." Rin blinked at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean by that? Who were you supposed to marry?" Rin demanded sharply.

"Some chick named Kanna Onigumo, but she freaked me out so I bugged out of the marriage meet fifteen minutes in," Inuyasha explained. Rin just sat there feeling like she had been blasted by lightning.

"You had an arranged marriage meeting? With an Onigumo!?" Rin choked out.

"Yeah, but it was no big thing," Inuyasha shrugged and Rin felt like throwing something at him.

"You could've mentioned it earlier! Sesshomaru had an arranged marriage meet with Kagura Onigumo," Rin informed him seriously.

"Well now that explains a lot, father's been trying for this merger with the Onigumos company but even if it did happen I think it'd only hurt the company in the long run. The Onigumos are like parasites and once they have a host they drain it until the poor suckers dead. I just don't know why father's so hell bent on this merger."

"Could you look into it for me?" Rin asked.

"Sure, though I'm not sure what'll accomplish."

"Just do it, you owe me and we can't have Sesshomaru tearing up anymore city blocks," Rin snapped at him. He just snickered.

"That must've been a sight, just like when he chased you in Naraku's Lamborghini." Rin just frowned.

"He tore up the city block, I don't see what's funny about that. And do you realize how expensive a city block is?" Rin snapped at him.

"Yeah, cause father's paying for it in full. He's also paying the civilians who suffered from their little escapade. What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dunno," Rin lied as she finished her breakfast, picked up her dishes and took them to Sesshomaru's sink. Inuyasha just frowned at her, she could feel it.

"I know you're lying but I guess you have a reason for it, I'll look into this for you."

"Thanks Inuyasha," Rin said as she walked him to the door.

"No problem, I owe you a few anyway so I'll consider this to be payment to you. What's this about me almost killing you?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

"When?"

"Kagome said I almost killed you and that's how you got involved with Sesshomaru," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, yeah! It's all your fault and you only have yourself to blame. You asked me a favor to come and talk to Sesshomaru since you all were under the impression he wouldn't kill me and let me say you're all dead wrong about it. I had impeccable timing all thanks to you and to get out of here alive I promised him to never say anything about what happened that day and I'd do anything to stay alive." Inuyasha burst into laughter, Rin smirked up at him.

"Sorry about that Rin, but you have to admit you and Sesshomaru work out well," Inuyasha pointed out.

"You have no idea," Rin mused evilly as she watched Inuyasha go. Shutting and locking the door Rin just walked over to her little area, the area she had carved out for herself, her laptop and her imagination since the rest of the studio was Sesshomaru's and began working on her writing. She turned on the music, which surprisingly she and Sesshomaru had similar tastes in music and both liked it blaring, then Rin lost herself in her imagination as the words flowed onto the computer. It was easy to lose herself in her world as it always had been her retreat from reality after that night but it was great to still do that seventeen years later.

She worked tirelessly wanting and craving a Dr. Pepper but avoiding it since she'd be good during her pregnancy.

Last week when Sesshomaru had told her to run it was apparently because he had sensed InuTaisho's temper flaring and that rage being directed at her. InuTaisho being thrown out the window had been because he had tried to chase her into the bedroom and Sesshomaru tearing after InuTaisho was because he wouldn't let her be hurt. Rin had trusted her mate in the matter but it had infuriated her to no end when Izayoi had shown up the next day to apologize for InuTaisho's actions against her. Sesshomaru had growled the entire time but Rin had maintained the illusion of being serene while she was seething internally. The moment Izayoi was gone Rin had paced around the studio shouting, ranting and cursing. Sesshomaru merely grabbed her and held her for a while afterwards.

It had been a terrible week from there but a week all the same. Rin looked up when Sesshomaru walked into the studio, she smiled at him he said nothing nor smiled at her but she knew he was 'happy' to see her. True happy was not an adjective she'd use to describe Sesshomaru or his moods but he always seemed a little more upbeat when he saw her. Walking over to her he sat beside her and pulled her to him, Rin just hit save on her work as she complied with him.

"I have an appointment in an hour," Rin reminded him.

"Hn," was his answer which she translated to mean 'I know'.

"How goes the expansion?" Rin asked only to receive a heated kiss. So he didn't want to talk about it, she just sighed and shook her head as she leaned against him. He was so childish at time it was funny, like when he was avoiding a topic because his evasion techniques were impressive. Everything from ignoring the topic to kissing her to get her off the topic, it was very amusing if you asked her.

"You could just tell me you don't want to talk about it," Rin pointed out.

"Hn," was his answer again and she giggled a little before snuggling up against him. She was always happiest right here, with him holding her and she was always the most loved right here. She smiled when his clawed hand rested on her bump, she touched his hand and sighed. Despite all the chaos around them she was happy, she was loved and cherished here with him and she loved him.

Now to find out why InuTaisho hated that.

* * *

><p><strong>I have good news for all of you! Updates are happening this week!<br>**

**So Today you'll probably get Chapter 15 of Trying Not to Murder Him after I come home from work.**

**And here's the outline for the week:**

**Monday- 5 chapters of Trying Not to Murder Him**

**Tuesday- the final 5 chapters of Trying Not to Murder Him**

**Wednesday- a chapter of Because I Love You**

**Thursday- another chapter of Because I Love You**

**Friday- Chapter 19 of 36 Weeks & Counting**

**Saturday- Maybe the first chapter of Trying Not to Neuter Him... (again maybe! Depends on me and how I feel about writing all these fanfic, I write my original works first so this is a maybe at the moment but it'll definitely be up next week for sure!)**

**Anyways the updates, I got a reasonable schedule this week so I have lots of updates for all of you! And I have lots of writing time this week! =) I'm so happy because of this, I have writing time! As always this will receive a chapter a day, a thousands words or there abouts is easy to write up.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	52. Chapter 51

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 51**

Sesshomaru looked over the reports Inuyasha had brought by the gallery and then took them to Shishinki. For as smart as Sesshomaru was he wanted his partner to read over the documents and tell him if they were reading this right, because how InuTaisho had this set up was complicated to say the least. So he leaned on the desk as he read over the documents again while Shishinki looked them over with him.

"Holy shit Sesshomaru, no wonder he's been hell bent on getting the Onigumos, this is a fucking fortune."

Sesshomaru had to agree, and if this crazy scheme of InuTaisho's worked it'd ruin the Onigumos for the next three generations. But it hadn't worked because Inuyasha was mated to Kagome and he to Rin, that just shot all of this to hell.

"Christ, if my father had set this up for me I'd killed him but I have to admit this amount of money would tempt anyone. Even by your billionaire family standards this little multimillion fortune is worth a lot and it gets rid of those annoying spiders."

Sesshomaru had to agree with Shishinki but even extermination came at a cost. In this matter it was a price InuTaisho wouldn't be paying but rather he or Inuyasha, but he had to admit his father's scheme was a rather ingenious one. Though if you knew InuTaisho then you knew when things did not go his way he had a tendency to be a bit of a pain in the ass and a threat to those who were not cooperating with the plan. In this matter it was clearly he and Rin who had not cooperated with the plan. "I mean look at this, it's fucking brilliant but it all hinges on one of you marrying into the Onigumos."

"Hn."

"How does Rin tolerate you when that is your only answer for everything?" Shishinki asked irritably.

Sesshomaru just shrugged for he had no answer, in truth Rin had deciphered most of who he was and what he did and she had done it so effortlessly it had terrified him at first. She was the only person who had caught onto the million things his 'hn' meant as an answer and she was the first person who had actively tried to figure him out.

"You know you're lucky to have found someone other than me who puts up with 'hn' as an answer. The woman deserves a medal for enduring you as a mate," Shishinki grumbled, Sesshomaru frowned then. "Anyways if I'm reading this right, and I like to think I am, you and I could have been rich men."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at him.

"No, we are dirt poor compared to what we came from, face it our families are ancient money and very, very, very, very rich. But compared to the general population you and I are very, very, very rich men. Still with this…we'd really be able to do that expansion plan of ours but oh well," Shishinki shrugged.

Sesshomaru had to agree with his partner, not that he was voicing it.

"This though if pure fucking genius, have to give your father a hand here. Though InuTaisho is a bastard he's a fucking brilliant inu daiyōkai for having thought this up. Not even my father could've pulled this off, and he's pretty savvy also but this is pure genius. Too bad it's not going to work," Shishinki mused darkly.

"Too bad," Sesshomaru agreed as he read over the documents again.

He had to hand it to InuTaisho this was pure genius, it'd have ruined the Onigumos for generations to come but it wasn't going to work. This was the problem when you had a single factor to make or break a plan, it had a fifty-fifty shot of working. And with him and Inuyasha mated it wasn't going to work. Sesshomaru read over the documents again, Shishinki did the same. Sesshomaru looked it all over again about ten times before he decided this wasn't his problem anymore, he had Rin and he was trading Rin for anything. Not even for this plan. Though he had to admit his old man appeared to have some smarts after all.

"The expansion is on track, I'm heading over to France this upcoming week so would you mind running the gallery while I'm gone and try not to scare of patrons?" Shishinki asked.

Sesshomaru frowned at him.

"On second thought I'll ask Rin, perhaps your mate can ensnare a few more patrons and artists while I'm gone. Hopefully you don't scare off all the clientele while I'm gone," Shishinki grumbled as they walked out of the gallery.

"I just don't get it, how'd you get her? She's friendly, outgoing, creative, smart, and human so how'd you get her? You're a complete asshole and then some," Shishinki pointed out.

Sesshomaru shrugged, he had no idea how he had 'gotten' Rin, all he knew was she loved him for some reason and he really couldn't stay away from her.

"Hn."

"Again, the woman's a goddamn saint for having mated you and putting up with you," Shishinki sighed out as they parted ways.

Sesshomaru was a loner, by nature but the few he considered friends were the few he knew he could trust. His 'friends' consisted of Rin and Shishinki. So when Rin had asked Inuyasha for those documents and Inuyasha had given them to him Sesshomaru read over them. Then to make certain he was reading it right he had gone to Shishinki, who was a brilliant businessman and hoped he was right about what he was reading. Sadly he had been right about what he had been reading which meant two things to him. One get as far away from here as he could, and with one meant warning Inuyasha and Kagome about this thing because Rin would be furious if they were hurt by this and she'd hate him for not warning them. Rin hating him was a genuine fear of his. And two it meant hide Rin and his pups from InuTaisho so they couldn't be hurt with InuTaisho's selfishness.

He internally sighed as he walked up to his studio, it was a damn shame to leave because he loved this place but he'd need a bigger place anyway for when Rin gave birth. A move would be needed either way. Unlocking his front door he walked in on Rin sitting with Izayoi.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" Rin greet him cheerfully.

"Rin," he replied as always because he did acknowledge his human's presence at all times. He glared at Izayoi who looked at him with a sad smile as always. The main reason he hated her was not for her actions for that night but rather the pity with which she treated him with from then on.

"We were just talking, I think you should join us," Rin said.

"Please Sesshomaru, InuTaisho's up to something."

Sesshomaru warily eyed Izayoi as he sat with his mate, he pulled her to him so he didn't attack Izayoi and so he could steal Rin away if things were dangerous.

"I think InuTaisho's planning something dangerous," Izayoi began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, as I said last night this is coming to a close. I'll be finished with this by Saturday either way because I'll post all remaining chapters for it then if I haven't by then. It's been a lot of fun to write this up. Now I'm curious if you all would like another story like this one, not of the same story but it'd be the same outline. About a thousand words a chapter, updated daily and it'd be fun, light, fluff. I have a story in mind but I'm not certain if I'll write it up yet, anyways just curious about what you all think since you are the readers. I may write what I please and when but I'm not certain if I'll do this again or not so I'm asking at the moment, I'm open minded at the moment about this.<br>**

**Now the updates. They haven't really changed, after I post this I'm working on Trying Not to Murder Him so I finish it up by Tuesday but Wednesday at the latest. Hopefully there'll be five chapters of that today, I'm going to work on it.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	53. Chapter 52

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 52**

"You and Izayoi?" Sesshomaru asked as he held his mate close to him.

"She and I have come to an understanding, so long as she doesn't try to defend InuTaisho or defend what she did in the past we'll get along fine. Besides, she's not the one I hate, I hate InuTaisho," Rin clarified for him as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"You're trouble," he decided to inform her of the truth of it, a devious smile spread her lips.

"Of course I'm trouble, and I'm the best kind of trouble too!" she declared, he smirked as he let her go to go and paint. She followed him until she made it to the kitchen area, he sighed. Now was as good of time as any since Izayoi had left them ten minutes ago.

"We need to move," he said indifferently though he had to admit it wasn't something he was looking forward too. He truly loved this place, it was huge; which was a plus for him since he liked open spaces; it was industrial with character and being the artist he was it was something he appreciated, and it was home. But with a pup on the way and he was certain Rin would want more pups they'd need to move. Probably find a place with outdoors space, he could work on painting a few landscapes; it wasn't something he had really done since college. True the trip to Fiji he had started a few but without Rin around he hadn't really been interested in finishing them.

"I know, I just love this place, but it won't be big enough for a family," she sighed out as she made herself a sandwich. "Alright, I want it big, I want a library area, I want open industrial like space like this with loads of character and natural lighting like this place. I like these floor to ceiling windows, I want hardwood floors and I want an outdoors area for the kids, I would also like another huge master bedroom like the one you have because I absolutely love your huge bed," Rin informed him.

"Hn," he smirked. At least he had the sense to have a mate who had similar tastes as he did.

"I also wanna be close to the city because I would like to be able to visit Kagome and Inuyasha whenever I please, I'm not saying in the city but near it. And I want a place with a lot of character, none of these boring, sharp angled modern homes," she informed him. Sesshomaru prowled towards his mate who was looking at him with the utmost seriousness, it was amusing to say the least.

"I could buy an old warehouse," he suggested. There were a few he could think of off the top of his head which Rin would like. All he'd need to do would be remodel a few but in the end he was certain he could give his mate something she'd like.

"I like that thought, but I want an area outside for the kids," she informed him.

"Of course, I can remodel it to have that on the bay or river," he pointed out and knew he had her.

"Alright, if you want to do that, but I want a huge library, like _Beauty & the Beast_ library," she informed him seriously. He smirked as he set his pregnant mate on the counter.

"Alright," he agreed, after all he could still have his huge work space area and she could have her library, it was only fair. After all he was an artist and she a writer, they should both have nice areas to work in. Rin's arms came around his neck.

"I also want room for our kids to be themselves, I don't want them to feel trapped or enclosed or forced to be something they aren't. I want them to be themselves," Rin said it seriously.

"Fine," he agreed full heartedly with that since he would not be his father. He'd be better than his father for he had Rin and she wouldn't let him be InuTaisho. The thought to him was most comforting, it meant he didn't have to worry about his pups being scarred or scared as he had been. Lightly kissing her lips he looked at her as she looked at him.

"So this plan of InuTaisho's? Any counter measures?" Rin asked. She looked scared, he touched her bottom lip then as he thought this over. He had a few, but none Rin would like.

"Yes," he answered honestly.

"But I'm not going to like them am I?" she guessed. He kissed her again to avoid having to answer that. Rin just hung onto him as he kissed her, when he pulled away she glared at him. "I know you're avoiding the question," she warned him.

"Hn," he replied.

"You're impossible! Are you going to solve this problem?"

"I'm going to protect you and them," his fingers touched her bump then.

"I'm going to trust you in this matter," Rin whispered softly. He kissed her again to show his gratefulness in her trust then let her go so his human could eat. Walking back to his work area Sesshomaru looked over his materials then picked up his sketchbook, settling on the couch he began letting his fingers work on one thing while his mind picked away around the problem InuTaisho had presented him with.

It wouldn't be easy but as he thought it over he thought of a way to also ruin the Onigumos and keep InuTaisho away from Rin and his growing pack. Sesshomaru glanced at his mate when she came over to him then curled up beside him to look at what he was drawing. She didn't say a word, and he sensed she was tired so she'd be asleep soon. He continued to work, thinking up the contracts and documents he'd need to pull this off, and thinking of the few loopholes in the Onigumo merger. Sadly this meant he'd have to talk to Inuyasha about this matter and getting his brother on board with this plan was not thrilling to him. But if this was to work at all he'd need Inuyasha's help, after all Inuyasha was going to be taking over the Taisho company one day in the near future so it'd be a good thing to get Inuyasha's help. And while Sesshomaru was at this he would be dethroning his father in a sense so Inuyasha took over the company for he had no interest in the company. All Sesshomaru wanted was right beside him at this moment.

First he'd have to take care of the Onigumos.

Next he'd have to take care of InuTaisho.

Then he'd have to take care of Inuyasha and the company.

But once all that was done he'd have Rin and his pup to come home too and they'd be safe and sound. Their safety was really all he cared about, and once this was over they'd be safe. He would not let InuTaisho near them, he would protect his pack.

* * *

><p><strong>I opened up my stories this morning, looked at the reviews thought it was going then I blinked at the number of reviews. WOW! You must really like this story for it took my brain a whole minute before it functioned again. I don't write for reviews but I must say I'm shocked with this number for I know last week it was a little over 300+ reviews. Thanks for all the reviews, I enjoyed reading them while I ate my breakfast, and since I feel like complete and total crap because of this cold I must say it was really nice to read them. Glad you enjoy this story so much.<br>**

**Anyways, updates:**

**-Today, two chapters of Trying Not to Murder Him**

**-Tomorrow, two more chapters of Trying Not to Murder Him and another chapter of this**

**-Thursday the final five chapters of Trying Not to Murder Him and another chapter of this**

**-Friday the long awaited Chapter 19 of 36 Weeks & Counting, I'm working on a decent wedding scene**

**-Saturday two chapters of Because I love You because my updates were all messed up with this cold I caught**

**-Also Saturday this will be done, I'm finishing it Saturday no matter what; I could have the frickin' plague but I'm finishing it Saturday.**

**Again sorry my updates are wacky but I feel like complete and total shit with this cold of mine.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	54. Chapter 53

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 53**

"You know, he's brilliant, nuts but brilliant. To think this almost worked," Inuyasha sighed as sat in the office with Sesshomaru.

"Hn,"

"You could be a little nicer to me since I agreed to help you, you bastard," Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to stared out the window. True he had gone to art school, true he wasn't a business man and true he wasn't exactly the most business smart man but he was business savvy because numbers were something he was good with. They weren't something he enjoyed but he was brilliant with money, numbers, and in general patterns, it was a part of how his mind worked. And if he had choosen to pursue a career in business he'd have destroyed the world as they knew it. But he loved art so much more than he liked business.

"You are helping yourself," Sesshomaru snapped at Inuyasha who growled as he slumped in the chair.

"You're right, but holy shit I hate you," Inuyasha snarled at him.

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered. He and Inuyasha had never been on the best of terms and since his mating with Rin things between them had gradually smoothed out but they still despised being around one another.

"But you're right, if we don't set up the counter meassures he'll use our pups for this and if Kagome every found out about this she just might murder InuTaisho. Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned around to walk out of the office.

"Hey about that painting? Kagome wants them?"

"Almost done," Sesshomaru called over his shoulder as he walked down to the lobby.

He had plans for that painting and for their meddling, after this they'd stay the hell out of his life. Messing with his life had consequences and they'd learn what those consequences were because he was not letting them play with his life for the next twenty years because Kagome felt like it. Walking down the street he walked to his next appointment. Down town, on the water front he had a warehouse he was buying for Rin and him. The real-estate agent smiled at him, he said and did nothing as he looked at the giant warehouse.

"This is a beautiful place, I think you'll really like it. Open space, lots of character, and hardwood floors"

"I'll take it," Sesshomaru said as he looked at the large windows looking into the place. It'd need work but he was certain that in the three months he had before Rin gave birth he could set up the whole place to what she liked. The real-estate agent blinked at him.

"You'll take it?"

"Yes," he said.

"Alright, I'll draw up the paper work and work on your contracts. We'll set up your mortgage," the real-estate agent said.

"I'll pay in full," Sesshomaru countered. He meant it for he was not having a mortgage hanging over his head and he could afford this place.

"Well alright," the real-estate agent sighed as they started negotiating with the price. Sesshomaru was pleased for by the end of the afternoon he had a home for Rin. She'd also like it much to his relief as he did need Rin to like what they were going to live in. Walking home he walked in on Rin sitting with a sketchbook in her lap, he smirked, though his mate was by no means an artist she was an alright doodler when she was bored enough. She peeked up at him then gave him a goofy grin as she continued to scribble away on the sketchbook.

"Rin," he greeted as he prowled over to her. He glanced over her shoulder as she continued her doodling, he smirked at the doodle. It wasn't half bad, even he would admit it, but it was probably for the best she was a writer and not an artist. She'd starve as an artist.

"What do you think?" she asked, he kissed her temple. "You could just say it sucks, I wouldn't mind since I'm not an artist."

"Probably for the best," he teased, she laughed.

"I like writing better, it conveys what I want in a better way," she admitted he smirked down at her then. She just grinned and continued with her doodling. He had to admit it was in moments like this he enjoyed having Rin all to himself.

"So the revenge? Are we still doing it?"

"Yes," he replied and Rin smiled deviously.

"Fun," she admitted as she looked up at him. He had to admit he liked the idea of revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha since they needed to know when to butt out. Then again if they hadn't poked their noses in he'd have never claimed Rin, he knew this. It also helped that he had gotten her pregnant, it had encouraged his beast to lay claim to her. He tugged a strand of Rin's long black hair, twirled it around his fingers as he looked at his mate.

Six years of having her in his life, four of those as his lover and the last few months she had been his mate. It was all worth everything he had passed up in life and despite the embarrassment of that day she had tumbled into his studio he was glad she had. He was glad he had gotten her promise, he was glad they had started their barter system for favors, and he loved having her in his life. Something about all this was just worth it in the long run and he didn't know why she was the only one to matter to him.

"The revenge will be fun, but what about your father?"

"He'll never come near us again when I'm finished," Sesshomaru growled out seriously. He had never liked having Rin around InuTaisho, though she had been Inuyasha's friend it had made him nervous. Sesshomaru didn't mind Rin being friends with Inuyasha, it was the only reason he had even met her but he had minded her being around InuTaisho, that always made him nervous.

"I got us that place," he informed her and she stopped her doodling.

"Really!?"

"Hn, I'll remodel it before we move," he promised. He'd probably take a month to remodel it but it'd be done before she gave birth.

"Thanks!" she grinned at him as she turned around to hug him. He was thrown off balance with her action but held onto his mate again.

InuTaisho would not hurt her, he wouldn't let his father hurt Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Change of plans, I'll post another chapter of this today but tomorrow I'm getting up at o'dawn thirty to start on Trying Not to Murder Him, I will hopefully have it finished by the end of the day because I'm tired of it being dragged out. It doesn't help though that George eats things, my schedule keeps getting changed, and this pain in the ass cold I've caught just won't leave me alone. Sorry about that but there are a lot of external factors involved with writing, sad but true.<br>**

**However, I am still writing and working my ass off to post all of this despite how I feel because as I said, writing's my outlet and no matter what I'm feeling I write.**

**The updates haven't really changed unless of course this cold of mine gets worse, then everything will be shot to hell again and I'll just curl up under my covers with a book and pray for a merciful death. Gods above do I hate being sick!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	55. Chapter 54

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 54**

Sesshomaru looked over he drafted documents Inuyasha had spent the last month creating as he stood in what was Rin's kitchen as soon as she moved in with her growing bump.

"You know I hate to say it but you do some good work," Inuyasha declared as he looked around the place.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied. His fingers flipped the pages, he read over the documents, mentally assessed what he was reading with what he had read for InuTaisho's plan, then made slight alterations to the documents as needed. His eyes looked over the papers then he leaned against the counter again.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over.

"Here, here, and here, make these changes then have InuTaisho sign them and he companies are yours, along with the Onigumos," Sesshomaru handed the documents back to his brother before he picked up his tools to finish a little bit of work he had in the bathroom. He had gotten his contractor's license so as to revamp this place and even he had to admit it was turning out better than he had expected. Even he had to admit that, and he liked the results he was getting.

"Think about going pro with this?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered as Inuyasha wandered around the place. In truth he couldn't see himself doing this for a living, it was fun but this was all a one-time thing because there was no way he was ever again fixing up a place to live. He was never again playing with electricity or plumbing or heating or air flow, or insulation. Once this was done he was done, after he got Rin and his pack in here they weren't moving again because he was not enduring this again. Besides he rather liked how this was turning out also, it had the character Rin wanted and it was the large space they both wanted.

"You take good care of her or I'll murder you," Inuyasha warned.

"Worry about your own mate Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped at his brother as he wiped his hands again. Besides after this he'd never have to worry about Rin's safety again. Once this was done it'd be over, Inuyasha left him and Sesshomaru looked up to the rafters of the warehouse. This was it, after this everything would be done and he'd be left in peace. First he had to finish his mate's home before he began to go back to his peaceful life.

* * *

><p>A week later Sesshomaru lounged comfortably in a chair in InuTaisho's boardroom with Shishinki, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagura, and InuTaisho at the meeting he, Shishinki and Inuyasha had called. InuTaisho, Naraku and Kagura all frantically read over the documents they had been handed.<p>

"You can't do this!" Naraku shouted.

"Actually we can, you see when you entered that arrangement with InuTaisho you opened up your company shares for us. Seeing as how Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I bought the company unanimously, and being the proud owners of your company we are calling for a change of management. Which we are able to do according to InuTaisho's contracts with your company, you should really read those more carefully and since we own the company we have put Inuyasha at the head of the company released your family from all claims to the company. As your contract with the Taishos said we could, you should read contracts with InuTaisho more carefully for all it asked for was a Taisho owning majority holds in the company before you were ousted. Thank you and you two are dismissed," Shishinki said evenly.

"You can't do this!" Naraku shouted.

"According to this, we can," Inuyasha produced a copy of one of the contracts they had read over for the last month trying to counter and smirked. "Father really was brilliant in arranging this and you never read it, all he needed was a Taisho owning a majority of your company before you were fired."

"You should actually read contracts when you're handed them," Shishinki advised. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagura's furious scarlet glare. But after a large shouting match Inuyasha just called security to get the Onigumos out of the building. Much to Sesshomaru's relief for he had a forming headache from their shouting as they were dragged out of the room.

"Well played, I didn't think you'd find those documents," InuTaisho looked smug.

"Not so fast father, you signed a contract of mine relinquishing your position as CEO of our company and naming me CEO. Shishinki was so clever as to slip the document to you when he came to negotiate you resigning and naming a son as your sucessor," Inuyasha produced the contract.

"He was talking about Sesshomaru."

"I never said Sesshomaru was the son I was talking about. I said was here on behalf of your son," Shishinki clarified, InuTaisho paled.

"You gave the company to Inuyasha," Sesshomaru informed InuTaisho.

"Thanks, I needed it because Kagome knows I thrive under the pressure and making money, two things I love aside from her." Inuyasha looked a little too smug as he announced that.

"I gave the company to Sesshomaru so you could be with your family!" InuTaisho shouted.

"And Sesshomaru gave it to me because I balance family and work better than you did, but thanks for the company!" Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru smirked at his father's outraged face before he left. So everything had worked out for him in the long run, and he had Rin at their home waiting for him along with a show tomorrow with his revenge plot.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Wait up!" Shishinki raced after him.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru looked at his partner.

"So about tomorrow night, can I come over for dinner before the show, your mate is a goddess in the kitchen," Shishinki said and Sesshomaru lifted a brow at his friend.

"Hn," was his standard answer.

"Thanks, and about tomorrow night…"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING HERE!?<strong>_" Sesshomaru smirked as he held Rin to him at the center of the gallery.

"I don't see what they're complaining about, just about all the world's seen me naked because of you," she grumbled.

He kissed her temple.

Life was perfect for him and it wasn't likely to get better. Though he had to admit, seeing his brother firerat red was amusing as Izayoi giggled at the painting and Kagome just gaped at it.

"I look good, but why's it hanging on the gallery wall!?" Kagome demanded bewildered.

"I have an exclusive contract with Sesshomaru, I display all his work," Shishinki answered smuggly, Rin laughed, he smirked, Inuyasha gaped, Kagome blushed, and Izayoi laughed. They all looked at the painting Kagome had commissioned.

"You evil, scheming, son of a bitch!" Inuyasha roared at him. Sesshomaru kissed Rin before his brother lunged at him.

"Not again," he heard Rin sighed but he was always up for a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>There's one more chapter coming and I'm writing right now!<strong>

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	56. Chapter 55

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 55**

"Ow!" Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's cry of pain as Rin tended to Inuyasha. Next time the idiot and his wife messed with his life they'd remember this beating. Kagome glared at him as she bounced her son on her hip.

"Ow! Knock it off!" Inuyasha shouted at his mate, Sesshomaru snarled then.

"Well it serves you two right," Rin snapped at Inuyasha.

"What'd we do!?" Kagome shouted at Rin.

"You two meddled, the painting was payback and for Sesshomaru the fight was blowing off steam," Rin explained. He fought off the urge to roll his eyes since this was so unnecessary, the hanyou would heal on his own, and it wasn't like he had used his poison on the imbecile.

"Wait, you knew we knew?" Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru figured it out, and next time Kagome stay out! Because next time Sesshomaru won't be so nice," Rin warned her sister. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another then glared at him.

"Why'd you keep it a secret from us in the first place!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Because it was none of your business!" Rin snapped back. Sesshomaru had felt it was none of their business when they had started their thing, whatever it had been back then, and told Rin it was to stay between them. When they became lovers it was the same motto, it was none of their business. The standard by which he lived his life. If they didn't need to know then he wasn't about to tell them. It was secrets, it was just withholding information; not a secret.

"So that's revenge for us poking into your lives?" Kagome asked as she looked at her mate.

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered.

He had actually wanted something so much worse but Rin would be infuriated if he actually had inflicted the revenge he had desired upon them. So he had settled for embarrassing them because that painting was still hanging at the gallery, and beating up Inuyasha when his brother's embarrassment had lashed out; as he knew it would. Inuyasha wasn't the best at keeping his emotions to himself so Sesshomaru had known how Inuyasha would react to seeing that painting of theirs' in the gallery. Kagome peeked over at him.

"Sorry, but why all the secrets?" Kagome asked sweetly, he frowned at her.

"Because, Kagome, you have this annoying need to meddle in other's affairs," Rin said seriously.

"I do not!"

"You do too, and we both need it, who set me up on all those horrible dates with Kohaku? Who set up Shippo and Soten!? And who keeps setting up Sango and Mikoku?" Rin demanded sharply, Kagome frown.

"She has a point," Inuyasha wince when Rin slapped his wound and Sesshomaru smirked.

"You're not much better than her!" Rin snapped at him.

"What!?"

"Don't think I don't know why you two are perfect for another, but next time you meddle with my life or Sesshomaru's I'll let Sesshomaru do as he pleases because his revenge plan was truly devious and slightly more painful. Remember that," Rin warned them seriously. Sesshomaru was proud of his mate at this moment.

"You're all set Inuyasha, just don't do anything rash today and tomorrow you'll be fine," Rin informed him seriously as she stepped back.

"Alright, and sorry Kagome can't stay out of lives," Inuyasha grumbled as he picked up his daughter then hobbled out of the studio with Kagome.

"Feel better now that you got to beat up Inuyasha as your revenge?" Rin asked him sweetly as she approached him.

"Hn," he replied as he tilted her chin back and kissed her lightly. Actions for him always spoke louder than words, and they worked far better than words for him. She just smiled up at him when he pulled back.

"I don't think it'd kill you to say 'I love you' just once," she giggled out. He kissed her brow again as he held her to him. Words, again, he hated them and found them useless but for a change he somewhat agreed with his mated. But he'd say it after he had that 'talk' with InuTaisho. Ever since he and Inuyasha had ousted InuTaisho, Sesshomaru had been receiving calls demanding a talk from InuTaisho and being fed up with looking at his phone with some fifty-some-odd missed calls a day he was giving in to his father if only to get InuTaisho out of his life for forever.

"I love you," Rin whispered in his chest, he just smiled as he held her. The words would always make his heart swell but not as happily as the night she staggered here drunker than a sailor on leave. Somehow that night was by far the most precious compared to all the ones he had with her, she peeked up at him.

"Rin," he said as she looked up at him with a smile on her lips.

"I'm just happy at the moment, I love you but then again it could be these damn hormones," she informed him. He just smirked, a laugh tempted him but he didn't let it go as he kissed her again then let her go. She just kicked off her shoes, he picked her up at the waist and set her on the counter. Rin just sat there grinning like a fool as she wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs wrapped around his hips. He lifted a brow at her, she just smiled at her.

"It's hormones," she said and now he smirked. "Also, this dress is very uncomfortable," she giggled out. His hand slid up to her zipper then slid it down. Rin just giggled then as she pulled him closer to his delight.

"Rin," he said as he tugged her black strand of hair.

"Sesshomaru," she countered as he kissed her again. Tonight hadn't been a total disappointment to him. His show had been successful, he had inflicted his revenge upon Inuyasha and Kagome, he had also managed to get his mate home and now naked as he sliced her dress off.

It wasn't a bad night after all.

Tomorrow could be hell though.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so yesterday I just came home and fell face first onto my pillow because I've been sicker than a dog for a week. So yesterday I just wrapped this up with a nice neat little bow, but this morning after cold medicine and caffeine I read over what I had posted yesterday, then the reviews; but in particular one review stuck out. I read over what I had posted again, then figured I'd do something I'll never do again and fix up a few things by adding a few chapters. <strong>

**You all have welliegirl16 to thank for these few chapters which I enjoyed writing up for all of you!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	57. Chapter 56

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 56**

Sesshomaru left Rin sound asleep in their bed before getting ready for his meeting with InuTaisho. He leaned over, kissed his pregnant mate's temple then walked out of the room while buttoning his shirt. Walking out the door, he walked down the stairs past old Kaede's apartment, this was among the last times he'd walk past that old bat's apartment. He just shook his head as he walked down to the street then headed towards the diner he had agreed to meet InuTaisho at.

Sesshomaru made a mental list of things he'd need to finish at the warehouse before he brought Rin there. Walking down the street he wondered if he should take Rin there now, with the few things he had left to finish or later when it was completely finished. Now was as good of time as any because either way he was moving her in before she had that baby.

"Sesshomaru," he looked briefly at InuTaisho as he took a seat across from his father at the table.

"Hn," he greeted as he sat there. Normally he'd just ignore his father's presence and pretend it wasn't there but today he'd tolerate his father if only to get InuTaisho out of his life permanently.

"Now, I'm here to talk to you about"

"No," Sesshomaru said firmly.

"No? You don't even know what I'm about to say!" InuTaisho snapped.

"No, you and whatever you want is no." Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with InuTaisho and from the look in InuTaisho's eyes warned him this a barter meeting.

"Look, I want to apologize for everything in the past." InuTaisho said seriously. "I understand now that I hurt you in the past and I would like to be involved with you and your family."

"No," Sesshomaru repeated. He had to admit 'no' was becoming his favorite word as of late.

"But they're my blood too," InuTaisho snapped at him.

"No," Sesshomaru growled out.

"You can't keep me out of your family, I am their family," InuTaisho snarled.

"Yes I can and no you're not," Sesshomaru snarled out.

"You can't do this Sesshomaru,"InuTaisho argued loudly.

"I can and I have, come near my children or my mate ever or I will end you," Sesshomaru warned seriously as his father glared at him. Getting up he left to return to the warehouse he had bought Rin and to finish it before he turned around and killed InuTaisho. The thought was still tickling the back of his mind as he ignored his father shouting after him. Enveloping himself in a ball of energy he flew to the warehouse and began work.

Working steadily through the day he figured he could bring Rin here tomorrow. It'd be done then. He finished working on her bookcases and stepped back. Even he liked how this was going, not that he was likely to admit that. Looking up at the high ceilings he decided he had finished for the day. The sun was setting on the day already, now would be a good time to see Rin.

Walking out of the warehouse he walked towards his studio, which he'd have to sell sadly. Today had been a productive day, he had said no to his father and aside from a little painting he had left to do their place was complete. It was a good time to stop and go home to Rin. He was startled when Rin shouted out the window, threw something like crookery then shouted some more. InuTaisho shouted back up at Rin, she pitched something else at his father, InuTaisho shouted again.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru shouted at both of them, Rin smiled at him then disappeared in the window.

"Sesshomaru, you're mate's crazy!" InuTaisho panted out.

"Go away, come near her again and I will kill you. Leave while I let you," Sesshomaru said coldly as he walked into the apartment building.

"Wait!"

"No, leave. I will not let you hurt my pack and if you ever come near them again I will murder you," Sesshomaru snarled out as he walked off and slammed the door behind him. He walked up to his place, sighed then opened the door to Rin who launched herself at him.

"A six month pregnant woman should not be jumping her mate," he informed her as he held her.

"I know, but it can't be helped because when he showed up I wanted to cry!" Rin informed him. Sesshomaru said nothing as he flipped the lock to their studio and held her. Looking around at the boxes he noted his mate had packed all of her things and most of the kitchen; well what she hadn't thrown at InuTaisho; and was working on his paint supplies. She was shaking in his arms, he wondered what InuTaisho had said to her.

"Rin," he said.

"I love you, I don't care if you never say it, I love you and I know you love me. Just please don't shut me out," she pleaded and he lifted a brow now.

"What did InuTaisho say to you?" Sesshomaru asked in a dangerously cold voice.

"You didn't love me, you didn't care about anyone but yourself, you would leave me eventually or you would find a way to shut me out of your life. I know you wouldn't but you see there's these damn hormones at the moment and everything's a little topsy-turvy," Rin admitted as she clung to him. He just internally sighed as he held her.

"I love you."

There he had said it.

Part of him was expecting lightning to come and blast him and another part of him was waiting for Rin's rejection to that love. Instead he received a hiccup giggle along with what felt like tears. Why was she crying now!? Part of him panicked at the tears, the other part was ready to rip something to shreds.

"You know the best part about mating a guy who doesn't talk much?" Rin whispered in his neck as she held tightly onto him.

"Hn."

"He never says something he doesn't mean," she mumbled happily. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

She giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**he final chapters of this are being worked on to clarify a few things, I hope you enjoy them!  
><strong>

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	58. Chapter 57

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 57**

"Where are we going?" Rin giggled out.

"Hn," he answered his blindfolded mate as he drove them to their new home. He had hired the movers while he kept Rin out for the day. Everything was at their new place now and his old place was on the market again. Rin hadn't even seen the place he had bought them, all she knew was he had bought them a place. It was where she wanted though, on the river and the bay, it was in a quiet part of the city because it was mostly industrial, and he had fixed up the entire place for her. There was even a rooftop garden for her; though it had already been growing when he had bought this falling apart warehouse.

"Sesshomaru?" she said, he glanced at her and she was still smiling.

"Hn?" he had no idea what she wanted as they pulled into their new place. He nodded to the moving crew he had hired, the waved as they drove off then he parked the car.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see in a minute," he promised since nothing else would satisfy her.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped when he scooped her up into his arms. He couldn't very well have his pregnant mate stumbling on the stairs when she was blindfolded. Sesshomaru looked at her startled expression, he rather liked her being blindfolded…

"Rin," he countered as he flew up the stairs with her clinging to him.

"Where are we? What's this surprise?" Rin demanded as he set her down in the area he had built for her library. He just made certain she was steady on her feet before he pulled off the blindfold. She blinked a few times then her eyes widened as she stared around her. Slowly Rin wandered around speechlessly as he watched her, analyzing every emotion he smelled off her and was pleased only to get surprise and pleasure coming off of her.

"Did you do all this?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he admitted, she turned to smile at him.

"It's amazing Sesshomaru! It's beautiful! I love it!" Rin admitted as she hugged him. What was it with her and all these hugs? Must be the hormones, he decided as she smiled broadly at him with tears in her eyes. She just looked around at their new home.

"I'm going to go explore!" she decided as she hurried off. Sesshomaru simply watched her as she hurried around the place and followed her when she went up the stairs. There was something nice about her reaction which made all of his hard work here worth it. Not that he was ever again doing another project like this in his lifetime for this had simply been too much work for him. That and he was relatively certain no one aside from Rin would like this, but as he watched her smiling he admitted this was all worth it. He liked her reaction.

"I love it!" she declared as she walked up to him.

"Hn," was his answer.

"This will be the perfect place for our family," she smiled at him. He just kissed her brow again for never in his life had he thought about having a family. Quite the opposite really, he remembered twenty-two years ago when he had avowed to himself to never let anyone in or to take a mate. Then there had been that girl who dared to bloody Inuyasha's nose and leap into the mud to fight his brother, he had been drawn to the girl so he had promised himself to stay away from her then. Then she had stumbled in on him that fateful day six years ago and he had reacted swiftly, also somehow managing to trap himself with the creature he had been avoiding like the plague. But she hadn't seemed to mind him, she had treated him with a companionship no one had ever given him in his life. Then four years ago he had received a drunk call from a hurting Rin and his life had changed forever. He was her first, he was her last, he was her only and the knowledge thrilled him. She was his, it was so simple it was terrifying.

But a lot had changed for him since Rin had stumbled into his studio that day. Now he was relatively certain living without her simply wasn't an option because to do so would require letting her go. That was something which could kill him, he kissed the mark he had left on her neck branding her as his then smirked. Life with Rin wasn't so bad, it was definitely an adventure he was never really expecting and now it was about to get a little more adventuresome. Especially since he had no doubt his child would take after Rin and be into all sorts of mischief.

"I'm so happy you picked this place," Rin mused as she looked at the ceiling, he just smirked.

"Hn," he kissed her lips lightly then.

"Hey!" she gasped when he picked her up again.

"Rin," he said and she laughed as she held onto him. He managed to get her to the bedroom, she blinked once before he tossed her softly onto the bed. Now to make this place home, he mused evilly as he came down to kiss Rin. This was his home now.

It was well past midnight when he lay beside Rin playing with a strand of her black hair. So it was a new start for the both of them. New place, new lives, new starts, new area and new changes to come. He wasn't certain how he should feel about that, he wasn't one fore change but as he looked at his sleeping human and listened to his pup growing within her he decided he could live with whatever changes came his way now. He had Rin after all, she wouldn't leave him.

"I love you," he whispered again.

Her lips curved as she slept.

He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now folks!<br>**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	59. Chapter 58

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 58**

Rin lay in the hospital, catching her breath as her mate held their son who Rin had fought hard to bring into the world. She turned her head to look at her mate who was looking with his blank mask of indifference at the little bundle who stared up at him. But Rin sensed the uncertainty behind Sesshomaru's mask of indifference. She smiled weakly at her mate.

"He's beautiful," she breathed out as she looked from father to son and back. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"Rin?"

"You'll be fine, I'm not about to let you screw this up Sesshomaru, besides…" she looked at her son. "He loves you already and nothing you do will hurt him. I'm not going to let you mess up," she promised for during the last few months of her pregnancy she had learned his greatest fear was being a father like InuTaisho. Sesshomaru said nothing as he looked from their son to her then back to her.

"Rin," was all he said as he placed the newborn; who had yet to cry; in his bassinet.

"I love you, but I'm starved, mind getting me some real food? I haven't eaten in about twenty-four hours," she reminded him. He kissed her lips lightly before leaving her. Rin smiled as he left then reached over to hold her baby. He looked up at her with solemn gold eyes and she chuckled at the seriousness in those eyes for he was only an hour old at most.

"He's handsome," Rin looked up at the voice.

"Izayoi," Rin said as she looked at the older woman. Rin tightened her grip a bit on the pup in her arms as she watched Izayoi. Though they had come to an understanding months ago Rin knew she'd never be able to fully trust Izayoi after what Izayoi had told her about that night. Still Rin wasn't about to slice Izayoi out of her life, just Sesshomaru's. It was for the best that way.

"I know you don't trust me anymore, I expected that after what I told you but I would like to make a truce. I would like to know my grandson," Izayoi said quietly as she walked over to Rin. Rin just looked at her innocent baby then at Izayoi.

"I would like him to know his grandmother but not his grandfather," Rin admitted as she smiled slightly at her mother-in-law.

"He looks just like his father," Izayoi smiled at the baby. Rin smiled as she looked at her son. Of course he'd look like Sesshomaru! She'd expect nothing less since Sesshomaru was so handsome and the father of her pup. Rin touched her son's magenta markings.

"I'll make a deal with you," Rin said softly, never bothering to look at Izayoi.

"What deal?" Izayoi looked down at Rin.

"I want you to know him, and any other child Sesshomaru and I have but I'm not going to let them be alone with you and InuTaisho. However, I wouldn't mind if you were involved when Sesshomaru isn't around. I want them to know you, I want them to know what a loving grandmother they have but I'll only allow that if you promise to never let InuTaisho near them," Rin said seriously.

In the past few months she had fought vicious battles with InuTaisho over the phone about his involvement with her. He had pulled some low blows with things like: What about when he leaves you? Sesshomaru doesn't care about those pups? And who'll take protect them if Sesshomaru loses his temper? All of which had had a hormonally imbalanced Rin panicking at times then running to Sesshomaru begging him to never leave her. Sesshomaru had been furious with InuTaisho, she knew it but he was determined to have nothing to do with his father. On the up side he and Inuyasha got along much better since Sesshomaru was a 'partner' at the company and they found they really were similar, which Rin had thought from the beginning. The only major difference in Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was how they presented themselves to the world around them.

"You don't want InuTaisho to know your children?"

"Not at all, I don't want him near them and planting doubts about Sesshomaru in them. I want my son and whatever children I have in the future to have faith in Sesshomaru because he's going to be a terrific father." She was serious about that.

"Alright, but can he attend major events?"

"Yeah, soccer games, baseball games, Christmas parties, birthday parties, and concerts or whatever else there will be in the future. But I don't want him to ever have my children alone, you will never have a sleep over, or a play date, or a day with them but I would like for them to know you still." Rin said quietly.

"I can live with that," Izayoi smiled weakly but Rin saw the tears.

"Alright, say hi to grandma," Rin whispered to her baby as she handed him to his grandmother.

"Hi, what's his name?"

"Dunno, Sesshomaru and I haven't thought about it yet."

"Rin!" Izayoi sighed.

"What!? Naming him was not as important as getting him out of me a few hours ago!" Rin defended seriously. She saw Sesshomaru in the doorway with a smirk, she smiled at her mate then at her baby who was looking at his grandmother with serious amber eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>That's<strong> **all for now folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


	60. The End of the Favors

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**The End of the Favors…**

"Come on we don't want to be late!" Rin shouted up the stairs, honestly in all her years mated with Sesshomaru she swore his children took after him in their stalling tactics. "Let's go!"

"But Mom!"

"No 'buts' unless those butts are coming down these stairs and getting into the car!" she shouted irritated to be shouting. Fifteen years, all three of their children took after him yet peace and quiet was extinct in their household.

"Rin," he purred out behind her.

"Uh-huh, they took after you and you all are stalling! We have a show to go to and you all are not getting out of it!" she spun around to shove her mate towards the massive garage he had built, he frowned but didn't fight her. Next she had to go get Takeshi, her eldest son, who looked like his father in every way except the ears, he had Inuyasha's ears. Then she'd have to find her daughter, Kazumi, who also looked like her father but with black hair instead of her brothers' silver, her uncle's ears in black, and her aunt's blue eyes. Finally Rin would have to find her third child, Satoru, who also looked like Sesshomaru with Inuyasha's ears.

"Let's go! We are not missing Kazumi's concert, get butts in the car, now!" Rin shouted as she pounded on doors.

"But Mom," her thirteen year old daughter whined as she appeared dressed for her performance.

"Don't care, let's go, this is your big night and you are no missing it!" Rin said firmly. Once Kazumi was down the stairs she grabbed her fifteen year old and eleven year old's ears then dragged them down the stairs, she swore they were like their father. With all three children and Sesshomaru in the car Rin buckled in and they drove to the concert hall.

It appeared all of her children were gifted with creativity, which had shocked her and Sesshomaru. Though they worked to keep the children active, enrolling them in sports and what not but the children loved the arts.

Takeshi was like her, he had taken to writing when he was about five and now at fifteen she and he were going about publishing his first book. He had decided he was ready to share his world with the world so Rin had gone to Soten for help in this matter. Soten had loved it and felt it held potential to be as good, if not better than Rin's own novels. Which had been both a compliment and an insult to her but her pride for her son was staggering as they worked on it.

Kazumi had taken to composing, playing, and listening to music from the time she was four, now she was preforming her own original pieces at major concert halls. Though some agents had approached her Sesshomaru had been firm on not touring her until she was old enough to decide for herself. Though Kazumi loved to play, sing, and create music she was terribly shy about it and mostly hung around her brothers and cousins. Touring would terrify their daughter so she and Sesshomaru had agreed to let it be Kazumi's decision.

Then there was Satoru, Rin's youngest and apparently he was taking after Sesshomaru in artistic ability. Shishinki had been hounding Sesshomaru about showing Satoru's work but she and Sesshomaru were holding off. Again they wanted their children to feel it was their decision, after all it was their talents which would be displayed. Satoru though wanted to do a show, mostly to see what it was like and being eleven he was curious and so like Sesshomaru it drove Rin crazy. So next month he'd have his first showing, much to Shishinki's delight and her worry while Sesshomaru promised to be there for their son.

"But mom!"

"No buts, Kazumi, you agreed to this show and when you make a commitment you stick to it because if you don't see it through you've betrayed your promise." Rin explained again. She wanted her children to understand that while their decisions were theirs to make others were affected by the decisions and relying on them. Promises were to be kept, and when you made commitments you stuck to them, no matter how you felt about it.

"Rin's right, Kazumi," Sesshomaru said coldly. He hadn't changed much in fifteen years but then again Rin didn't mind his cold indifferent attitude for it was honestly her greatest crutch in life. Nothing phased Sesshomaru and honestly it was her saving grace at times with the creative handful of kids she had managed to get. She loved all of them but they drove her insane at times!

Arriving at the concert hall Sesshomaru walked Kazumi to where she needed to go, she was daddy's little girl while Rin wrangled her sons to their seats with Kagome, Inuyasha, and their brood.

"Hi Kagome," Rin said as she plopped down beside Inuyasha who was holding their toddler, Toshiaki.

"Hey Rin, where's Sesshomaru?"

"Taking Kazumi backstage, you know how he is with her and her stage fright."

"Strange to think she's so shy," Yoichi said nonchalantly only to receive an elbow to the ribs from Takeshi. Rin just shook her head.

Kagome and Inuyasha had had eight children in grand total. Yoichi and Yoko first, then there had been, Haruki, Haruto, Hikari, Hinata, Youta, and finally little Toshiaki. Rin looked when Sesshomaru reappeared, she smiled at her mate but looked past him at Izayoi and InuTaisho who sat in the far back of the hall. Apart of her agreement with Izayoi was InuTaisho was not allowed near her children but if they wanted to attend the performances and everything else they could, in the background though. True Izayoi had actually talked with her children Rin didn't want InuTaisho to poison her children with his thoughts about Sesshomaru. Though Rin knew Kagome had introduced them all, it was fine so long as he didn't hurt her babies. If he lifted a claw any of her children Rin would personally end InuTaisho, she had even warned him of that consquence.

"Kazumi?" Rin asked.

"Hn," his standard answer hadn't changed in all the years she had known him.

"Good, oh it's starting!" Rin said excitedly.

Kazumi sat on stage with a grand piano and music filled the hall. It was all so beautiful, and Rin smiled with pride. It had been a long hard run for a while but she had everything now all because she had owed Sesshomaru a favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru and Rin's children names and meanings:<br>**

**Takeshi- male; means 'fierce warrior'  
><strong>

**Kazumi- female; means 'harmonious beauty'  
><strong>

**Satoru- male; means 'wise, fast learner'**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha and Kagome's children names and meanings:<strong>

**Yoichi- male; means 'sunshine, positive first (son)'  
><strong>

**Yoko- female; means 'child of sunlight'  
><strong>

**Haruki- male; means 'shining sun'  
><strong>

**Haruto- male; means 'sun flying'  
><strong>

**Hikari- female; means 'light, radiance'  
><strong>

**Hinata- female (unisex but my character is a girl); means 'sunflower/facing towards the sun'  
><strong>

**Youta- male; means 'great sunlight'  
><strong>

**Toshiaki- male; means 'adventurous light'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin!<strong>_

**A special thanks to welliegirl16, who pointed out a few things I hoped I addressed with these last few chapters.**

**A special thanks to Lady Shenzuki, Taraah36, vidanime, NekoxUsa, LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai, Kibachow, little1vixen, Greek Wise Girl, ANINIQUA, blackacess, chylenn, Guest, jj, Karrat, PrincessNevermore, Sotam, Rosaji, inuyashakitten56, Keepitup2319, and so many others for having tried and reviewed on this story. I'd list you all but I have to eat lunch and then head off to work so I'm sorry I can't! But Thank You All For Sticking With This Story! I'm glad you enjoyed it as much I did.**

**(= THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! =)**

**But as stated in the beginning this is a stand alone piece, sorry but there will be no squeals for this because that could take forever!**

**Also my new 'daily piece' is Why Should I Worry!**

**That's all folks!**

**Enjoy To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor! =)**


End file.
